Mayor que yo
by Agaue
Summary: Una mision cambia cosas, pero no esperaba que a raiz de esa mision, tiempo despues, encontrara lo que muy en el fondo realmente queria. Cap 12 up! Im back!
1. La Mision

**_Capitulo 1" La Misión"_**

La aburrición se ha vuelto parte de mi vida ahora que mis pupilos han tomado su camino, Naruto y Sakura con nuevos maestros y Sasuke había decidido seguir su propio camino por otro lado. No es que no vaya a misiones y eso, es solo que extraño un poco el barullo que armaban ese trío de chiflados y también que no me asignan misiones que fueran un gran reto debido a mi salud, este sharingan me esta dando bastantes problemas.

Había comenzado con lo que creía que era un día ordinario, me habían mandado llamar para una misión, como era mi costumbre llegue tarde excusándome con alguno de mis originales pretextos

Tras recibir las indicaciones de Tsunade-sama, me dirigí a la residencia del Sr. Okumo Makoto, una de las personalidades más importantes de la política en Konoha, había sido cónsul en otras ciudades del mundo representando a Japón. Al llegar me recibieron los guardias de la inmensa mansión y me condujeron hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba el ex cónsul.

Llame a la puerta un par de veces y después escuche un "adelante", abrí la puerta y ahí le encontré, era una habitación muy grande, llena de libros de pared a pared, el escritorio estaba en el centro de la habitación y era iluminado por un gran ventanal. El Sr. Makoto se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles, que dejo de lado para verme

- supongo que usted es el enviado del Tsunade-sama- dijo a la vez que se acomodaba las gafas y me miraba fijamente, era un hombre grande de unos 50 años, vestía un traje tradicional blanco con negro y llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta

-así es, soy Hatake Kakashi- dije en tono casual- podría informarme cual es mi misión?, me han dicho que involucra salir del país- genial, no me apetece viajar, últimamente me he vuelto muy perezoso

- así es, su misión es traer sana y salva a mi hija, que vive en México con su madre- se levanto del escritorio y camino hasta donde yo estaba- según lo acordado es tiempo de que viva conmigo, y como sabrá hay personas a las que no les agrado, por eso he pedido que un jounin cumpla esta misión

-México? Vaya, no me lo esperaba, no pensé que fuera tan lejos- México? Donde rayos es eso?, mas bien, existe?- Bueno en fin, cuando quiere que parta?

-Ahora mismo si es posible Sr. Hatake- me contesto quitándose las gafas y sobandose las sienes

-De acuerdo, me retiro- me di la vuelta para salir, cuando estaba abandonando la habitación le escuche decir "se la encargo mucho", solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente y seguí mi camino.

Fui a mi apartamento y tome algunas cosas necesarias, entre estas mi pasaporte, guarde el boleto del avión y el papel en donde tenía anotada la dirección y partí al aeropuerto. Tuve que ir de Konoha a Tokio y de ahí tomar el avión.

Decidí comprar una guía de México, digo ni siquiera se bien en donde es, así que me metí a la revistaría del aeropuerto mientras esperaba mi vuelo, justo estaba buscando cuando se cruzo por mi camino el volumen de edición especial para coleccionistas de icha icha paradaisu, no pude resistir la tentación y lo compre. Comencé a hojearlo, y para cuando acorde el vuelo estaba a punto de irse, si no fuera por que soy un ninja, el avión me deja.

No se cuantas horas van a ser de vuelo, pero……con este volumen de edición especial se me ira el tiempo de volada, acomode mi mochila y me senté, a mi lado iba una mujer algo anciana, me acomode en mi asiento y saque mi libro, solo escuche que la abuelita dijo " muchacho hentai", fue cómico ver como cuando me acerque me sonrió y cuando vio mi libro se pego lo mas que pudo a la ventanilla, total ni que le fuera a hacer algo, es una ancianita.

Comienza a dolerme el trasero y ya termine de leer mi libro- y ahora que hago?- voltee a ver a la abuelita, tan metido estaba en mi libro que no me di cuenta de a que hora se había quedado dormida , tal vez no seria mala idea seguir el ejemplo de la viejecita, me acomode para tomar una siesta y cerré los ojos.

Me quede dormido, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, de pronto comencé a escuchar unos ronquidos, los ignore, pero lo que no pude ignorar es que la viejecita comenzó a usarme de almohada y no solo eso, me usaba de almohada, roncaba y además me babeo. Tuve que despertar, no hallaba como hacer que la señora se volviera a su lugar, incluso me cruzo por la mente la idea de comenzar a leer mi libro en voz alta, lo hice, pero lo único que logre fue que la bendita abuelita me babeara más. Tras una larga espera, la azafata vio mi incomodidad y se apiado de mí, le hablo a la abuelita, diciéndole que había comida gratis y preguntándole que quería para la cena.

Después del incidente, llego la cena, no muy buena, pero he tenido peores comidas, ahora si esperaba poder tomar una siesta. Lo logre y de pronto sentí que me llamaban para despertarme, habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de la Cd. De México, o al menos eso fue lo que le entendí a la azafata, ahora debía bajar del avión y buscar el otro que me llevaría a Reynosa.

Resulta que el bendito avión salía hasta el día siguiente, descubrí entre el paquete de boletos un registro para hotel, pregunte a señas y a como Kami me dio a entender en donde era eso, el hotel estaba a solo dos cuadras del aeropuerto. Me detuve en una revistería, para ahora si, comprar la guía de México, no se como fue que la señorita, que por cierto estaba muy guapa, me entendió y me dio una guía, según lo que logre entender, fácil para aprender un poco de los mexicanos, intente caminar, pero Por Kami! Si pensé que en Tokio había demasiados coches, esto de verdad que es la locura, así que mejor tome un taxi.

Llegue por fin a mi habitación y me avente en la cama, de verdad que necesitaba descansar la espalda, me quite el protector y la mascara, y me quede profundamente dormido.

Tuve que cambiar el vuelo, me quede dormido, y no alcance a llegar ahora tendré que esperar dos horas a que salga, al menos aquí si funcionan mis excusas aunque creo que las entendieron a medias, pero bueno. Muero de hambre, pero toda la comida de aquí es rara, seguí buscando entre la variedad de restaurantes, hasta que encontré algo conocido: pizza. Mientras comía leía la guía, hablaba de los antepasados y la conquista y que los españoles, y luego Estados Unidos y luego………Por Kami! Demasiados datos históricos por hoy, solo quiero saber donde se ubica en el mapa……..por fin logre encontrar uno….Cruce todo el océano para llegar hasta acá! Y resulta que se supone que estoy en el centro y debo viajar mas al noreste, rumbo a Estados Unidos. Después de haber comido y era tiempo de abordar, nunca en mi vida había estado tan a tiempo en algún lugar, me siento extraño.

El vuelo duro unos 50 minutos, pues apenas me estaba acomodando para tomar una siesta cuando ya tenia que bajarme, tome mis cosas y baje. Busque un taxi y le di la dirección, no pretendía hablar pues de seguro el amigo este solo sabia hablar su idioma. Me llevo por una carretera larga , ya se me hacia mucho tiempo, es mas hasta comenzaba a pensar que me estaba raptando, pero después de unos 30 min. Llegamos, creo……

Me baje y tome mi mochila, le pague, me vio raro……le hice señas de adiós y el hombre solo murmuro algo que no entendí, camine por el pequeño pasillo, que raras son las casas de aquí, encontré algo que pienso que es el timbre y lo hice sonar. Unos minutos después una muchacha muy bajita, morena de ojos color miel y cabello negro corto me abrió la puerta…..

- Mamaaaaaaa! Un señor raro esta en la puerta!- grito mientras me observaba, tras ella apareció una mujer de unos 30 y tantos años limpiándose las manos

-Dígame, que se le ofrece?- pregunto amablemente, mientras me veía con recelo

- Soy Hatake Kakashi, vengo de parte del Sr. Makoto- la cara de la mujer cambio, frunció el ceño y la muchacha volteo a verla preocupada

-Pase, no pensé que estaría aquí tan pronto- entre….. tan pronto! Me duele todo por el viaje!

- Supongo que debe estar cansado, puedo ofrecerle algo de comer?- comida?...nooo, lo que me apetecía en ese momento era agarrar a la mocosa y llevármela conmigo para poder regresar a casa.

-No, gracias- intente sonar educado, pero la verdad estaba algo desesperado, eso de los aeropuertos pone de nervios hasta a un tipo calmado como yo, además hacia un calor infernal

-Ella es mi hija-dijo señalando a la muchacha que me había abierto la puerta, no se veía muy japonesa, pero tampoco parecía muy mexicana, bueno por lo que había visto- su nombre es Matilda…………

-Matt- le corto- me llamo Matt, usted me llevara con mi padre?- me pregunto directamente, tiene una mirada penetrante, como la del Sr. Makoto, no había duda, no me equivocaba de chica

- Si- le respondí secamente, se levanto del sillón y entro a un pasillo, que supongo llevaría a las habitaciones

-Ha estado muy nerviosa por esto, esperábamos su llegada, pero comprenda que es difícil, es una adolescente todavía- se veía nerviosa y sonreía melancólica

Después de unos minutos Matt apareció con dos maletas, una grande y un maletín

-Estoy lista, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que me arrepienta- dijo en tono frío apretando la correa del maletín, se notaba que no quería irse

Llevo sus cosas hasta el coche de su madre y nos llevo, en el camino recogieron a una amiga de Matt, fue todo un alboroto, yo venia en el asiento del copiloto y atrás venían ella y su amiga platicando como loquitas, hasta que la amiga de ella comenzó a llorar, típicas cosas de niñas. Yo venia recargado en la ventana, y comenzaba a dormitar, pues después de casi una hora y de recoger a otros dos amigos mas llegamos al aeropuerto.

El vuelo salía en una hora, registramos el equipaje, bueno su equipaje y las despedidas siguieron, eran solo cuatro personas pero parecía que era todo un regimiento, hacían demasiado ruido, era como si estuvieran Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ino, en fin, toda la bola de muchachos ruidosos.

De pronto comenzaron a secretearse y a verme raro, yo estaba sentado en una de las bancas, Matt se acerco hasta donde yo estaba seguida por su amiga y dos muchachos, se sentó en la banca a un lado de mi

- Sr. Hatake, puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo en tono amable, con su vocecita melosa, tenia un buen acento a pesar de vivir no vivir en Japón

- Por supuesto, que me quieres preguntar?- le conteste con mi típica actitud despreocupada

-Bueno, pues mis amigos y yo tenemos curiosidad, es que usted viste……raro- ja! Mira quien lo dice! Como si ella y sus amiguitos no se vistieran raro, todos de negro con collares y aretes donde quiera- es algo así como samurai?- continuo hablando….un momento………..samurai? parezco samurai?

- No, soy un ninja- le conteste lo mas tranquilo posible, la verdad es que estaba cansado por el viaje y luego esos mocosos arman un jaleo que logro producirme un gran dolor de cabeza, usualmente tengo mucha paciencia, pero este viaje estaba acabando con ella

- Entonces Miguel tenia razón- dijo, señalando a uno de los muchachos extraños, era el mas alto, y dentro de lo que cabe el que se veía mas normal- Bueno, según Miguelito, los ninjas tienen tipos o algo así, cierto?- dijo con voz dudosa, se notaba que estaba teniendo dificultad para hablarme, sus amigos se mantenían atentos a lo que me preguntaba

- Así es, soy un jounin- dije en tono neutral, ella al oír mi contestación se la comunico a sus amigos, el muchacho que señalo le habrá contestado con algo como "te lo dije" por que ella rodó los ojos mientras el le daba un sape, los otros dos comenzaron a reírse

Se veía que se llevaban muy bien, lastima, todo lo bueno termina alguna vez, ya era hora de subirse al avión

- Ya es hora- le dije mientras me levantaba del asiento y tomaba mi mochila, de nuevo la amiga de ella comenzó a llorar, en fin lloraron se abrazaron, yo comencé a caminar rumbo a la puerta de abordaje, ella me siguió ajustándose bien el maletín a su hombro.

Nos acomodamos en los asientos, a ella le había tocado el que estaba junto a la ventana, a mi el de enseguida y al lado de mi se sentó un hombre que hablaba extraño, la vi sacar su teléfono celular y hablar con su amiga, sonaba seria y algo molesta. Colgó y apago el aparato, se acomodo en el asiento y comenzó a ver por la ventana.

-Usted conoce a mi papa?- me pregunto poco después de que despegamos, sonaba nerviosa y se crujía las junturas de los dedos

- Solo lo he visto en una ocasión- había recargado la cabeza en el asiento y tenia el ojo visible cerrado, pude sentir como ella me veía fijamente, no abrí el ojo, y ella no volvió a hablarme, así que me quede dormido.

- Sabe por que no vino el a buscarme?- después de unos minutos volvió a hablarme

no vi lo que hacia, pero lo dijo en tono enojado

- Supongo que es por que es peligroso que salga en estos momentos de Konoha y quería asegurarse de que llegaras bien- me despertó

-Perdón por despertarlo, pero ya llegamos- se levanto de su lugar y tomo su maletín y yo mi mochila, bajamos del avión, recogió su maleta y nos dirigimos a la sala de abordaje, el vuelo salía casi inmediatamente, solo teníamos el tiempo justo para llegar a la sala

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos volando?- pregunto mientras esquivábamos a la gente en el lugar que estaba atestado

- No lo se, la verdad no tome el tiempo, pero creo que fueron unas 13 o algo así- se detuvo en una pequeña tienda de golosinas, compro algunos chocolates y gomas de mascar

- Me volveré loca, no hay otra forma de llegar a Japón, sin tener que volar?- dijo ansiosa, mientras guardaba lo que acababa de comprar en el maletín

- Supongo que si, pero nos tomaría meses llegar- en barco? Como un año! Noo! Lo que quiero es llegar a mi casa

- De buena gana aguantaría todo ese tiempo, odio volar- ahora entiendo por que estaba tan nerviosa, seguimos caminando y poco antes de que llegáramos a la sala, recibió una llamada, hablaba algo alterada, hasta que la escuche nombrarme y después me paso el móvil, era la Sra. Makoto

- Sr. Hatake, tendrá que encontrar la manera de tranquilizar a Matt, le da miedo volar- genial, ahora tenia que hacerle de niñera- le recomiendo que la ponga a buscar algo en su computadora, por ejemplo, dígale que le muestre las fotos de sus amigos o algo así, se le olvidara y estará mas tranquila, si no la tendrá histérica en el avión, me promete que buscara la manera de tranquilizarla?

- Si – pues ya que me quedaba, además ya cuando se le ocurre decirme

- Pongala al teléfono por favor- le devolví el móvil a la chica y me acerque a donde verifican los boletos, ella termino de hablar y se sentó en las bancas.

Diez minutos después estábamos abordando el avión, si seguía así, terminaría con el trasero plano, 14 horas sentado, sin nada que hacer, que aburrición!...pero que estoy diciendo, si traje conmigo mis libros!.

Acaba de ponerme cómodo, ahora me había tocado ir en la ventanilla y ella iba en el asiento del pasillo, comenzaba a hojear uno de mis libros y la azafata había terminado de dar indicaciones cuando vi que Matt se paro rápidamente de su asiento y camino directo a la salida.

Me levante rápido a seguirla y la detuve antes de que llegara a la puerta que estaba cerrando la sobrecargo

- A donde vas?- hable quedo intentando no parecer enfadado mientras la tomaba del brazo

- No quiero volar, me da mucho miedo, por favor mejor lleveme de otra forma, o no me lleve

Genial, ella estaba punto de un colapso nervioso, tenia que intentar algo para convencerla de que se quedara en avión, de ningún modo tardaría meses en llegar, me di cuenta de que no traía su maletín

- Espera, se te olvida tu maletín- le dije con mi usual calma- por que no regresamos por el? No pasara nada, el avión aun no despega- vacilante regreso por el pasillo- que llevas ahí?- la azafata me hacia señas de que teníamos que sentarnos, solo atine en hacerle una seña para que me diera unos minutos

-Mi laptop- dijo mientras sacaba el maletín del compartimiento

- y eso para que sirve?- le pregunte y ella volteo a verme incrédula

- Pues es una computadora personal, puedo llevarla conmigo y tener todas las cosas que quiera en ella- dijo en tono altanero

- Entonces traerás algunas fotografías de tus amigos- recordé lo que me dijo su madre, ella se mostró interesada

- Le gustaría verlas?- dijo mientras abría el maletín para sacar el aparato

-Claro!- dije con interés, se la creyó pues saco la computadora

- Pero, ahí parada no podré verlas bien, que tal si nos sentamos- espero que no se de cuenta de que intento tomarla por tonta

- A claro!- seguía con la computadora, la estaba prendiendo, se sentó casi sin ver, por poco se cae del asiento

* * *

N/A

Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia...he de decir que esta es la primera historia que escribo de Naruto...de mi personaje favorito que obviamente es Kakashi espero que les guste, espero sus opiniones, sera una historia rara, como es mi costumbre, algunos ya habran leido por ahi alguna historia mia, ya saben esto es por pura diversion, no pretendo plagiar nada jeje...como sea...aqui esta y espero sus opiniones...

Agaue


	2. El viaje, parte 1

**Capitulo 2 " El Viaje, parte 1"**

Tuvo que apagar el aparato pues durante el despegue no podía tenerlo prendido, ella estaba tan nerviosa que estaba agarrada hasta con las uñas de los pies

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- le dije sonriendo, bueno algo así vio ella, pero seguía tensa- te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida, no pasara nada- le dije palmeándole el hombro, ella solo cerro los ojos y respiro profundo

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos planeando, ahora por más que ella quisiera no podría bajarse del avión, así que me volví a acomodar e iba a comenzar a leer mi libro

- Estos son mis mejores amigos- dijo abriendo su computadora y señalando la pantalla, se me había olvidado que con eso la había distraído para que se quedara en el avión

-Buena foto! Esa de ahí no se despidió, verdad?- dije con fingido interés, ahora tendría que escuchar sus historias, al menos no ronca, hasta el momento…

-No, murió hace 5 meses de leucemia, pero los demás por nada del mundo se lo perdieron, somos amigos casi desde que nacimos- Comenzó a pasar mas fotografías salían los dos chicos y la chica, haciendo tonterías, hasta que vi una que me llamo la atención

- Que es eso?- le dije señalando en la foto una gran copa en el centro de la mesa, ellos estaban alrededor, parecía que estaban tomando de ella con pajillas

- Aaa, jeje esta foto es del cumpleaños de Viry, hace como un mes- dijo riéndose- celebramos en "La Barra", y esa es la mega copa especial de Margarita

-Margarita? Es alcohol?- dije sorprendido, tiene 16 años! A poco en México puedes consumir alcohol a los 16?

-Si, bueno es una bebida preparada con tequila, muy rica por cierto

-Pero, tienes 16, no?

-Si, bueno la mayoría de edad son los 18, pero en Reynosa no se fijan mucho en eso, además parezco de 16?- me pregunto viéndome fijamente, tiene lindos ojos

- Pues………la verdad si, hasta te ves menor- pues claro! Parece que tiene como 13!

- así como estoy ahorita si, pero cuando salgo no, si no vea estas fotos- comenzó a pasar las fotografías, de acuerdo en ellas no parecía una niñita de 16………..nada que ver

- Bueno, supongamos que las apariencias engañan- le respondí poniendo la mano detrás de la cabeza

- Hablando de apariencias, puedo preguntarle algo Sr. Hatake- dejo de ver la computadora y volteo a verme fijamente de nuevo, me incomodaba esa mirada

- Claro!-

- Es usted tuerto?- me pregunto moviendo su mano y señalando a mi ojo izquierdo

- No- dije riendo- es solo que no me lo puedo descubrir

- Entonces?….olvídelo, dirá que soy una metiche- regreso a ver su computadora

- No, esta bien- dije sonriendo- tengo un sharingan y no puedo andarlo mostrando por todos lados

- Sharingan? Que es eso?- seguía viendo su computadora

- Pues……no se como explicarlo, se trata de un rasgo genético que te da habilidades especiales, solo existe en algunos miembros de un clan

- Aaaa…bueno no entiendo mucho de eso, pero bueno- volteo sonriendo, una sonrisa grande pero, que tiene en los dientes?!- que tienes en los dientes?- si ella pregunta, yo también

- Braquets, frenos, aparatos de ortodoncia?- dijo levantando una ceja, yo seguía en las mismas- son para corregir la posición de los dientes, en mi caso los uso por que tengo las quijadas disparejas, además mi mamita quería que tuviera una linda sonrisa- volvió a mostrar los aparatos esos, parecía una niña pequeña

Dejo de sonreír y siguió con su computadora, yo me volví a acomodar y comencé a leer mi libro de nuevo.

No supe a que hora pero me quede dormido, me desperté cuando sentí que algo apretaba mi brazo con fuerza, abrí los ojos y era Matt, me agarraba con fuerza y apretaba los ojos

- Que sucede? – no se movió

- El avión se va a caer!- grito con la voz cortada, la sobrecargo se dio cuenta y se acerco a donde estábamos

- Sr. hay turbulencia, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos, pónganse su cinturón de seguridad, pronto acabara, estate tranquila- le dijo a Matt mientras le apretaba un hombro- esto sucede todo el tiempo- la mujer se movió de donde estábamos y fue hasta su asiento

Matt seguía intranquila y apretándome a tal punto que pensé que me cortaría la circulación del brazo

- Oye, tranquila, ya escuchaste lo que dijo la señorita- dije en tono despreocupado- por que no me sueltas un poco, me estas haciendo daño

- Perdón, pero es que de verdad tengo miedo- soltó un poco su agarre

- Calmate, respira profundo, concéntrate, veras como no pasa nada

Que me concentre?, que me calme? Que le pasa! Esta borracho o que! O sea como! No esta viendo como el cochino avión se esta tambaleando, se va y regresa la luz y hasta la azafata esta nerviosa! De verdad! Que le sucede?! Como se pone un tipo como el, que viste pijamas por cierto, a decirme que me calme! O sea el Sr. Solo Tengo Un Ojo, no ve ni lo que esta mas allá de sus narices, no se da cuenta de que esto es el principio de un accidente, que no vio la película de turbulencia?!!

Me mantuve mas o menos quieta e intente cerrar los ojos…………ok……….no pasa nada……..ok de acuerdo si pasa! Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de esta lata de atún, así que fuera cinto, me levante pero antes de que pudiera avanzar como el avión seguía tambaleándose me caí sobre el Sr. Hatake

- A donde vas? – genial esta mocosa me esta aplastando, por que se levanta de su asiento- sigues nerviosa?

- Que clase de pregunta estupida es esa?!- le dije gritando mientras me levantaba para caminar y encontrar una forma de salir de esta cosa

-Tranquila, siéntate, ya veras que pronto pasara- bueno pues que le pasa a esta muchachita, esta agotando mi paciencia

-TRANQUILA!! Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario en este momento! No esta viendo como esta cosa se va a caer!- me veía con su único ojo, como esperando que me sentara, JA! Ni loca! Encontraría la forma de salir de esta lata de sardinas!

Comencé a caminar a como pude, pero no llegue lejos, volvió a jalarme del brazo, esta vez no funcionara lo de las fotos y distraerme con la Laptop

- Regresa al asiento, estas mas segura sentada con el cinturón- intente sonar lo mas serio posible, ella siguió renuente a sentarse- de todas formas, no puedes salir, recuerda que estamos volando, de una u otra forma no te salvaras, así que mejor deja de causar problemas y ven a sentarte- torció la boca e hizo una mueca graciosa, de buena manera me habría puesto a reír ahí, pero no era momento. Lo pensó durante unos minutos, yo no la solté, quien sabe que locura haría si la soltaba

- Esta bien – chale tiene razón, deos….que voy a hacer! ……….me sentare y me comeré las uñas, lo bueno es que las traigo largas si no, me como los dedos!, regrese con el al asiento, se sentó y se puso el cinturón

-Anda, siéntate y ponte el cinturón- le dije lo mas amable que pude, tendré que cobrarle el doble al Sr. Makoto, por niñera y psicólogo, no muy segura se sentó y se puso el cinturón

Al cabo de una media hora dejo de haber turbulencia, que bueno, comenzaba a quedarme sin uñas, el Sr. Hatake se veía tranquilo y creo que todos en el avión se estarían burlando de mi, neta que, que mega oso, arme un panchote, que vergüenza!

- De seguro todos los pasajeros se han de estar curando de mi- dije en voz alta, el Sr. Hatake nada mas abrió su ojo

- Curando?- que chica mas rara, que chistoso habla

- Si, riéndose de mi, hice el ridículo, que penita!- de verdad que si me da vergüenza, tan grandota y tan chillona

-Jaja, bueno tal vez, pero no te conocen, alguien mas hará el ridículo y se olvidaran de lo que paso- le conteste sonriendo, ella solo se puso seria

- Vaya que reconfortante!- dije seria- jajajajajajaja!- solté una carcajada que de seguro alcanzaron a escuchar todos pasajeros

- Que te causa tanta gracia?- se estaría burlando de mi?

- Nada, solo me rió de lo patética que soy, lo lamento Sr. Hatake, pero es que de verdad que me da mucho miedo……..- de verdad, pobre hombre la estaba haciendo de niñera y tenia que aguantar mis caprichos, pero que tipo mas raro! Digo…..no es que yo sea normal ni nada parecido pero de verdad que es extraño que use esa mascara y que nada mas se le vea un ojo, al menos tiene un peinado cool, además se ve que se ejercita mucho, aunque no se puede distinguir bien con esa ropa estilo pijama……..como cuantos años tendrá?...no le puedo calcular………ver solo el cabello y un ojo no ayuda mucho…..así pienso que mas o menos unos 25, pero igual podría ser o mas joven o mas viejo, aunque por sus manos me inclinaría mas por que es mayor.

- Sr. Hatake, puedo preguntarle otra cosa mas?- a ver si no se molesta, siempre le hablo o cuando esta dormido o leyendo su libro…….un momento….ese libro es……para adultos!

- Si, adelante- bueno pues que con esta niña, se la pasa preguntando

-Cuantos años tiene?, digo sin ser indiscreta- al menos no se ve molesto, hasta parece que esta sonriendo

-Cuantos me calculas?- dije sonriendo

-A simple vista diría que 25, pero creo que es mayor unos no se 30, pero como solo veo su ojo derecho, su cabello y las manos, saco esa conclusión- dije segura, el pareció sorprenderse

- Vaya, no pensé que me viera tan joven, tengo 30- que buena capacidad deductiva tiene, 25 años favor que me hace

- Confirmo mis sospechas- dije sonriendo, este señor me cae muy bien, puedo intuir que es una persona que ha vivido mucho, se nota por la forma en la que se expresa y se conduce, sabe como actuar y en que momento- y…tiene muchos anios siendo ninja Sr. Hatake?

- Kakashi – me hace sentir viejo con eso de Sr. Hatake

-Perdon?- me esta dando confianza para llamarlo por su nombre?

- Llámame Kakashi, no me digas Sr. Hatake, me hace sentir como un viejito de 60 años, y si, bueno algo así como unos…. no soy bueno con las matemáticas, pero un poco mas de 20

- Órale, entonces tiene mucha experiencia, y como es eso de los ninjas me da curiosidad saber, he leído algunas cosas pero no es lo mismo a que alguien como us….- me vio raro- es decir, tu, me hable de ello

Y así nos pasamos unas horas hablando acerca del tema, se nota que tiene muchos años en el medio se sabe un chorro de cosas, y que los genin, los chuunin, los exámenes y que no se que mas

- Y, en si cual es el trabajo que hace ahora?- pobre, de seguro ya lo cansé con tanta pregunta

- Pues…..fui maestro, pero ahora me dedico solo a las misiones- esta niña habla demasiado

- Órale, entonces que afortunados sus antiguos alumnos, se nota que sabe mucho y que ha pasado por muchas situaciones- le dije sonriendo, no es por adularlo pero se ha convertido en algo así como mi héroe jajajaja

- Bueno, gracias- le respondí apenado- la verdad es que lo mío es el área practica- solté una carcajada

De verdad que es una persona muy agradable, tenia razón en decir que las apariencias engañan, ya me voy a callar de seguro ya lo fastidie con tanto que hablo, además ya queda poco tiempo, o eso espero, si no, comenzara a darme otro ataque de nervios. El se acomodo en su asiento y saco otro de sus libros, por que lee eso? Eso es como ecchi, será un pervertido?...Pero que te pasa Matt! No puedes andar mal pensando de toda la gente…………malditas hormonas………

Por fin dejo de preguntar cosas, querrá ser detective o algo así? Es buena haciendo preguntas, pero me cae bien, es inteligente y bonita a pesar de ser tan joven……..un momento…..que demonios estoy pensando?! Es una niña, si, Kakashi deja de pensar en idioteces, es solo una muchachita que sabe mas que cualquiera de su edad, que ademas te calculo bien la edad basandose en la aparecia de lo poco que podia ver de ti y sin conocerte supo reconocer que eres un gran sensei, ademas tiene unos lindos ojos miel con una mirada que te descoloca……DEMONIOS! De nuevo con lo mismo! Debes de dejar de leer Icha Icha Paradaisu, te calienta demasiado la cabeza! Hentai asaltacunas!, pero que estoy pensando……..solo me estoy formando una opinión de ella, si, es solo eso una opinión, no hay nada de malo con eso o si?

Por fin hemos llegado, gracias a deos, estoy segura que si durabamos una hora mas en ese trasto me volveria una loca asesina, rapidamente tome mi maletin y sali casi corriendo del bendito aeroplano, el Sr… digo Kakashi, con toda la calma del mundo tomo su mochila e hizo fila para salir. Yo ya estaba en la sala en donde se recoge el equipaje esperando a que saliera mi maleta de entre el monton

- Se nota que ya quieres llegar- le dije poniendome detrás de ella

- No me malinterprete, yo no queria venir, pero ya sabe entre mas rapido saliera de esa cochinada, mejor- le dije mientras me volteaba a verle y levantaba los hombros mientras hablaba, como restandole importancia al asunto

- Bueno entonces no te importara que tu equipaje se pierda- le dije sonriendo

-QUE!- si sera zopenco, en lugar de quedarse riendo como imbecil por que no va por la condenada maleta!- mi maletaaaa!- toda histerica corri detrás de ella hasta que la alcance, pero como ya estaba llegando al final, donde las regresan, alcanzo a entrar una parte de ella, tuve que jalarla para que no se fuera, pero otras maletas me lo impedian, mas bien mis bracitos no podian, segui tirando de ella hasta que cedio, mas bien, el la jalo

-Pudiste haber esperado a que volviera a aparecer en la banda- sostenia la maleta en mi mano lo suficientemente alto como para que ella quedara colgando, jaja que bajita es!

- Dijiste que se perderia, por eso me estrese, podrias bajar la maleta? No se si te des cuenta pero estoy colgando de ella

- jeje, perdon- baje la maleta y ella pudo soltarse, comenzó a hablar cosas que no entendi, probablemente estaria maldiciendo en su idioma

Salimos del aeropuerto, por todos los deoses! Tokio esta atestado de gente, yo solo lo segui, llegamos a la estacion del subterraneo y el se quedo verificando las rutas, yo solo me dedique a ver el lugar…un momento, desde afuera estan empujado a las personas para que entren en el pequenio vagon! O sea como? De verdad el Sr. pijamas va a hacer que me meta en esa lata de sardinas!

-Vamos o nos dejara- tome su maleta, y la empuje para que caminara, entramos al vagon, yo la empuje a ella y alguien mas me empujo a mi.

Me acomode a como pude entre el chorromil de gente que estaba dentro de este trasto, todos van como si nada pasara, alguien me empujo y termine de frente con Kakashi, golpeandome con el, aaaasu! Si Luis estuviera aquí me diria "ya que andas por ahí, estas a la altura de las circunstancias", jajajaja! Afortunadamente ese animalito con patas no esta aquí si no que oso con Kakashi

-Acércate mas, si no, te seguirán empujando- dije mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo su cintura y la jalaba hacia mi

-cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- me pone nerviosa este sitio, siento que en cualquier momento alguien va a no se…violarme o algo así…

- Unos 10 minutos – dije intentando concentrarme, eso de estarla agarrando me pone nervioso, de nuevo con esas cosas! Kakashi no baka! No debes pensar esas cosas…es una niña le llevas 14 años, no seas idiota

- WAAAA!! Kakashi me acaban de agarrar una nalga! Haz algo! Me están manoseando- le grite mientras sentía una mano que sobaba mis pompitas, sabia que esto pasaría, quien es el degenerado?! Le pateare el trasero! Un momento…no será Kakashi?...no, el no, tiene las manos ocupadas, voltee a verlo, el no se movía, seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba desde que me jalo hacia el…mal pensada, es un hombre serio y amable

- Tranquila suele pasar, ya me manosearon a mi también – le dije en tono burlón jajajaja, quien me gano la idea?……no, no, NO, no debes pensar eso, recuerda es solo una niña que tienes que llevar a casa con su padre, niña, niña!

- Chale…esto esta peor que el DF, no inventes!- el bendito subterráneo siguió avanzando hasta que llego a una estación, la gente comenzó a salir casi arrollándonos, el salio del vagón con mi maleta en su mano derecha y yo en su mano izquierda, si no me saca ahí me quedo o me pierdo.

-Ahora a donde vamos?- me soltó, me acomode el cabello y la ropa, parecía que me había dado un revolcón con alguien…

- Tomaremos un tren que nos llevara al puerto y de ahí tomaremos un barco a Konoha- tome de nuevo la maleta y comencé a caminar a la salida

- genial, a este paso voy a terminar con trasero de tabla – camine detrás de el, llegamos a la estación y compro los boletos, se sentó en una de las bancas de la estación, yo le seguí- cuanto tendremos que esperar?

- unas dos horas, llegamos muy temprano-

- ijole, que tal si comemos algo? Muero de hambre- dije sonriendo, mientras me agachaba a abrocharme mis converse

- gran idea!- rápidamente me levante del asiento- vamos, que quieres comer?

-pues……no soy muy dada a comer pescado y eso…..me da alergia, se me antoja mas una hamburguesa

- bueno busquemos una hamburguesa para ti y ramen para mi- camine a la salida, ella me siguió, a los pocos minutos encontré un puesto de ramen, me detuve a comprar, ella se puso al lado mío

- eso huele bien, que es?- neta que con el hambre que traigo me como lo que sea….es mas pónganme la vaca, yo solita me la como entera!

- ramen- esta llenísimo, espero que me atiendan pronto

- es como fideos con pollito estilo Maruchan?- Wa! Me mata con eso!

- si creo que es algo así, quieres?- dije mientras intentaba llamar la atención del vendedor, pero como hay mucha gente, no me hace caso, bueno al menos no tendremos que buscar su hamburguesa

- sipi, pero que sea de pollito- wiii! Comida, yupi! Fideos con pollito! Aaa ya quiero comer!, pero ijole hay demasiada gente y no le hacen caso a Kakashi, me infiltrare entre la gente y yo pediré, jojojojo! Chiquita pero picosa!, empujando a unas cuantas gentes llegue al frente del señor que atiende, llame su atención, hice el pedido…….un momento…..yo no tengo yenes! Como le voy a pagar?

-Aquí tienes- niña esta, se mete entre la gente sin avisar…..obvio que no tiene yenes, le pago al vendedor y salio de ahí con las dos ordenes de ramen

-Comidaaa!! Que deos bendiga lo que le caiga a mi barriga!- aun estábamos caminando rumbo a la estación, mientras tomaba los palillos y llevaba una gran porción de ramen a mi boquita- aaaaa esta hirviendo!-

-Jaja, espera a que se enfríe un poquito- que tonta! Jajaja….se me comica haciendo pucheros

- Chale, tendre que esperar para comer, quiero mi hamburguesa!- demonios cochino ramen, tenia que estar hirviendo?, ahora tendre escaldada la lengua todo el dia, que bazofia!

Al fin después de unos minutos mi ramen estuvo comestible, comence a comer lentamente como era mi costumbre, un momento……Kakashi ya habia terminado de comer……..a que hora se lo comio? No se quito la mascara para comer? Como?

-Ya acabaste?- aaasu se ha de haber atorado

- si- jajaja en una descuidada que se dio me termine mi ramen

- pero como? No te quitaste la mascara para comer o si?- nego con la cabeza- si te la quitaste?- afirmo con la cabeza- A que hora?! No me di cuenta!!!!!

- soy un jounin, no?- jajaja

- Chispiajos…..demasiado rapido para mi jajajaja- segui comiendo, al fin habra mas comidas y en alguna de esas lo vere como come o me dejo de llamar Matilda Makoto


	3. El viaje, parte 2

**Capitulo 3 "El Viaje, parte 2"**

Por fin se volvió hora de tomar el bendito tren , la gente comenzó a conglomerarse en los alrededores al abordaje, Kakashi seguía muy tranquilamente sentado en la banca con los brazos y una pierna cruzada, tenia su ojo cerrado, probablemente estaría dormido, jaja que chistoso! Se mantiene derechito, tenia que despertarlo, pero……una idea cruzo por mi mente…..jejeje me voy a divertir bastante……

Comencé a buscar algo con que llevar a cabo mi travesura…..no le puedo picar la nariz por la mascara, pero aun me queda el ojo, y si hay algo que se me da muy bien es eso de idear maldades…..seguí buscando….hasta que recordé el Lucas en polvito que me había comprado en la tiendita del aeropuerto……jojo…mujer prevenida vale por dos…..lo compre pensando que acá no encontraría estas delicias, pero ahora me servirá para mi maldad del día de hoy………muaaajajajajajajajaja!!!!!, me acerque lentamente, ya había abierto previamente el bote, le espolvoree un poquito en el ojo, se medio movió jejejeje….ahora si es hora de hablarle

-Ajem- me aclare la garganta, si seguía así me moriría de la risa antes y el se daría cuenta- Kakashi, creo que ya es hora de abordar- le moví del hombro, pero no despertaba, lo jalonee y balbuceo algo, en seguida descruzo los brazos y se estiro bostezando, pero aun no abría el ojo, bajo los brazos y se rasco la cabeza mientras abría el ojo, era hora de carcajearse! Apenas lo medio abrió y se llevo la mano al ojo para tallarlo

-Que sucede?- le pregunte en el tono mas inocente que pude, la verdad me estaba partiendo por reírme

- me pica el ojo, mas bien me arde, aaaauuuu!!- grito como niño chiquito jajaja, se siguió tallando el ojo, a los pocos segundos me volteo a ver con el ojo rojo y lloroso- Tengo el ojo rojo?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- ahora si me partí de la risa- jajajajajajajajajajajaja

- por que te ríes?- que le pasa por que se ríe como demente?, au, mi ojo! Ahora si andaré ciego

- Si, jajajajajajajajaja, si tienes el ojo rojo, por deos…..casi se te sale!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja- no mames! Jajajajaja que cagado! Travesura numero no se cual exitosamente cumplida!

- lo supuse, oye, el tren esta por dejarnos, si se va tendremos que esperar hasta mañana- mi ojo, demonios, no puedo ver bien

- Noooo!- deje de reírme eso si era cosa seria, agarre mi maletín y la jaladera de la otra maleta

Tomo sus maletas, condenada niña de seguro ella me puso algo, por eso se estuvo riendo, pero ya me las cobrare o dejo de llamarme Kakashi Hatake!...donde esta?...aaa! se me desapareció! Debo encontrarla, si no……..no hay paga!!!

-Kakashi- la escuche llamarme, inconfundible su vocecita nada japonesa y chillona, la busque con la mirada, tras unos segundos de buscar, la encontré dentro del vagón, que por cierto ya estaba avanzando, me gritaba desde la ventana, me apresure corriendo entre la gente y tome la primera puerta que encontré, avance entre la gente que aun se estaba acomodando, casi llegaba al final del vagón cuando sentí que alguien me jalo

-Por aquí!, chale pensé que te irías al otro vagón!- bueno pues que le pasa a este, es mas distraído que yo y el ondeando de Miguel juntos

- Aa, jeje perdón, pensé que estabas en el otro vagón- pues en cual puerta me subí? Todavía estoy dormido, ella se sentó en el asiento de la ventana

- Espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí, pero quiero ver el paisaje, cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?- ijole, esta comenzando a hacer calor, me puse suéter por que en el DF hace frío pero aquí esta comenzando a darme calor

- Unas 3 horas- no me digas que volverá a interrogarme……prefiero tomar una siesta…..o algo de silencio para idear su castigo por lo de mi ojo

- Bueno, tomare una siesta- jejeje, saque mi Laptop del maletín y la prendí….chale no tiene suficiente batería, espero que la de repuesto tenga suficiente carga, puse el password y abrí la carpeta de música, conecte los audífonos y me acomode para mi siesta.

Al menos no me molestara, que niña tan rara! Como sea…..tendré que buscar la manera de cobrarme lo de mi ojo, que aun me duele………que le haré?...podría……no, no, no, eso no! Ya vas a empezar con tus pensamientos pervertidos! Que te pasa Kakashi?!...mmm…………….no le puedo hacer nada en el cabello, lo tiene muy corto y todo raro, no creo que se enoje por cortarle algo mas………. .mmm………. jejeje…..la molestare picándole la nariz, con que?...jejeje la envoltura de la goma de mascar juju…..la haré rollito y……..listo! la venganza es dulce, sigilosamente acerque mi mano y lo lleve a su nariz

-ni lo intentes- QUE! Como se dio cuenta? Se supone que lo hice lo mas sigiloso que mi condicion de ninja me lo permite, como supo?

-no estoy tan dormida como crees, ademas soy bruja- jajaja! Noo, jajaja, sabia que se vengaria, se dio cuenta en algun momento que fui yo la del polvito en su ojo, se reacomodo en su asiento, yo cambie la cancion y me volvi a acomodar

Como se dio cuenta? Sera bruja……..bueno todas las mujeres son brujas, pero……como me vengare?! Por Kami soy el ninja genio algo se me tiene que ocurrir!

Ya casi llegamos y no encuentro que maldad hacerle, probare con la envoltura de la goma de mascar de nuevo al cabo que de seguro ya ha de estar bien dormida, volvi a tomar la envoltura y la lleve hasta su nariz, no se movio, le pique hasta que tuvo que moverse por que le molestaba, volvi a hacerlo, se volvio a mover como espantando una mosca y balbuceando……

-atrevete..namm…te…te….explotar...palestino...matar...Kill bill ... karate... atre...tete...nammm...street fighter……GRANADAAAAA!- todos en el tren voltearon a verla, yo solte la envoltura y me hice el despistado, a pero que susto me metio!

Se volvio a acomodar en el asiento y desconecto los audifonos de la computadora y comenzo a sonar la cancion que escuchaba, jajaja! Que musica tan chistosa!!, no se vale eso no le molesto tanto como a mi lo del ojo….tengo que hacerle otra maldad

No me dio tiempo de planear algo mas, hemos llegado al puerto, tenia apenas unos minutos que ella habia despertado, ahora guarda su computadora en el maletin, ya tendre mi venganza…

Nos bajamos del tren, camine rapido hacia donde estaba el equipaje y tome su maleta, ella me siguió algo adormilada

-rayos! Mi celular no tiene senial aquí, para que diablos me sirve?- genial, incomunicada con la sociedad, bueno eso es hasta que logre encontrar un lugar que tenga internet inalambrico

-probablemente te sea mas util comprar uno aquí- segui caminando mientras arrastraba su maleta, ella comia una golosina de las que habia comprado en el aeropuerto

- oye, a que hora sale el barco? Por que vamos en barco, verdad?, digo no se si quieras volver a pasar por lo del avion- neee, ni loca me subo de nuevo a una de esas cosas feas

- no te preocupes no iremos en avion, el barco sale maniana, nos quedaremos en un hotel- sii! Por fin un confortable futon

Caminamos por la acera, waw! Que ordenaditos todos, no hay coches que te atropellen o peseros dementes, el metro se ve muy nice, tampoco hay transitos mordelones o taxistas clandestinos…no creo que pueda vivir sin eso, jajaja…

Kakashi seguia arrastrando mi maleta con rumbo a la estacion del metro, de nuevo, como en Tokio, el condenado vagon estaba hasta las manitas de lleno, de nuevo el sr. pijamas me jalo hacia el, mientras abrazaba mi maleta y yo me ajustaba mas la correa de mi maletin

- esto solo tomara unos minutos- que desilusion, estoy muy comodo asi, que cuerpecito tiene!...BAKA!! de nuevo con lo mismo! Hentai!!!! Es menor de edad, deja de pensar esas cosas!!

Afortunadamente llegamos rapido a la estacion, esta vez me puse lista y no necesite que Kakashi me sacara de la estampida, el salio como sin nada llevando la maleta consigo y yo lo segui

- esta muy lejos el hotel? Estoy cansada y creo que tengo hambre de nuevo- definitivamente tengo hambre, mis tripas hacen ruidos raros

- no, que tal si comemos algo antes de llegar al hotel, o prefieres que nos registremos y después a comer?- aaa yo tambien tengo hambre!!!

- comida! Mis tripas hacen ruidos raros, que vergüenza!- el asintio sonriendo, supongo, aaa que no se me olvide ponerle atención cuando come

Se nos cruzo uno de esos Chan's Jr, y ella quiso comer ahí, hamburguesas, no me agradan mucho pero comida, es comida

-jajajajaja- no manches Chan's Jrs, la copia barata de Carl's Jr, que cagado! Solo espero que tengan una guacamole burger, aaa que rico!!! Veamos………."six thousand yens bacon cheese burger"….neeee….a ver "wasabi burger"….deos….. que menu tan anormal!!

-de que te ries?- que le pasa esta loca o que?

- de nada, esteee….no se cual pedir- creo que escogere al tin marin, de tin marin de do pinwue cucara macara titere fue! Yo no fui, fue tete, pegale, pegale que ella fue, dijo mi ama que contara hasta 10, 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10- una wasabi burger por favor!!- le dije a la seniorita de la caja, sonrio y volteo a ver a Kakashi

- Y usted señor, que va a pedir?- jajaja pobre chava los han de obligar a sonreir asi, eso, o se hizo cirugía plastica para parecerse al guason

- tiene ramen?- le pregunto simplon, la muchacha solo siguió sonriendo

- solo hamburguesas, señor- le contesto educadamente, en que parte del menú vio ramen?

- bueno, entonces la six thousand yens sushi burger- a falta de ramen tendre que conformarme con eso

Después de ordenar, nos sentamos en las banquitas, el seguia con mi maleta, la cual acomodo a un lado y comenzo a ver despreocupadamente por la ventana

- como es Konoha?- le pregunte simplona, la verdad estoy nerviosa, que clase de gente hay ahí?

- pues…es Konoha- que flojera, ademas que quiere que le diga?

- aaa jeje- tarado, que chistosito me salio- no, ya en serio, es un lugar grande? Hay mucha gente?

- pues si es algo grande, y hay mucha gente- la seniorita nos trajo la orden, tome mi hamburguesa, papas y refresco, hubiese preferido algo de sake. Ella hizo lo mismo que yo y empezo a comer

- CHINGUESU MADREEE!!!- aaaaaaaa!! Esta pinche hamburguesa pica de a madres! Que pedo con estooooo!! Aaa!!..o sea como! Se me aflojo el mocooo!! Crei que el chile se habia quedado en Mexico!!...momento…..aaaa neee!!! Es de agua, na mas arde poquito! Ta mejor el japalenio!!!

- que pasa?- Ahora a esta que le pasa?, por que grita asi?...se puso roja…..jajajajajaja! el wasabi!!! Jajajaja…demasiado picante para ella….jajajajaja…..se le cuelgan los mocos!! Jajaja….ya se le paso?

- nada, nada, solo que no me esperaba que esta cosa picara, pero es de agua, he comido cosas mas endemoniadamente picantes- huy mijo, esto no es naaa….la carne adobada de la marquesa, los pambazos con chile chipotle, la salsa borracha extra picosa de la mama de Viry….waaaa!!! ya los extranio!!!

- ninia rara- lo dije en voz alta?

- gracias- no necesitas decirmelo, ya lo se

* * *

aa menoo!! estoy de regreso...un capi nuevo...jeje me divierte tanto escribir esta historia, pero las cosas se comenzaran a poner feas...ya veran el prox capi, asi que no dejen de leer, prometo no tardarme mucho, pero es que me la he pasado entre cosa y cosa que ya ni tiempo...pero ya merito soy libre de la universidad y juro por todos los santos que me voy a poner a escribir...espero sus comentarios, wenos, malos, tomatazos, etc... 

dewa matta

Agaue


	4. Llegamos

_**Capitulo 4 "Llegamos"**_

Seguí comiendo, sin perder detalle de el, a pesar de que había tomado su comida seguía viendo por la ventana

- no vas a comer?- le pregunte, y seguí comiendo mis papas fritas

- me da flojera- la verdad es que estoy esperando a que se descuide para poder comer

- genial- ta loco si tuviera tanta hambre ya estaría comiendo, raro que es

- oye te puedo pedir un favor- le dije simplón

- si- deje la hamburguesa en la mesa

- puedes traer un poco mas de salsa de tomate, ya casi te la acabaste toda- excusa perfecta, para cuando regrese ya habré terminado de comer

- ayy! Lo siento! Claro que si, ahora regreso- me levante rápido de mi asiento y fui a que me dieran la salsa, cuando regrese ya no había hamburguesa ni papas fritas- o sea, como? Se supone que querías salsa de tomate!!

- cambie de parecer, que tal si terminas de comer y vamos a descansar al hotel?- que pereza, quiero dormir

- si, si como sea- demonios! Esta vez se me escapo, pero a la próxima no se me pasa!!

Termine de comer mi hamburguesa con wasabi, jajaja deos! Chan's Jr….aun me da risa…Kakashi se levanto de la mesa, tomo mi maleta, yo me acomode mi maletín y salí tras el, caminamos algunas cuadras y por fin encontramos el hotel, lo cierto es que el no tiene un gran sentido de la orientación.

Llegamos a la recepcion y pedi dos habitaciones, una para ella y una para mi obviamente

- lo siento señor, estamos llenos, solo hay una habitación- muy educadita la seniorita me respondio, genial! Tendriamos que compartir el mismo cuarto….Kami, por que me das esas tentaciones?

- si, si como sea, dime que tienen internet inalambrico!- le dije desesperada a la muchacha, lo cierto es que me importa un reverendo cacahuate tener que compartir la habitación con el, solo quiero mi internet!!!

-si- me respondio extraniada, Kakashi se registro y tomo las llaves

- aaaa!! Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado hoyyy!!!!- grito efusivamente mientras yo me dirigia al elevador, esta seria una laaaaarga noche…….

Por fin llegamos a la habitación, después de que se perdio y confundio como mil veces, se supone que el es el que sabe mas japonés por que es de aquí, pero creo que tiene mas que ver con que su sentido de la orientación es mas bien de la desorientación. La habitación estaba al final del pasillo, abrio la puerta y entramos, era un lugar espacioso con una pequenia salita y un comedor de dos sillas, el banio, una comoda y un tocador, un modular con una televisión, al frente una gran cama, como queen size, a un lado habia un balcon con una maravillosa vista al muelle.

Dejo la maleta a medio pedazo y se quito la mochilla dejandola en uno de los sillones de la salita, yo la tome y la arrastre un poco hasta llegar a donde estaba el armario, justo en la pared exterior del banio y a un lado de la cama. El se recosto en uno de los sillones, yo tome mi computadora y me sente en el comedorcillo.

- Por fin comunicada con la sociedad!!!!- grito efusiva y ruidosamente, de seguro ya tenia su internet, de pronto comenzo a sonar una musica extremadamente ruidosa como esa cancion que ponen cuando salen los chicos malos motociclistas en las películas americanas

- podrias bajar el volumen, eso es muy ruidoso- le dije, intentaba tomar una siesta pero su escandalo no me dejaba

- aaa!! Es "Bad to the Bone" de ZZ Top, deos es una de las mejores rolas que conozco y tu me pides que le baje el volumen! Sacrilegio! No es ruido, es rock texano!

- si, si comprendo que te gusta tu rock del tejon, pero intento tomar una siesta, solo baja un poco el volumen, o por que no mejor usas tus audifonos?- mocosa del demonio

- por que los perdi, si los tuviera no estaria discutiendo contigo en lugar de chonear con mis amigos- no bajo el volumen, genial tendre que dormir asi, ni modo

Cuando menos lo pense, el ya se habia quedado dormido y parecia que no le hacia el ruido pues tenia mi rock a todo lo que daba y después le siguió el reggeton y hasta baile y brinque el sillon y el ni en cuenta.

Ninia hiperactiva, con su musica rarota y moviendo la cabeza, se va a desnucar! Ademas por todos los cielos! Brinco el sillon!! O intenta despertarme o de verdad es una completa demente.

-No me importa que usted sea mayor que yo, hoy la quiero en mi cama y no malinterprete mi intencion es que no aguanto las ganas, por eso he venido a decirselo, hoy la quiero en mi cama, si no estas dispuesta, ya dimelo, es que no aguanto las ganas, dame un chanceeeeeeee!!!!- su vocecita me desperto, que clase de musica es esa? Mas bien que clase de cancion es esa?, no me di cuenta a que hora me habia quedado dormido, pero tenia rato durmiendo por que ella esta cambiada y ya esta oscuro

- aaaasuuuu! Nada te despierta, por cierto, roncas- dijo mientras la parte musical de la cancion seguia- no me importa que usted sea mayor que yo, oye, te quiero a ti aunque tengas mil amores, yo creo en el destino oye, tu sabes que dios tiene sus razones- siguió cantando y moviendose como si tuviera convulsiones o algo asi, me levante del sillon y entre al banio.

Jajajaja por todos los deoses! No puedo creer que no se hubiera despertado después de todo el jaleo que arme, o sea hasta el vecino vino a callarme y el ni en cuenta jajaja…..uuuu se paro al banio, capaz que se levanto por que ya le hizo digestión la hamburguesa jajajajaja. Tras unos minutos que mas bien parecia una hora salio con el cabello mojado y con una toalla enredada a la cintura, esperen un momento! Trae la cara tapada con una toalla? Que le pasa?

Genial, olvide meter mi ropa para cambiarme y tuve que salir medio desnudo, me esta viendo raro, que le pasa?-discupa si te incomoda, olvide meter mi ropa- me da mas vergüenza que me vea sin la mascara que asi

- no, es que….o sea…ni para bañarte te destapas la cara o que onda?- chales, que bueno estaaa!!! Estaria todavía mas buenototote si se quitara la toalla de la cara! Papito!!! De que juguetería saliste muñeco?, deos tanta carne y yo chimuela!!...ait! Matt que te pasa? Jeloooouu!! Es un señor amable que te lleva con tu papa y te aguanta tus boberias, es un señor de 30 anios que esta como quiere!! Que sexyy!!...ooooo!! tranquilas hormonas!!! Kakashi JAMAS se fijaria en una chamaca mocosienta como yo…..pero deos…..que estes chimuelo no quiere decir que no puedas ver el menú!!!

- aa si, pero, como sea, mejor me cambio- tomo su ropa y volvio a entrar al banio, aaaa que pendeja por que no le tome una foto!!aaaaaaaa!! bruta, brutaaaaaaaa!!!

-tranquila no te golpees con la mesa- que le pasa? se esta dando de topes con la mesa, tan mala impresión le cause? De seguro estara mas interesada en ver el cuerpo de un puberto que de un anciano como yo- disculpa si te incomode

- que?- dejo de golpearse

- que si te incomo…..- no termine de hablar

-aaaa, nooo, naaa….etto…es que mi amiga me conto de algo que me perdi- la verdad es que me doy de topes por lo idiota que soy, debi haberle tomado una foto! Adonis con pelo plata y nombre japones!!

- bueno, creo que es mejor que nos durmamos, el barco sale a las 10 y debemos levantarnos temprano, dormire en el sofa, tu ocupa la cama- queee? Nooooo, nooo, no, tu duermes conmigo, papitooooo!!

- por que? Si la cama es lo suficientemente grande, hay mucho espacio- puse mi mejor cara de angelito y afuera comenzo a llover- ademas, me dan miedo las tormentas, asi como los aviones

No duermo en la misma cama que tu por que si lo hago terminare haciendote cosas indecentes Matt!!!por Kami, como puede ser posible que me haga hervir tanto la sangre!!, aii pone esa cara de perrito triste, miedo? Como en el avion? Definitivamente tengo que dormir contigo pequenia!- esta bien, pero promete que no podras esa musica ruidosa

-lo prometo- nada de ZZ Top ni Daddy Yankee, algo mas romatico como Luis Miguel o Charlie Zaa

- quieres cenar?- estoy algo tenso, por Kami, eres un adulto no un adolescente, puedes controlarte, tengo que dejar de leer las chorradas de Jiraiya

-no, la wasabi burger me dejo llenisima!- me respondio sobandose el estomago mientras rebuscaba algo en su maleta, saco algo de ella y entro al banio. Minutos después salio con su pijama, de acuerdo esta ninia me esta incitando a que le haga cosas malas…. Esos shorts estan muuuuuuy cortos y esa playerita blanca no dejan mucho a la imaginación

-dormiras asi?- se habia vuelto a poner esa ropa estilo pijama, el chaleco, la mascara y la bandana

-si- o mejor deberia dormir sin nada, por si pasa algo…….que estas pensando hentai??!!!!

- que incomodo, pero bueno, de todas formas parece que siempre traes tu pijama puesto- jaja…see…mejor me acomodo en la comoda y confortable cama que compartire con este monumento de hombre, si tan solo tuviera unos añitos mas me le lanzaba

Se metio en la cama y se acomodo lista para dormir, me quite el chaleco y la bandana, me deje caer en el lado contrario de la cama, la tormenta comenzo a ponerse mas fea, truenos y relámpagos, al parecer ella ya se habia quedado dormida. Me quede despierto un momento con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, que tentacion tengo al lado mio!tiene 16 anios pero, que cuerpo!...unos minutos después ella se sento muy rapidamente en la cama

- te sucede algo?- dije sin cambiar de posición, jajaja esta toda greñuda

-tengo miedo!!! Quiero a mi mami!!- de nuevo esta histerica y parece que al borde de las lagrimas, que ninia tan mimada!!

- tranquila, es solo una tormenta, pronto terminara- intentare convencerla, no quiero que se ponga a llorar

- pero se oye muy feooo!! No puedo dormir!!- aaaaa!!! De veritas quiero a mi mamiiiiii!!! Buaaaaa!!!!!

De acuerdo, que hago? Ahora ya esta llorando, de seguro es lo de que comienza a sentir la ausencia y si a eso le unes lo de la tormenta…pobre……..

-necesitas algo? Un poco de agua?- como la calmo?, Nego con la cabeza efusivamente, hipando

- mi mami me abraza y me acaricia la cabeza hasta que me quedo dormida- aaaaa!! Mamiiiiiii!!!- quiero a mi mamita!!!

Siguió llorando, la hare de su mama? Me pone de los nervios que este de chillona, de acuerdo…solo un momento, me acerco a ella y se me avienta abrazandome fuerte, senti que moriria de asfixia!

- Kakashi!! Aaaa!! Tu me dijiste que no dejarias que me pasara nada!!- seguia histerica y apretandome, ya me dejo embarrados sus mocos

- si, eso dije, tranquila, todo esta bien- con mucha calma intente que me soltara un poco, se acomodo y de pronto deje de oir sus hipos y de sentir que sus lagrimas mojaban mi ropa.

Se quedo dormida, pero la tormenta no ceso, me temo que probablemente maniana no podamos tomar el barco. Por Kami! No puedo dormir, me pone nervioso que este tan cerca, lo peor es que se ha ido acurrucando cada vez mas al grado de que ahora me usa de almohada y la verdad no es que me moleste, pero…es una ninia, si tuviera unos aniitos mas juro que dejaria mi autocontrol de lado y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero nooo!!! No, no y no!! No soy un baka hentai! Bueno si, pero noooo!! No soy ningun pederasta…….aunque ya esta mayorcita, en edad de merecer…….sacate esas cosas de la cabezaaaa!!!

Ya esta amaneciendo y no he dormido nada, ella no se ha movido ni tantito, yo creo que hasta me tiene mas apretujado a ella…..Kami, Kami, KAMI!!! Sus curvitas me ponen a pensar en cosas malas!! No debo pensar esooo!!! Kakashi no bakaa!!...me reganiaba mentalemente cuando de pronto senti que ella se movio, me solto y ahora se acomodaba en su lado de la cama dandome la espalda……bien, se movio, ahora intentare dormir, me volvi a acomodar e intente dormir.

KAKASHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!- le escuche gritar con esa vocecilla, abri mi ojo, lo talle un poco y me movi

-que sucede, por que gritas?- fije mi vista en ella, estaba en la puerta, intentando cerrarla, parecia que alguien estaba intentando entrar

- este tipo quiere entrar!! Pero no se quien es, ademas trae una espada muy grande!!!!- me levante lo mas rapido que pude corri hasta ella y la movi de la puerta mientras le hacia un jutsu al que estaba en la puerta

-quien te envio?- le interrogue, estaba en el suelo pegado a la pared

- no es de su incumbencia, quiero a la Makoto- se levanto e intento atacarme con taijutsu, pero le esquive fácilmente, el muchacho no era muy fuerte, contraataque hasta que le deje inconsciente, minutos después llego la policia y se lo llevo, me interrogaron y les dije que habia intentado atacar a Matt.

Regrese a la habitación y ella estaba sentada en la salita comiendose las unias, se levanto rapido y me abrazo

-gracias! Ese tipo me asusto, que paso? Se lo llevo la policia? Quien crees que lo haya enviado?- hablo tan rapido que apenas pude entender lo que me decia

- tranquila, para eso estoy aquí, si, se lo llevo la policia, no tengo idea de quien haya sido- le conteste mientras la separaba de mi- ahora vamos a desayunar, son las 9, a las 10 sale el barco- ella asintio, tomo sus cosas y camino a la puerta

- por que no sales tu primero?- tome mi mochila y tranquilamente me dirigi a la salida, sali, ella se quedo dentro

-puedes salir, no hay nadie mas que yo en el pasillo- despacio, salio de la habitación, cerrandola tras de si.

Llegamos al restaurante del hotel, pues el desayuno estaba incluido, comio un poco de fruta, mientras yo le veia, algo aburrido, masticar lentamente sus pedazos de sandia y melon.

-No vas a comer?- me pregunto dejando su tenedor en el plato

-no, no tengo hambre- me miro algo incrédula y levantado una ceja

- pero si tu sugeriste lo del desayuno, pense que tenias hambre!, si lo que te preocupa es que te vea sin mascara te prometo que me tapo los ojos y no te veo- se llevo las manos a los ojos para taparselos

- no, no es eso, es que no se me antoja lo que hay, demasiado sano para mi gusto- se destapo los ojos y me sonrio, siguió comiendo su fruta y tomo un poco de su zumo de naranja

- bueno, entonces que vas a desayunar?-

-pues….debe haber un puesto de ramen por ahí-

Que super lindisimo es!!! Waa!! Que paciencia tiene!! De verdad……ojala fuera unos aniitos mas grande y me le lanzaba!...que piensas Matildaaa!! Este Adonis ha de tener una esposa y chorromil hijos, con lo bueno que esta no creo que alguien lo rechace

- te puedo preguntar algo- caminabamos por la acera, rumbo al muelle que no estaba muy lejos de ahí

- si- hay esta ninia y sus preguntas!

- eres casado?- aii!! Rompe mi corazon de una buena vezzz!!

- no – le respondi simplemente, solterito sin compromiso

-No?- aaa!!! En seriooooo!! Comooooo!!

-No, mi vida es demasiado inestable, como para mantener una relacion- cierto, no se en que mision pueda no regresar

- orale, pero algun dia te retiraras, no?- waw! Hay chancee!!, zoooopeee!!! No pienses en eso!!

- si, si no muero en alguna mision- me incomoda esta conversación, nunca pense en el retiro

- pero igual, no mueres y te quedas solito- estoy dispuesta a acompañarte!! Me sacrifico por la causa!

- uno nunca sabe, ahí esta nuestro barco- fin de la conversación, mejor subamos al bendito barco y lleguemos rapido a Konoha para entregarsela a su papa y que deje de hacer preguntas y de dar tentaciones!

Camine con los dos boletos en la mano, para entregarselos al hombre chaparro y gordo que estaba en el puentecillo para abordar, se los di y nos dejo pasar, busque el camarote, que era el mismo de siempre y me sente en el sillon. Matt se quedo parada en la entrada

-cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- solto su maleta de carrito y desaflojo el maletin que traia

- llegaremos maniana como a mediodia- se metio al camarote y dejo la maleta en el pequenio armario, de hecho todo el lugar era pequenio, una camita matrimonial, un sillon para una persona , un pequenio cuarto de banio y un comedor de dos sillas. Se sento en el comedor y suspiro

-de seguro no hay internet aquí, verdad?-

- la verdad no creo que haya- me recoste en el respaldo del sillon

- que aburrido!, que voy a hacer todo el santo dia aquí?- sonaba frustrada

- no se, yo traigo mis libros- saque uno de la mochila, que previamente habia dejado a un lado del sillon

- esos libros son medios hentai, no?- se pasa, por que lee esas cosas? Sera pervertido?

- me gustan, ademas que los escribe uno de mis conocidos- cierto, Jiraiya alguna vez me recomendo leer sus chorradas y terminaron gustandome

- genial, mi amiga Lucy escribia historias, gano varios premios, pero nunca le publicaron algun libro- aiiii!! Lucy!! Buaa!!!

- que mala suerte- decidi ponerme a leer con mucha atención, ella se levanto de la silla y se avento en la cama

- tomare una siesta, despertare cuando tenga hambre o ganas de ir al banio, no me despierta nada mas, a menos que sea la alerta del messenger o el celular jejeje- se acomodo y se puso a dormir

Yo segui leyendo, pero hubo un momento en que comence a imaginarme lo que en el libro decia, o sea yo haciendole esas cosas a Matt! Maldita sea mi mente cochambrosa!, guarde el libro y segui en el sillon, algo alla abajito se estaba poniendo medio feliz……Kami!!! Mejor me dare una ducha fria!

Cuando Sali del banio ella seguia dormida, toda desparramada en la cama, Sali del camarote, necesitaba aire fresco. Llegue a la cubierta y me sente en una de las sillas que estaban por ahí, estaba anocheciendo. Llevaba ya buen rato ahí, recostado en la silla, viendo el cielo y escuchando el sonido del mar cuando escuche que alguien venia corriendo y gritando, me levante un poco y pude ver que era Matt, alguien la perseguia y gritaba mi nombre.

Me vio y corrio hacia mi y la puse detrás de mi para protegerla, otro ninja probablemente amigo del anterior, saco un kunai y se avento contra mi, pero antes de que pudiera llegar uno de los marineros le avento una red, haciendolo caer frente a mi, le pise la mano para que soltara el kunai y me agache para interrogarlo

- tu me diras quien quiere a esta ninia- Matt salio de atrás de mi, con su carita asustada y mordiendose las unias

- que te importa!! Solo damela, mi señor la quiere- se levanto, peleando con la red, para liberarse, yo le golpee la cabeza

- me importa por que estoy a cargo de ella, y quien es tu señor?- le repeti, serio y energico

- un enemigo del cónsul, no puedo decir mas- aun con la red encima, corrio y se avento al agua

- que tipo tan loco! Un enemigo de mi papa, quien sera?- me pregunto y me vio fijamente como queriendo encontrar la respuesta

- la verdad, no lo se, es por esto que tu padre me mando por ti- le dije sonriendo

- si, creo que estuvo bien después de todo, por cierto, no tienes hambre?- se sobo la panza mientras me preguntaba

- si, un poco, vamos a cenar?-

-siii-

Caminamos hasta llegar al restaurante del barco, un lugar pequenio tambien yo comi un platillo medio raro con mucho pescado y ella solo comio algo de gelatina, pues lo que habia en el menú no le parecia. Regresamos al camarote, tomo algunas cosas de su maleta y se metio al banio. Algunos minutos después salio de nuevo con su mini pijama y se metio a la cama

- hasta maniana-

- No crees que es muy temprano aun para dormir?

- eh?- salio de las sabanas

- pues…….si….pero pos que mas hago?- se sento en la cama y se paso una mano por el cabello, yo seguia sentado en el sillon leyendo mi libro y de cuando en cuando la veia de reojo- quien crees que haya enviado a esos tipos?

- la verdad no tengo la mas minima idea, tendriamos que preguntarle a tu padre por sus enemigos-

-chale- se volvio a aventar a la cama yo segui leyendo

-crees que le agrade a mi papa?- de repente le escuche preguntar, en voz baja, mas bien como si estuviera preguntandoselo a si misma

- claro que si, es tu padre- volvio a sentarse en la cama y se rasco la cabeza

- el que sea mi padre no quiere decir que le agrade, nunca me visito, siempre me enviaba regalos costosos el dia de mi cumpleanios pero nunca me llamo siquiera para saber si me habian gustado, es raro, no?-

-no lo se, quizas, pero al menos le importas-

-creo que si, envio a un super jounnin por mi, en lugar de ir el-

- me envio a mi por que pensaba en tu seguridad, ya te han atacado dos veces-

- pudo haber ido el y tu, pero creo que el no se toma esa clase de molestias, como sea… mejor me duermo, si no, terminare enojada aventandote las almohadas o algo asi- se volvio a acomodar en la cama, yo segui unos minutos mas leyendo

-Kakashiiii!!!- senti que me zarandeaba

-que pasa?- me habia quedado dormido en le sillon, tenia el libro en las piernas

- pues te quedaste dormido y estas todo torcido, ven a acostarte- caminaba rumbo a la cama y se acosto, tome el libro y lo puse en la mochila, me quite la bandana y la mascara dejandolas en el sillon y me encamine a la cama, me sente en el borde y me quite las botas.

Ella estaba acomodada en su lado de la cama y parecia que se estaba quedando dormida, me recoste en mi lado e intente quedarme dormido…el techo se veia interesante…

Despertamos poco antes de que el barco aparcara en el muelle, bajamos de el y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la aldea, llegamos a la entrada, ella curioseaba viendo para todos lados, habia mucha gente en las calles, era lunes y los comerciantes ya tenian sus negocios abiertos y funcionando.

En el trayecto a la casa del Sr. Makoto me encontre con Iruka, que tambien regresaba de una mision con Shikamaru y Kiba, cruzamos algunas palabras mientras Matt veia raro a los tres.

Por fin llegamos, estabamos frente a la entrada y Matt se habia quedado estatica viendo el lugar, el portero esperaba a que entraramos

-anda, entremos- le dije mientras la empujaba levemente

- no quiero entrar- dijo seria- no conozco a ese señor, quiero regresar con mi mama- apreto fuerte la correa del maletin y yo intente no verle fastidiado

- ya estas aquí, que te cuesta entrar- si no entra no me puedo ir, y si no la entrego no hay paga y tendria que regresarla, seria una molestia repetir todo ese trayecto y mas con ella poniendome esas tentaciones

se quedo callada un momento y pude ver como tenia la mandibula tensada, el portero me volvio a ver suplicante, para que entraramos

- que decides?- le dije mientras comenzaba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta- vienes?

Arrastro la maleta y camino siguiendome… no se veia muy segura

* * *

Bueno aki esta el cap4 desde hace algun tiempo k lo empece pero no habia tenido chance de terminarlo...bueno ya acabe con la escuela y ya voy mejor con mi salud asi k seguire publicando lo mas pronto k pueda...espero k les este gustando...espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos son bien recibidos, de antemano mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografia, pero si me ponia a revisar no publicaria nunca... 

dewaa!!

Agaue


	5. Mi nueva vida

**Capitulo 5 "Mi nueva vida"**

La residencia de mi papa es muy grande, tenemos quien sabe que tanto tiempo caminando para llegar hasta donde el esta……..estoy cansada y tengo miedo, al menos Kakashi esta cerca, es taaaan lindooo!!!, no debo de pensar en eso…solo concentrarme en dar una buena impresión, jeje que gran broma!!!!

-oye- llame la atención de mi guarura, el volteo despreocupadamente a verme

-mjm- "dijo" sin dejar de caminar

- como es mi papa?-

- pues te pareces mucho a el, tienes los mismos ojos, aunque los tuyos son mas claros- el seguía caminando detrás del guardia, yo me detuve un momento

- volveré a verte después de esto?- después de todo el ha sido quien me ha cuidado todo este tiempo, me ha apoyado con todo y mis berrinches y mis estupidas fobias

- no lo se, probablemente- aunque pienso que lo mas sano es no volver a vernos, me produces pensamientos nada decorosos niña

- podré visitarte? Vives aquí?-

-si y no- claro, mi casa esta aquí pero no siempre estoy en ella

-como?- a ver esa respuesta es muy rara

- pues vivo aquí, pero por lo regular ando en misiones, así que casi nunca estoy en casa-

- aa que pena, espero un día poder visitarte y que estés en casa- le dije sonriendo y el volteo a verme de nuevo con una "expresión" extraña, después me sonrió

Al fin llegamos, al que creo es el despacho de mi papa, Kakashi llamo a la puerta y se escucho un "adelante", abrió la puerta y entro, yo iba detrás de el jalando mi maleta

- y bien señor Hatake, donde esta ella?- esa voz….seguramente era de mi papa

- dale su tiempo Yoshi, tu hermana no nos conoce, de seguro le da un poco de pena salir de detrás del señor Hatake- entonces el que hablo primero no era papa?, fue entonces cuando asome un poco la cabeza y le vi, sentado en el escritorio llevaba un kimono negro con blanco y a su lado estaban dos jóvenes, supongo que uno de ellos seria Yoshi, probablemente los dos serian mis medios hermanos

-papa?- fue lo único que atine a decir, estaba algo….shockeada…..digo nunca pensé que mi papa fuera tan mayor, hasta parece mas mi abuelito

- si, Matilda- me respondió, aaaaaashhh!! Como odio que me digan así

-Matt, no me gusta que me llamen Matilda- acote media enojada

-creo que ya he cumplido, es mejor que me retire, hasta luego Matt- se dio la vuelta y me puso la mano en la cabeza sonriendo, camino a la salida, que estaba a pocos pasos

- espera!- le grite medio corriendo hacia el y lo abrace- gracias!!!!- no se movió, pero tampoco me abrazo, solo sentí que me separo de el y me susurro un "no hay de que" mientras abría la puerta para salir

-Matt, ellos son tus hermanos- me llamo papa - Yoshitaka- señalo al mas alto, se parecía muchísimo a papa, pero llevaba el pelo corto y vestía con un traje negro y corbata- y el mas pequeño, Hoji- hizo una reverencia, el no se aprecia tanto a papa y llevaba unas gafas, además de que era mas bajito que Yoshitaka y también vestía un traje

- Hola!- intente sonreír, pero no me salía muy bien, digo es raro, 16 años de mi vida viviendo con mi mamita y de hija única y de repente vivo con mi papa y otros dos hermanos, que vida tan loca!

- Hoji se encargara de mostrarte la casa, por ahora Yoshi y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, mañana te llevara al instituto

- cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?- lo siento, pero quiero saber cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para regresar a mi México lindo y querido

- pues depende de ti- YES! Ya vine ya me voy!!!!- estarás conmigo hasta que termines la universidad, depende que decidas estudiar- se me aguado la fiesta

- si tienes mas preguntas, Hoji te las responderá, nos veremos a la hora de la cena- Hoji se movió de donde estaba, caminando directo a mi

- vamos, te mostrare tu habitación imouto- le seguí por el pasillo y se me hacia que estaba muuuuuuy lejos

-oye, cuanto caminaremos? La habitación esta del otro lado de la ciudad o que?- a el le hizo gracia y se volteo sonriendo

-no, que gran imaginación tienes Matt-chan, la casa es muy grande, hay 20 habitaciones, distribuidas por toda la casa, las habitaciones de papa están en el ala norte, de la que venimos, las de oniisan en el ala este, las mías en el ala oeste y las tuyas en el centro-

- haaaay! Que mala suerte! Me toco en medio, no podré ver el paisaje- que flojera nada mas podría ver la casa!

- no, de hecho esas habitaciones son las que dan al patio trasero, podrás ver la montaña de los Hokages y los jardines de la casa, también ahí están las albercas, es la manera mas fácil y rápida de llegar al comedor, la estancia y las puertas principales, es por eso que papa dispuso que esas fueran tus habitaciones

- bueno, al menos mas fácil para mi, y dime Hoji…amm oniisan, tienen Internet?, odontólogo?, antros?, cual es la mayoría de edad?- me miro azorado, creo que le hice demasiadas preguntas demasiado rápido, jejejejejeje

- pues Internet, si, odontólogos no creo, antros no se que sean y la mayoría de edad es 20- pobre, jejeje

- aii genial, solo me cuelgan cuatro años para ser mayor, al menos me queda el consuelo de que hay Internet, oye, tu cuantos años tienes?-

- 27 y Yoshi tiene 30- aaaasuuu ya están ancianos, jajaja

- órale, no te ves tan grande, te calculaba unos 23 y a Yoshi unos 25, es de la misma edad que Kakashi-

- el ninja?- me pregunto sin mucho interés

-si, el tampoco se ve tan grande, pero papa si, lo imaginaba mas joven-

- supongo que si, tu mama no es tan mayor verdad?-

- no, mi mama tiene 35 años y la tuya?-

- pues ahora tendría 48, pero murió cuando yo tenía 15 años-

- aiii lo siento, no sabia, perdón-

-no importa, esta bien, apenas nos conocemos, que mas quieres saber?-

-eres casado, tienes novia o algo así?- quiero un teléfono para hablarle a mi mami

- tengo una prometida, nos casaremos el mes que entra y antes de que preguntes nii-san ya esta casado y tiene dos hijos

-o sea que ya tengo sobrinos? Chales, quien es el viejito? El o yo?- mi hermano, que raro decir eso, soltó una carcajada

- creo que el es el viejito, por que tu aun eres muy pequeña imouto- siguió sonriendo, este wey me cae bien, aunque ya esta grande es buena onda

- oye nii-san, donde hay un teléfono, quiero llamarle a mi mama-

Me llevo a mi habitación, waw!!! O sea un ala completa de la casa significa cinco habitaciones, un estudio, una estancia y un cuarto de tele, todo era demasiado grande, o sea era como del tamaño de mi casa en Reynosa, no manches!! Deje mis cosas y Hoji se fue, disculpándose por que tenía que ir a ver a su prometida.

Me acomode en la habitación, grandisima, conecte mi laptop a Internet y llame a mi mama, estuve hablando con ella como tres horas, pobre allá era de madrugada y la desperté, se me olvido el cambio de horario. Vi si alguno de mis zombis amigos estaban conectados, pero ni señas, así que me puse a mandarles correos. Dieron las 7 y un sirviente me dijo que la cena ya estaba lista y me guió hasta el comedor, estaba lejos de la habitación pero era fácil llegar sin perderse.

Papa estaba ahí junto con Hoji, que me sonrió y me dijo que me sentara a su lado, después llego una mujer, que supongo es la esposa de Yoshi, pues traía a dos niños con ella, los acomodo en las sillas y después se sentó.

- Ella es Michimaru, es la esposa de Yoshi, Michi-san- dijo Hoji dirigiéndose a ella – ella es Matt-chan, nuestra imouto

-Hola Sra. Michimaru- le dije sonriendo, ella hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y sonrió

- puedes llamarme Michi-san, ellos son Oku-chan y Yoshi-chan- señalo a los niños, que original, se llaman como mi papa y su papa

- hola peques!!- genial, odio a los niños, pero parece que no hacen mucho desmadre, por que hicieron la misma reverencia que hizo su mama, papa dio la orden de que sirvieran la cena y unos momentos después llego Yoshi y se sentó del otro lado, junto a papa y a Michi

La cena paso equis, Papa, Yoshi y Hoji se la pasaron hablando de negocios y de pronto me involucraron en la conversación, preguntándome si me gustaban mis habitaciones, la casa, etc….

Al día siguiente Hoji me llevo al instituto……que horror! No sabia que de verdad llevaran esos uniformes ridículos que ponen en los anime, me veía tan boba, así que me lo puse a mi estilo, desfajada, sin el corbatín, ya me encargaría del largo de la falda y de ajustar el saco, parecía un costal de papas……

Todo el día me la pase asediada por mis compañeros, como era la novedad de la escuela y era de otro país todos enloquecieron, hasta los maestros, pues resulto que el curso en el que me pusieron equivalía mas o menos a lo que yo había visto en segundo de secundaria, y no es que fuera muy inteligente pero pues al menos tengo buena memoria y me salvo de algunas situaciones desagradables por culpa de mis compañeros que me lanzaban notitas. Esto es el comienzo de lo que será mi nueva vida aquí, lejos de mi mami, de mis amigos con los que había compartido tantas cosas, la comida, la escuela, la casa, los hermanos, todo………..

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que llegue aquí, hoy se casa Hoji y me obligan a usar un kimono, Michi-san me ayuda a ponerme esta cosa infernal, ella ya esta arreglada, toda bonita, hasta parece muñequita y los dos mocosos esperan afuera.

Un mes desde que Kakashi me abandono aquí, no volvió a visitarme, supe por Yoshi que había venido dos días después a entregarle un reporte acerca de lo sucedido en el viaje, pero tan rápido como vino, se fue y además fue cuando yo aun estaba en el instituto, no espero a verme, pero que podía pedir? Era su trabajo traerme hasta aquí, no cuidarme todo el tiempo, para eso tengo un papa y dos hermanos, no?, intente buscarle, de hecho se donde vive, pero las veces que he ido a su casa a buscarle, no le he encontrado. La ultima vez que fui me encontré con un muchacho rubio muy simpático, Naruto, creo, me dijo que Kakashi había sido su sensei y que de seguro si no respondía a la puerta era por que andaba de vago por ahí o quizás por que estaba en alguna misión, no supo darme mucha razón de el.

A veces me siento triste por haber dejado atrás todo lo que conocía, pero me consuela saber que no estaré aquí para siempre, estudiare algo corto y regresare a mi México, hace apenas unos días que llego mi teclado y mi guitarra junto con algunas otras cosas que mama creyó que podía necesitar. Aunque se que Kakashi solo fue mi cuidador unos días, le extraño, no se por que, quizás sea por que se porto súper lindo conmigo, además de que esta hecho un cuero….jeje…..

-Matt-chan?- Michi-san me saco de mis cavilaciones, había logrado acomodarme esta cosa, con la que no se como demonios voy a caminar

-siiiii??- le conteste con un tono medio juguetón, como suelo contestar

- ya estas lista, te ves muy linda- me sonrió y me dio un abanico de madera, camino al tocador y tomo una barra de lápiz labial rojo y me lo dio- maquillate un poco, te ves cansada

- aaa see gracias- me reí, era cierto últimamente me había estado durmiendo muy tarde por platicar con mis amigos y ya varias veces me habían llamado la atención en la escuela, no era mi culpa, el maestro de matemáticas se empeñaba en hacerlas difíciles, siendo que eran cosas fáciles que yo ya había visto, el de historia universal no podía creer que supiera tanto, el de geografía se había dado por vencido cuando me pregunto las capitales de las ciudades del mundo, el de ingles quiso reprobarme por corregirle frente a la clase la pronunciación de una frase muy sencilla, por lo regular no le pongo mucha atención a esas clases y prefiero dormir en ellas, las únicas que atiendo bien son las de historia japonesa, japonés y deportes, pues son las que no se y deportes me cuesta trabajo, soy demasiado floja para eso jejejeje.

Termine de arreglarme y salí con mi cuñada rumbo al jardín de la casa donde se celebraría la ceremonia, parecía que todo Konoha estaba ahí, había de todo, maestros, empresarios, comerciantes, ninjas, amigos d…….NINJAS!!!, eiiii probablemente Kakashi andaría por aquí!!!!.

Mas animada camine por el lugar hasta que vi a Hoji que estaba muy nervioso y Yoshi intentaba calmarlo, mientras sus hijos se descalabraban entre ellos jajajaja……decidí calmar las aguas, Okumo era un niño agresivo y decidido a pesar de ser el menor de los dos, era el mas aguerrido y según el quería ser ninja….jajajaja casi todos los niños en esta aldea a su edad, 3 añitos, querían ser ninjas.

-eii mocoso!! Deja a tu hermano!!! Ahora por que pelean?- lo jale de la camisa del traje, el saco estaba tirado en el suelo junto con Yoshi quien estaba todo revolcado y Oku-chan se cruzo de brazos

- pues nii-san dice que Naruto es un dobe….pero yo le digo que no debe decir dobe y menos a Naruto-sama!!!-

-Mira moquitos, no se quien tostadas sea Naruto y no me interesa si es un dobe, pero lo que si se es que no deben de estar peleando, compórtense! Y no digan dobe!!!- Yoshi se levanto y me vio como queriendo llorar- par de mocosos, vayan a lavarse y que no los vea Michi-san si no les dará mas que esto- les metí un sonoro zape, jajajaja que divertido!!! Na más pa eso me gustan los chamacos!!!!

-HAI!- gritaron al unísono y salieron corriendo rumbo a la casa, yo seguí caminando, buscando entre la gente a ver si se me hacia que mi Adonis de pelo plata anduviera por aquí, pero nada, la ceremonia comenzó y me hicieron sentarme junto a Papa.

Después de la boda de Hoji decidí no volverme a hacer ilusiones, creo que no volveré a verlo, platique incontables veces con Luis, el psicoloco mi grupo de amigos, acerca de Kakashi y decidí hacerle caso, es inútil que siga buscando a un hombre como el.

La ultima vez que intente buscarle fue cuando cumplí 20 años, los años anteriores había ido a su casa a dejarle una invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero nunca había asistido, quizás no es de su interés asistir a una fiesta de niños en donde no hubiera alcohol y cosas de adultos, por eso pensé que la fiesta de los 20 seria diferente, pues Meiji, una chica que conocí en el instituto, había organizado la fiesta en algo así como un antro.

Fue la ultima desilusión que me lleve, ahora si, definitivamente tenia que olvidarme de el, fue una noche mala de verdad, Koichi se puso demasiado ebrio, Meiji, Kentaro, Joen y yo intentábamos evitar que tomara mas, estaba apenada por las idioteces que hacia mi amigo, si, ellos se convirtieron en mis nuevos amigos. El caso es que entre vergüenza y vergüenza, además de esa música rara, para nada bailable y sin nada de reggeton, me la había pasado viendo a la entrada del establecimiento, esperando a que apareciera por ahí, pero nunca llego. Quizás no sea la clase de tipos que a pesar de ser solteros no se juntan con mocosos, y que si ya no fuera soltero? Tal vez esa sea la razón, que torpe! Y yo buscándole como la colegiala enamorada que soy!! Quizás haya tenido problemas con su esposa por culpa mía!!!...hasta ahora lo pienso.

Seis años desde que llegue aquí, poco después de cumplir los 20 papa me dijo que me había prometido en matrimonio con un Hyuuga, que según de una de las familias mas poderosas de Konoha y me dijo que mi matrimonio con el chico este resultaría en un gran beneficio para la economía de ambos, Hoji me dijo que si no quería no aceptara el compromiso, pero que no decidiera tan precipitadamente, pues el conocía al Hyuuga y era buena persona.

Y no dudaba que fuera bueno, el caso es que a pesar de que me había prometido a mi misma olvidar a Kakashi, no había podido todavía, por que tenia que haberme enamorado de un hombre mayor que yo? 14 años mas grande, sabio, genial, guapo e interesante…….y es que al principio se me había convertido en obsesión, pregunte a cuanta gente se me ocurrió acerca de el, sabia todo lo que pude investigar, pero aun así, no podía encontrarlo y no había dado con el desde que llegue aquí y le vi por ultima vez el día que me dejo con mi papa. Curioso seguir enamorada de alguien sin verle, el caso es que a pesar de que Neji era bueno, no pude aceptar el compromiso, un clavo no saca a otro clavo y además el estaba enamorado de otra chica, Ten Ten, con la que se caso un año después.

Yo decidí irme de casa de papa, apenas termine el instituto y me deshice del compromiso con Neji, mi Papa no estaba de acuerdo con que estudiara música, Hoji siempre me apoyo y Yoshi siempre estuvo neutral, siempre calculador y mejor se dedicaba a su familia y no se metía mucho conmigo. El día que deje esa casa solo me lleve conmigo lo que había traído de México, me quede en el apartamento de Kentaro unos días, hasta que logre conseguir algo, siempre había pensado en la posibilidad de escaparme, así que había hecho un ahorradito, lo único malo es que no podía volver a México con mama hasta que no tuviera un papel de la universidad que decía que había terminado por que le traería problemas legales. Entre a la escuela de música de Konoha, no era muy grande ni muy prestigiosa, pero lo que me apuraba era tener mi titulo de licenciatura, después de eso regresaría a México y estudiaría en la Capital o en Estados Unidos.

Tuve que buscar un trabajo, de mesera, hasta que un día me contrataron de cantante en un canta-bar muy popular de Konoha, Kentaro, Koichi, Joen, Meiji y yo, formamos un grupo y ahora tocamos en ese antro al que fui por primera vez, pero decidimos cambiar el ambiente y ahora se vuelve muy popular.

Seis años desde que salí de mi casita en Reynosa, al lado del peliplata del que me enamore y que no he podido ver desde la vez que me dejo en casa de Okumo Makoto, un completo loco tradicionalista, por que, si no fuera por Hoji, hubiese terminado en un manicomio, es curioso aceptar la realidad, me enamore de ese ninja y nada ha podido sacármelo de la cabeza, ni Koichi ni ninguno de los otros chicos con los que salí, la mayoría terminaban pensando que era lesbi o que de plano era una persinada, pero es que no podía estar con ellos de ninguna manera que no fuera como amigos, y solo Koichi logro comprenderlo, aunque el no sabia por quien babeaba.

* * *

bueeeno no me demore mucho con este capi, de hecho es el capi k he escrito mas rapido, mas que ningun otro de alguna otra de mis historias, el caso es k...aki estaaaa!! jejeje...y bueno kedo como keria, interpretenlo como kieran...sera el final o no? aun no lo se, pero seria una buena forma de terminarlo, despues de todo me ha costado estos 5 capis y este podria ser un buen final...desde mi punto tragico de vista...pero no se...al final creo k la opinion de los lectores es la k cuenta...en ustedes esta que esta historia tenga un final distinto...

dewaaa!!

Agaue


	6. Celebrando, ¿Que?

Capitulo 6 "Celebrando, ¿Qué?" 

No se como fue que me deje convencer por estos mocosos, quizas sea por que yo tambien estoy contento de que Sasuke haya regresado, Naruto y Sakura se ven distintos, todo lo que perdieron cuando Sasuke se fue regreso en el mismo momento que le vieron volver.

Ahora estoy en camino a la celebración del segundo aniversario del regreso del Uchiha, aunque mas bien se convertia en una oportunidad mas de ponernos ebrios, decir idioteces y con mucha suerte despertar en el departamento de una linda chica a la que no recuerdas de lo ebrio que estabas. En fin, no tenia muchas ganas de salir, desde hace algunos anios que me siento raro, como si hubiese olvidado algo, algunas veces se me viene alguien a la cabeza, pero me repito a mi mismo que debo de dejar de pensar en ella……si, ella, en Matilda Makoto, pero es que durante esos dias logro sacar una parte de mi que ni yo mismo conocia, creo que lo mejor que pude haber hecho fue separarme definitivamente de ella.

Sakura me dijo que iriamos a un sitio no tan nuevo, pero que comenzaba a ponerse bien en estos tiempos, yo tambien habia escuchado rumores por las calles, ese lugar llamado "Ultra" habia comenzado a volverse popular desde que habia una nueva banda, pero quien sabe, por lo regular lo que le gusta a los jóvenes de hoy es andar brincando como chivos locos con rock pesado.

Sin muchas ganas me dirigi al lugar, de seguro ya estarian todos ahí, llegue y habia mucha gente en la entrada, habia guardias escogiendo a la gente que podia entrar y todo, pense que seria una molestia hacer fila, pues de seguro mis "pupilos" y toda la bola de borrachos ya estarian ahí, me acerque sigilosamente hasta la entrada y espere a que el guardia se descuidara y me escabulli

- a donde vas, amigo?- el tipo se dio cuenta de que intentaba escabullirme

- pues adentro, veras me esperan alla si me demoro un poco mas la vieja Tsunade se enfadara- el hombre con cabeza de rodilla se cruzo de brazos frente a mi asintiendo

- esperas que te crea que la Hokage esta alla dentro y que espera a un enclenque como tu, viejo?- comenzo a burlarse- ni siquiera creo que seas un ninja- los que hacian fila comenzaron a hacer bulla

- bueno, como quieras, si no crees que Tsunade esta alla dentro es por que no eres de por aquí, y como no crees eso, estoy seguro de que no me creeras que soy Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia y que la bandana de ninja que llevo en mi cabeza es una autentica de la escuela de ninjas

- precisamente, tu lo haz dicho, asi que largate de aquí antes de que te saque a patadas- de acuerdo el hombre era mas grande que yo y feo ademas, la gente que estaba en la fila comenzo a cuchichear hasta que un muchacho le grito "amigo, no sabes con quien te metes", yo sonrei por debajo de la mascara

- que pasaria si te dijera que la Hokage viene directo para aca echa una furia?- segui sonriendo, en efecto Tsunade venia directo hacia aca y se veia, muy, pero MUY enojada

- no te creeria pedazo de idiota, y quitate de la entrada que voy a comenzar a pas………..- antes de que el pobre hombre terminara de articular palabra, Tsunade llego y le dio un buen golpe haciendo uso de su descomunal fuerza, el hombre cayo al suelo y yo solo le vi con cara de "te lo dije" mientras seguia a la furia rubia hasta la mesa donde estaban los demas.

Era un lugar extranio, oscuro con luces de colores y una bola brillante en el centro del techo, habia mesas regadas por todo el lugar, y a los costados habia sillones en forma semicircular con mesas que tenian una escalerilla enfrente, segui a Tsunade hasta la mesa en donde estaban los demas, reconociendo ahí a Kurenai, Jiraiya, Iruka, Shizune Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Neji y su prima, Ten Ten, Gai y Gaara.

-Kakashi-sensei, que bueno que llegaste!!!- Sakura se abalanzo sobre mi efusivamente, probablemente ya estaria algo tomada, mientras Sasuke la jalaba del brazo

- sientate Sakura y deja ya eso, no quiero que termines desnuda aquí- le quito el vaso con bebida que traia y Naruto solo rio por lo bajo mientras abrazaba a Ino, curioso, dos rubios juntos.

- Hatake, esta vez aceptaras el reto de ver quien resiste beber mas?- Gai y sus estupidos retos, esta vez , aceptaria el reto, después de todo el perdedor paga y de seguro el perderia, ademas cada que el recuerdo de la Makoto me llega, me dan ganas de ponerme tan ebrio hasta el punto de caer en la inconsciencia para no pensar

- Ya va a salir la banda!- grito efusivamente Naruto señalando hacia el escenario- las chicas estan muuuy guapas, dattebayo- Ino lo miro molesta y le propino un golpe en la cabeza

- esta bien Gai, acepto tu reto, espero que hayas traido suficiente dinero- le dije, mientras me reia del rubio, buena la que se saco, una novia guapa pero de mal genio

-muy bien, perdedor- Gai y sus sueños guajiros, llamo al mesero y trajeron la primera botella de sake de la noche, bueno una para mi y otra para Gai

La banda tardo todavía un tiempo en salir, se escuchaba musica electronica y de repente cambio el ritmo a algo que no conocia

-hip hop- me dijo Shikamaru y yo solo asenti, la verdad el alcohol comenzaba a ponerme bastante feliz y Gai se veia peor que yo, habia comenzada a bailar "sensualmente" arriba de la mesa, Tsunade, Kurenai, Shizune y hasta Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten y Hinata le aplaudian, de verdad, habia visto al cejon uno hacer papelotes, pero este era el mas vergonzoso de todos, yo preferi quedarme sentado donde estaba, en el centro de los sillones, lo cual me daba una vista demasiado vomitiva de los movimientos "sensuales" de Gai, pero no me daba la gana moverme.

Lee se dio cuenta de que su sensei estaba a punto de desvestirse y lo bajo de la mesa, que bien! Si no lo hacia el, lo haria yo, pero no seria tan amablemente como su alumno lo hizo, de hecho planeaba dejar que quedara en ropa interior para después bajarlo a patadas de la mesa, en fin.

Ya era tarde, cerca de la una de la maniana cuando el grupo salio, como pense, comenzaron a tocar algo de rock con violines

- Mago de Oz, sensei- me dijo Sasuke, cuando se sento a mi lado, todos estaban parados arriba de los sillones y solo Sasuke y yo permaneciamos sentados en ellos, momentos después solo quedamos el, Iruka, Shizune y yo sentados ahí, alguien les habia regañado por estar arriba de los sillones y ahora iban directo a la pista de baile.

El grupo siguio tocando, la musica era agradable a pesar que no era nada que conociera, toda la gente que estaba ahí se veia contenta bailando y cantando, la verdad era que no sonaban tan mal, de hecho las dos chicas cantaban muy bien, y llevaban muy poca ropa.

Al cabo como de una hora dejaron de tocar y salieron del escenario, la musica electronica comenzo a sonar de nuevo y yo segui bebiendo

- deberias de dejar eso un rato Kakashi, no quiero sacarte arrastrando de aquí como la ultima vez- Iruka siempre preocupandose por la gente

- si no quieres sacarme arrastrando no lo hagas, puedes cargarme, eres fuerte- le dije bromeando mientras le golpeaba el brazo

- es en serio, tiene algunos anios que cuando bebes no lo controlas, no se que te pasa pero creo que te estas volviendo alcoholico- genial, de nuevo con ese sermón

- no digas tonterias, no soy alcoholico, solo que cuando hay fiesta hay que aprovechar!!- solo me volteo a ver y me quito el vaso con sake que tenia en la mano

- si, si lo que tu digas, solo se que ya no te puedes controlar, ya estas viejo amigo, no se que te pasa, pero se que hay algo que te hace beber de mas, resuelvelo antes de que te hagas danio- no me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando esta conversación

- estamos viejos, no crees?- le quite el vaso y bebi su contenido

- creo que nuestros anios han terminado, es hora de retirarnos, sobre todo tu, tienes mas anios en esto que yo, no piensas en tener una familia? Yo si- me atragante con lo que bebia, Iruka llevo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

- nunca he pensado en eso- me puse serio, mientras me limpiaba

- pues creo que es hora que vayas pensándolo, no puedes estar solo siempre- Shizune se levanto de su lugar y se llevo a tirones a Iruka a la pista de baile, no me habia dado cuenta, pero el Uchiha ya habia sido arrastrado por su novia a la pista, me habia quedado solo ahí.

Todos seguian en la pista y de cuando en cuando regresaban a la mesa a beber algo e intentaban llevarme con ellos, la verdad después de lo que Iruka me dijo ahora tenia mas ganas de perderme en la ebriedad, sobre todo por que en algun momento mi mente torcida me imagino con Matt, esa ninia!!

-por que tan solo Kakashi?- Tsunade me saco de mi autoreganio mental, ella tomo un vaso y se sirvio de mi botella de sake

- Gai dira que me ayudaste a beberla y me hara pagar la cuenta-

- jaja, estaban retandose de nuevo?- bebio del vaso mientras reia

-si-

- mira, de nuevo saldra el grupo, ven, diviertete!!- me jaloneo del brazo

-no, de veras, no estoy de ganas-

- eres un amargado, ya estas envejeciendo, ninja copia!!- me solto y camino de nuevo a donde estaban los demas

Ahora tocaban una musica mas rara, con un ritmo mas, no se, cadencioso?, que se yo, solo vi que los que bailaban se retorcian mucho y las cantantes del grupo comenzaban a bajar del escenario con rumbo a las mesas que estaban a los costados. Cantaban y bailaban sobre las mesas, ahora entiendo para que son las escalerillas.

De pronto una de ellas llego hasta la mesa donde estaba yo y se subio, la cancion apenas comenzaba a sonar y los demas se dejaron venir de nuevo, ella se puso de rodillas frente a mi, no se por que pero su rostro me parece familiar, sus ojos……..

Esta menor que usted

lo quiere conocer  
Con su forma de actuar...   
Me va a enloquecer... – comenzo a cantar, esa voz, esa cancion, esa chica   
Lo tengo en mí soñar...   
Acaricio su piel...   
Le quiero confesar...   
yo...

No me importa que usted sea mayor que yo  
Hoy lo quiero en mi cama   
Y no malinterprete mi intención  
Es que no aguanto las ganas  
Por eso he venido a decírselo  
Que hoy lo quiero en mi cama   
Si no estas dispuesto, ya dímelo   
Es que no aguanto las ganas  
Dame un chance...

Se habia levantado y bailaba sensualmente, la verdad no sabia si era por que estaba muy ebrio o si era realidad, pero sabia que la conocia, de donde, no me acordaba, mas bien en ese momento no podia

No me importa que usted sea mayor que yo oye  
Te quiero así aunque tengas mil amores  
Yo creo en el destino, oye  
Tú sabes que Dios tiene sus razones  
Eres mayor que yo, oye  
Te quiero así aunque tengas mil amores  
Yo creo en el destino, oye  
Tú sabes que Dios tiene sus razones

Esa sensación de saber que la conozco, que lo que cantaba realmente me lo estaba dedicando, no podia dejar de verla, embobado, y es que esa ropa que llevaba no ayudaba mucho

Avanza, vamonos, dejemos de blablabla  
Suelta la cartera, pa' la cama con el chachachá  
Te miro y me miras, te me pego pero no haces na' 

Para ese momento ya estaba encima de mi, cantando con voz sensual y moviendose, provocandome, reaccione un poco y movi mis manos para tocarla, pero ella se movio para subirse de nuevo a la mesa y seguir cantando

Dime porque, porque...

En ese inter ella bailaba, moviendo las caderas y dando giros, ahora cantaba uno de los muchachos de la banda

Vamos, así es que ellas mueven las poleas  
Su carro lo fulea  
Y vroomvroom, ella se come la brea  
Llega a la disco y todo el mundo la lookea  
Chulea, fua, tira un beso y se patea  
Eso, beso con que se come con queso  
Esto es un proceso, suelta de eso pa' los presos 

Yo seguia intentando concentrarme para recordarla, quizas sea alguna de esas chicas con las que termino después de una borrachera, pero esos ojos, no creo que hayan sido de una de ellas, volteo hacia mi y volvio a cantar

Tú sabes, don, como mi voz tiene peso  
El perro quiere un hueso, avanza dame un beso

Se acerco de nuevo a mi, peligrosamente directo a mi boca y volvio a levantarse para bailar viendo hacia donde estaba el escenario

Fuimos, sacalo en Bata, que tu eres tremenda gata

Con bata, don, con what the hell

Avanza, pongase la bata, dejémonos de lata  
le vas a dar por la culata, y...

ella seguia bailando mientras el otro muchacho cantaba yo solo veia su trasero, cubierto por unos jeans a la cadera, que se le ajustaban muy bien, delineando sus torneadas piernas

No me importa que usted sea mayor que yo  
Hoy lo quiero en mi cama  
Y no malinterprete mi intención  
Es que no aguanto las ganas  
Por eso he venido a decírselo  
Que hoy lo quiero en mi cama  
Si no esta dispuesto, ya dímelo  
Es que no aguanto las ganas  
Dame un chance... 

Me sorprendio, se volteo y volvio a cantarme muy cerca con voz extremadamente sensual, poco a poco fue levantandose dandome una maravillosa vision de su torax, cubierto por una blusa de encaje negro

Yo soy una tigresa  
Por edad no midas el calibre  
Prueba del menú y después me dices  
Soy fuego en el Caribe  
Ay!, que las apariencias no te engañen  
Ni permitas que la gente te cizañe

Siguió cantando asi de sensual, no podia sacarme de la cabeza que esa cancion ya la habia escuchado antes…..pero aun asi la vision de esa chica me distraia de tratar de recordar de donde, note un arete en el ombligo y como se transparentaba sus sostén, y sus pechos subian y bajaban la ritmo que ella misma imponia mientras bailaba

(Azota!) Porque tengo estilo de sicaria  
de la calle mi vocabulario  
el gatito me mira fascinao  
Y a la vez se pone medio grillo

Se notaba cansada, de seguro por tanto bailotear y cantar, estaba frente a mi, baniada en sudor, en la misma posición que estaba cuando recien llego a la mesa, seguro estaria descansando mientras la otra chica cantaba………..

-Kakashi- escuche a lo lejos que alguien me llamaba y me golpeaba con el codo, pero yo segui viendola a ella

Se da cuenta de lo contrario  
Porque vio que yo tengo la capacidad  
Que una joven requiere, sin usar intermediario  
la chica sabe que esto es lo que hace  
El tiempo que separe las niñas de las mujeres  
la chica sabe que esto es lo que hace  
El tiempo que separe con calma los colores 

Volvio a ponerse de pie, para cantar de nuevo y seguia bailandome, por que a pesar de que los demas que estaban conmigo ya habia llegado a la mesa, ella seguia frente a mi, sin voltear a ver a los demas

(Azota!) Porque tengo estilo de sicaria  
de la calle mi vocabulario  
el gatito me mira fascinao  
Y a la vez se pone medio grillo  
Se da cuenta de lo contrario  
Porque vio que yo tengo la capacidad  
Que una joven requiere, sin usar intermediario  
(Dame un chance...)

volteo a donde estaban sus otros compañeros y le hizo una senia de 3 al que cantaba….

Dale, treinton, con tu corte de roncon  
Suena las campanas que ya Matt 'ta en la lona  
Juguetona, como en la cama lo arrincona  
Aquella tiene veinte, pero se parece a Chona  
Malandrona, con ese corte bien burlona  
Tráiganme la linda, Matt baila con el mono  
Guapetona, y si tu gato te encajona

Matt?...Matt?...MATT!!!? habia dicho Matt?...entonces….podria ser que ella…..nooooo………cuando sali de mi cavilación ella ya iba bajando de la escalerilla con rumbo al escenario mientras cantaba a coro con sus compañeros……..

Quitate el grillete, dile que tu te encojonas  
Quitate el grillete, dile que tu te encojonas  
Quitate el grillete, dile que tu te encojonas  
Quitate el grillete, dile que tu te encojonas  
(Heyyyyy...)

Me levante del sillon para seguirla, pero Iruka no me dejo

- dejame- le dije serio, bueno todo serio que podia por que a esas alturas con lo que habia tomado arrastraba la lengua

-sera mejor que te acompanie a tu casa, ya te estas tambaleando- lo menos que queria en ese momento era irme a casa, queria saber si era Matt, mi Matt, la dulce Makoto que traje de Mexico hace 6 anios.


	7. Miedo

Capitulo 7 "Miedo"

Iruka me obligo a abandonar el lugar y me quede sin saber si era ella, pero a mi que demonios me importa si era ella o no?, había resuelto que no volver a verla era lo mejor. Desde esa noche, a pesar de lo ebrio que estaba, no logro conciliar bien el sueño, es que la duda me mata! No puedo creer, es mas ni siquiera pensar que esa sensual y hermosa mujer pueda ser la linda y pequeña Matilda.

Una noche decidí que era suficiente, mas de dos semanas sin dormir bien me matarían, y como esas dos semanas me la pase enclaustrado en mi casa por que Tsunade no me había llamado para alguna misión, nadie se daba cuenta del estado tan deplorable en el que me encontraba, alguna vez me llamo Naruto para ir a entrenar con el antiguo equipo 7 , pero me negué alegando que tenia cosas que hacer, grandes cosas!!!, lamentarme en mi casa y ahogarme en alcohol, Iruka tenia razón, me estoy volviendo un alcohólico.

Así que tras verme en el espejo me acomode bien la bandana y la mascara, preparándome para salir, iría a la casa de los Makoto a buscarle, con solo saber que ella estaba ahí me bastaba, pues Makoto-sama no tenia pinta de ser un padre que consintiera que su única hija saliera a altas horas de la madrugada con tan poca ropa y menos le dejaría tener un arete en el ombligo , aunque podría hacerlo a escondidas……..quizás pediría verla, lo decidiría en el momento……..

Sin mas salí de mi casa con rumbo a la casa de los Makoto, en el camino me encontré con Shikamaru y Ten Ten, quienes me saludaron y después, nerviosos, me dijeron que se reunirían con Gai y Lee. Por fin llegue a la residencia, el guardia de la entrada me reconoció de inmediato y me dejo pasar guiándome hasta el despacho de Makoto-sama

- Okumo-sama no esta, pero Hoji-sama le atenderá- hizo una reverencia y me dejo con el muchacho en la oficina

-dígame, Hatake-sama, que lo trae por aquí?- me sorprendió que me recordara

-bueno yo…….- estaba nervioso, por todos los cielos, parecía un colegial!!

- si viene a buscar a Matt, he de decirle que hace un par años que ella decidió irse de aquí-

- ya no vive aquí?- entonces……quizás…….si….NO!! No mal pienses de ella, tal vez regreso a México

- no, decidió mudarse cuando oto-san le dijo que tendría que casarse y le negó estudiar lo que ella quería-

-regreso a México?- ese sentimiento de………vacío? Comenzaba a inundarme

-no, no puede regresar aun, quizás lo haga en un par de años- que alivio!, al menos seguía aquí, lo que podría confirmar que………

- sabe donde puedo verle?- intente no sonar desesperado

- recién se mudo y aun no me ha dado bien su dirección, pero puedes encontrarla en un lugar llamado "Ultra", trabaja ahí desde hace algunos meses

Trague saliva y le vi desubicado- Gracias, creo que debo irme- me voltee aun sin poder creer que esa muchacha que había visto era Matt

- ella ha cambiado mucho, lastima que nunca asistió a sus cumpleaños, le ha visto verdad?- bueno ese muchacho era adivino o que?

-si, solo que quería confirmar que fuera ella, si que ha cambiado- me rasque la cabeza nervioso

-si, mi imouto creció muy rápido, es toda una mujer- sonaba orgulloso- disculpe- sonó el teléfono y contesto, yo salí de la oficina, meneando una mano en señal de adiós.

Apenas salí de ahí, decidí ir a buscarla, pero me encontré con que el lugar estaba cerrado, era Martes y que fueran las 5 de la tarde no ayudaba mucho, así que tendría que esperar hasta el viernes por la noche para buscarle. Los tres días mas largos de mi vida, saber que la vería me ponía nervioso y mas saber que esa mujer que había visto me había excitado y sus ojos……podría perderme en ellos toda la noche.

Ese viernes nadie había organizado algo, así que no tendría ninguna otra razón para salir más que ir a ese lugar a buscarla, decidí no llevar el uniforme, decidido salí de mi casa con rumbo al "Ultra". Llegue y como la vez anterior, había gente y el mismo guardia cabeza de rodilla…..y de nuevo intente escabullirme

-a donde vas, amigo?- de nuevo esa pregunta con ese tono, me jalo del brazo y me vio

-tu!!! De nuevo!!!- abrió los pocos ojos que tenia desmesuradamente

-si, soy yo de nuevo-

-pasa!- sin mas, así me dejo pasar, esta vez había decidido ir mas tarde, pues la vez anterior el grupo había salido un poco después de la una

Busque un lugar donde sentarme y encontré una mesa cerca de la pista en un lateral, un buen lugar, se podía ver todo el escenario, unos treinta minutos después salieron, y ahí estaba ella, completamente de negro y con una guitarra, comenzaron a tocar rock, como la vez pasada, una canción tras otra, pero nunca fuera del genero, salieron de escena y la música electrónica volvió a sonar.

Una hora después volvieron a salir con esa música cadenciosa, esta vez no iría conmigo, pues no estaba en uno de los privados, pero sentía curiosidad de saber si con cualquier otro se comportaría como lo hizo conmigo. La vi bajar del escenario junto con la otra muchacha y cada una se fue de un lado distinto y de nuevo Matt iba por el lado donde estaba yo, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella se paraba a cantar en donde yo estaba y de nuevo la misma canción…………..

Fue demasiado para mi, era intoxicante escucharla cantar y verla moverse así, lo peor era que estaba tan cerca de mi que podía sentir como se movía contra mi, incitándome, Kami!, esta vez estaba algo tomado, pero no tanto como para no reconocer sus ojos color miel y esas ortodoncias que tenia en los dientes

- te doy un "chance"- le dije mientras se restregaba contra mi, y ella volteo a verme incrédula, de hecho yo mismo me sorprendí cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca…..la canción termino y ella se alejo cantando hacia otra mesa a la que se subió a bailar, ahora si que necesitaba un trago………

El tiempo paso y ellos salieron de escenario y de nuevo volvió a sonar la música electrónica, y yo pedí otra botella, y otra, hasta que ella volvió a salir, no podía entender nada de lo que cantaban, solo podía verla a ella, como cantaba llena de energía tocando su guitarra y yo seguía bebiendo.

De pronto el lugar comenzó a vaciarse y entre mi borrachera pude escuchar que daban la despedida, el lugar cerraría. No se como logre llegar a la salida, le había visto y había soltado la lengua, era mejor que desapareciera de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Caminaba trabajosamente agarradome de cuando en cuando de la pared, no se ni como recuerdo eso, el caso es que iba en muy mal estado caminando cuando escuche a alguien llamarme

-Kakashi- no voltee, me marearía si lo hacia, solo escuche el repiquetear de unos tacones y me sentí desfallecer, pero antes de que tocara el suelo alguien me detuvo

-Kakashi! Por que bebiste tanto!, ahora como llegaras a casa?- esa voz

-Matt?- atine en articular atropelladamente

-si, la misma que ronca y duerme, anda, ayúdame a levantarte y llevarte a casa-

No se como logre ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, por todos los cielos! No parecía el adulto responsable que yo había conocido, mas bien parecía un teporocho cualquiera, nada mas le faltaba vomitar!, le ayude a como pude a llegar a su casa, apenas podía con el, por que a pesar de que había crecido unos centímetros el seguía siendo mucho mas alto que yo, además los tacones no me ayudaban mucho. A tirones y empujones llegamos hasta la puerta de su casa

-Kakashi, las llaves, donde las traes?- lo senté, recargándolo en la pared, mientras me echaba los mechones de pelo morado por detrás de las orejas

- bushhcalass tuuu!!!- de acuerdo estaba muuuy ebrio y ya comenzaba la fase de decir incoherencias

-no estas cooperando Hatake, dime en que bolsillo traes las llaves- me acerque a buscarle en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y en ese momento levanto la cabeza

-puedeshh buscar en done quieras, te doy un chanceeeeee- me vio a los ojos mientras mal pronunciaba esas palabras y levantaba la mano para hacer una seña de "uno"

-ya hablaremos cuando tengas mas sangre que alcohol en las venas, además tu aliento apes………………..

Fue ahí cuando deje de intentar hacer como si nunca había sentido nada por el y era solo un amigo cualquiera borracho que ayudaba a llegar a su casa, me beso, con todo y ese aliento a sake, me gusto, fue…..fue…..como……no se……como escuchar una opera de Mozart o alguna de las sonatas de Lizst.

No había reparado en que para besarme debía quitarse su dichosa mascara negra, así que intente dejar de besarle, quería verlo sin esa mascara, comencé a alejarme de el, lo suficiente como para volver a tomar aire, quería verlo!! Lleve mis manos a su cara para remover la bandana, pero el me detuvo

-no lo hagas…..quizás…..te asuste lo que veas- ya no sonaba borracho, hasta comencé a pensar que fingía, pero no me importo, de hecho deje de pensar en eso en el momento en que me acerco a el para besarme de nuevo. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, se había levantado del suelo y sacaba las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abría la puerta, sin dejar de besarme.

Entre tropezones entramos a la casa y las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mas calientes, cerro la puerta de una patada y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, en el momento en el que me percate de lo que podía pasar debía haberme ido, pero no pude, hacia tantos años que deseaba que esto pasara que me deje llevar, el luchaba para desabrochar mi corsé mientras yo terminaba de quitarle la camisa, Deos!!! Esas cicatrices y esos músculos marcados se veían tan sexys, el me miro impaciente, como pidiéndome ayuda para quitarme esta cosa, yo solo le sonreí y comencé a desabrocharlo del lugar correcto.

Aun no terminaba de quitármelo y el me dirigía al dormitorio, entre besos y susurros de cosas ininteligibles. Por fin había logrado quitarme esa cosa y el llevo sus manos a mis pechos, sus manos grandes y algo ásperas ocupaban toda la superficie, sus caricias eran algo hoscas, pero le deje hacer, besaba mi cuello y paseaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, antes de caer en la cama busco la cremallera del short que llevaba y la bajo, deshaciéndose así de la penúltima prenda que me quedaba, ahora solo estaba frente a el con una pequeña tanga negra.

Me daba pena verle, después de todo estoy casi desnuda frente aun hombre 14 años mas grande que yo, que hasta hacia unos momentos estaba ebrio y que ahora esta frente a mi con la respiración entrecortada, sudando, visiblemente excitado…..pero ahora que le tenia así, no podía perder la oportunidad, había logrado que se quitase la mascara y ahora podía ver su barbilla y sus labios hinchados, ahora quería ver sus ojos, ambos.

Decididamente lleve mis manos hasta la bandana e intente retirársela, pero el me detuvo, de nuevo

-no- me tomo las dos manos en el trayecto y beso las palmas, se acerco para besarme de nuevo, me empujo contra la cama y caí en ella, le vi turbado como debatiéndose entre seguir o no, no podía permitir que se retractara, no ahora. Lleve mis manos hasta su pantalón y deshice el botón, baje la cremallera y el me ayudo a quitárselos, ahora estábamos iguales.

Siguió besando y bajando hasta mis pechos, los mordisqueo y lamió, yo sabia que el estaba muy excitado, podía sentirlo, así que decidí deshacerme de lo único que quedaba de ropa. Me quite la tanga y el se quito los bóxer. Ahora si, estábamos completamente desnudos y yo a un paso de perder mi virginidad con el hombre que había estado esperando.

-Hazlo- le susurre al oído, no me atrevía a mucho, mas que a maravillarme de su cuerpo y en un espasmo atrevido pasee mis manos por su espalda y le estruje descaradamente las nalgas, eso pareció sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, no se si fuera por que realmente pensaba en algo era por que el alcohol lo tenia un poco adormilado. Pese a lo que pensé, el se aparto de mi

- que sucede?- le pregunte desilusionada, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar

- no, no podemos seguir- hasta ahora te vuelves consciente de lo que estas haciendo?!! PENDEJO!!

-que?, por que?

- vistete, es mejor que te vayas-

-no- tenia la voz quebrada y las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir- no quiero irme, no ahora que por fin he podido verte

- yo…….no….no… quiero hacerte daño- se sentó a la orilla de la cama, yo le seguí y acaricie el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo

-no lo harás- por fin logre quitarle esa dichosa bandana- mírame- lo jale hacia mi, el mantenía los ojos cerrados- abre los ojos, quiero verte- Lentamente los fue abriendo, y pude ver el secreto que guardaba en su ojo izquierdo, lo bese y parecía que había dejado sus dudas de lado, volvió a recostarme en la cama, se estiro hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche, saco un preservativo y se lo puso. Se acomodo entre mis piernas y le sentí entrar, dolía, el se percato de que me estaba lastimando y se retiro.

- eres…..-

-si, eres el primero, te estuve esperando inconscientemente todos estos años - agacho la cabeza y beso mi cuello

-no puedo hacerlo, te haré daño- y comenzó a quitarse de encima de mi

-hazlo, mejor tu, que cualquier otro- se detuvo y me vio a los ojos, eran tan extraño ver ese ojo y esa cicatriz, pero igual esa mirada profunda hacia que me perdiera. Volví a llevar mis manos a su trasero, suave y firme, dándole a entender que no dejaría que se fuera. Pareció comprender lo que intentaba decirle, pues volvió a acomodarse y lo intento de nuevo.

No podía creer que estuviera debajo de Kakashi Hatake y mucho menos que estuviera retorciéndome de placer a medida que sus embestidas se hacían mas rápidas y mas fuertes, no se en que momento nos perdimos, lo único que se es que ya no puedo mas y se que el tampoco, solo podía escuchar a mi corazón latir fuerte y a el susurrando mi nombre en mi oído y de pronto nada………….solo un grito, el mío diciendo su nombre y a lo lejos, momentos después y tras una embestida particularmente fuerte, lo escuche a el. Salio de mi y se acomodo a un lado, solo pude moverme un poco, lo suficiente como para estar muy cerca de el, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y el me abrazo, cobijándonos.

-gracias- se susurre antes de quedarme profundamente dormida

* * *

Bueeeeno aqui esta el capi 7 , deos... nunca habia escrito un lemmon...espero que les guste...yo creo que quedo como queria, pero igual a ustedes les parece k esta del mega nabo...no me asesinen por favor!!! sean compasivos conmigo...weeno de todas formas espero sus lindos reviews aunk sea para mandarme tomatazos o cosas asi...

dewaaa!!!

Agaué


	8. La Desicion

**Capitulo 8 "La Decisión"**

Desperte y no senti el cuerpo de MI ninja debajo de mi, tampoco a un lado, perezosamente abri bien los ojos y me estire un poco, aun no podia creer lo que habia pasado! Y eso que era yo la que no estaba borracha, me senti feliz, no podia evitarlo, lo habia hecho con el! Con el hombre con el que soniaba todas las noches desde que me trajo aquí, al que busque por seis anios y de pronto por casualidad del destino, vuelvo a ver, no cabia de lo feliz que estaba.

Me levante rapido y me dolio, me sente de nuevo en la cama, tome la sabana para cubrir mi desnudez, me tomaria tiempo y esfuerzo encontrar mi ropa en este sitio, jaja, es bastante desordenado. Me levante y camine hacia lo que pense era el banio pero el no estaba ahí, sali de la habitación y camine hasta la cocina, donde tampoco estaba, comenzaba a desesperarme, se habia ido? Me dejo despertar sola? Me abandono?.

Me senti mal, camine al sofa y me sente ahí, comence a llorar quedito, como pude pensar que tal vez el…….me quisiera? El que se hubiera preocupado anoche no tenia mucho que ver con que sintiera algo por mi o si?, segui llorando y de pronto escuche que se abrio la puerta

- ya despertaste- entro y avento las llaves a la mesa- que sucede?- dijo en tono preocupado y dejo las bolsas que traia en las manos para sentarse a mi lado- perdon- dijo antes de se abrazarme contra su pecho- no quise hacerte danio, soy un bruto, te sientes mal?

Si, me sentia mal, por que el no estaba ahí cuando desperte, senti que me habia usado- estoy bien-

-entonces por que lloras?- ese tono que voz que usaba, preocupado y culpable

-es que te busque y no estabas, pense que me habias dejado- aprete su chaleco con mis manos mientras seguia llorando

-no, es solo que fui a buscar algo para comer, como estabas tan dormida no pense que fueras a despertar pronto, creo que me demore mucho, perdon por asustarte- si lo decia asi como podria no perdonarlo?

- esta bien, perdon, soy una llorona- el se rio y se levanto del sofa, tomo las bolsas de las compras y fue a la cocina

- por que no te das un banio mientras preparo la comida?- comida?

-que hora es?- le pregunte asustada

- las 2:30 pm- me respondio mientras veia el reloj

-chinguesu madreee!!- grite mientras me pare hecha madre del sofa y comenzaba a buscar mi ropa

- eh?!- el seguia parado a media cocina con un bote de zumo de naranja y me veia ir de un lado a otro buscando mi ropa

-podrias ayudarme?- le dije molesta, mientras peleaba con los mechones de mi cabello

- a que? que pasa?- atolondrado como siempreeee!!!

- pues que debia estar a las 2 en la universidad para presentar un examen!!! mierdaaa!!- por fin entendio la gravedad de que fueran las 2:30, dejo el zumo y me ayudo a encontrar mis cosas.

10 minutos después habia logrado encontrar toda mi ropa y estaba vestida, tome mis zapatillas y me las puse a como pude, tome mi bolso y sali corriendo

- espera, se te olvida algo- estaba parado en el quicio de la puerta con un vaso en la mano, me regrese

-que?!- se acerco, bajo su mascara y me dio un beso rapido

- eso y un poco de zumo, suerte en tu examen, ahora vete que si no de plano no llegaras- corri lo mas que pude, afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos, pero de todas formas se me hacia tarde. Llegue al salon a las 2:53, el profesor aun estaba ahí, pero solo quedaban como dos personas en el salon

-Srita Makoto- llamo mi atención-es un placer que nos acompanie aunque no creo que tenga oportunidad de presentar el examen, quedan 7 minutos para que concluya y usted apenas llega y ….en esas condiciones- ese señor me odiaba a morir y de seguro no me daria el examen, me di la vuelta y comence a caminar

-a donde va?, tenga su examen, tiene 10 minutos para contestarlo, ni uno mas ni uno menos, sientese- regrese sobre mis pasos, tome el examen y me sente en la primera banca que encontre, ahora urgaba en mi bolso para encontrar algo con que escribir, hasta que di con una pluma

Hice el dichoso examen, aunque comienzo a pensar que hubiese dado lo mismo no hacerlo, de seguro tendria que repetir la prueba o lo que es peor, el curso. Camine desganada, lo cierto era que me habia cansado toda esa corredera y solo llevaba un poco de zumo de naranja en la panza. Segui caminado y me tope con el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, con el hambre que traia podria comerme un caballo entero, asi que ni presta ni perezosa pedi un delicioso ramen.

Pase al sanitario a lavarme las manos y a refrescarme un poco, desde que me habia levantado ni siquiera me habia lavado las manos. Me vi en el espejo, deos!! Ya entendi por que el maestro me dijo " y en esas condiciones" traia toda la pintura corrida y estaba despeinada, ademas de que olia mal, de acuerdo debia comer mi ramen lo mas rapido posible e ir a casa a ponerme en remojo. Decidi pedir para llevar, pague y a paso rapido me dirigi a mi departamento.

Unos 10 minutos después llegue, y comence a buscar en mi dichosa bolsa las llaves…..pero no aparecian! Asi que intente en los bolsillos del short, y nada, comence a pensar y solo habia tres posibles lugares en donde pude haberlas dejado olvidadas: el Ichiraku, la universidad o la casa de Kakashi.

En ese orden comence a buscar, la gente me veia raro por que iba buscando en la calle, probablemente se me habian caido y no me habia dado cuenta, llegue al Ichiraku y pregunte si no las habian visto por ahí, nada.

Regrese a la universidad y me encontre con que el salon estaba cerrado, y si era logico, en sabado no habia alguien en su sano juicio en el salon de clases, mas que los pobres tontuelos que llevan la clase con el odioso Koshimoto-sensei, siii!! El completo idiota sarcastico que me dio 10 minutos para hacer un examen de 50 preguntas. Busque al conserje para que me abriera o minimo preguntarle si no las habia visto, logre hallarle y me dijo que no habia visto ningunas llaves.

Asi que me dirigi al ultimo lugar, la casa de Kakashi, espero que este en casa, si no, donde demonios lo iba a encontrar?. Llegue y llame a la puerta varias veces, hasta que escuche un "ya voy". Unos momentos después abrio la puerta

-aaa….hola Matt- se sobo la cabeza y permanecio en la puerta

-creo que deje olvidadas mis llaves aquí, jeje- sonrei, una de esas sonrisas colgate con braces

-jajaja, pasa- se burlo de mi y se movio para dejarme pasar- espero que podamos encontrarlas- volvio a reirse- como veras no he arreglado mi casa, aun-

-tienes un basurero en lugar de casa, no te da vergüenza?-

-me da igual, mientras recuerde debajo de que cosa quedo la otra cosa, no hay problema- levanto los hombros mientras hablaba

- te pasas- deje el bolso en el sofa, que curiosamente era el unico mueble totalmente despejado del lugar, camine a la cocina dejando en la mesa la bolsa con el ramen que habia comprado y de seguro estaria frio

- que traes ahí?-

-ramen del Ichiraku, pero creo que ya se enfrio, ademas traje solo para mi, no planeaba regresar, pero te compartire un poco- le sonrei

-y por que no planeabas regresar?- se cruzo de brazos en la entrada de la cocina, mientras yo luchaba por encontrar un plato para poner el ramen y meterlo a calentar al microondas

- pues…….por que……..no lo se, el caso es que queria ir a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme, ademas de intentar subirme la moral por el pesimo examen que presente, de seguro lo voy a reprobar, una mancha asquerosa en mi historial academico- por fin logre encontrar un bendito plato

- tan mal te fue?-

-si, con decirte que eran 50 preguntas y solo tenia 10 minutos para contestarlo-

- y de que era?-

-historia de la apreciación musical- vacie el ramen y lo meti al microondas

- importantisimo, no?- jaja no sabe ni de que hablo, me solte a reir

- en realidad no mucho, jajaja, pero al tipejo ese le gusta echarle mucha crema a sus tacos y se pone medio roñoso- me recargue en la orilla del fregadero, lleno de trastos sucios

- bueno, bueno, no te rias de mi, no se mucho de esas cosas, apenas se distinguir un piano de una guitarra- jajaja, tontooo!!, se movio de donde estaba y camino hacia mi, acercandose preligrosamente- sabes que lo mio es todo lo relacionado con los ninjas- me susurro al oido, mientras ponia sus manos en mis caderas

-no- le detuve antes de que me besara, si comenzaba con eso no podria negarme a pasar toda la tarde haciendolo- tengo hambre y si a eso le aunamos el hecho de que tuve un pesimo despertar y de seguro una nota con numeración vergonzosa, no querras verme de muuuuy mal humor-

- no me importa- lo intento de nuevo

-creeme no querras verme enojada- lo empuje y saque el plato de ramen del microondas- quieres?- seniale el plato

- no, ahora se me antojan otras cosas- aiiiii ese tonito sensual, lo siento, pero tengo hambre

Me puse a comer y el se fue a sentar al sofa a leer sus libros, comi rapido y después me fui a sentar a su lado en el sillon, me descalce y me deje caer en la recargadera

-quiero mis llaves- me habia desparramado en el sillon y el seguia con su mentado Icha Icha Paradisu

-eh?- saco un poco la cabeza del libro y me vio- pues comienza a buscar, te tomara tiempo

-las encontraria mas rapido si me ayudas, no seas flojoooo!- le pegue en una pierna- andale deja ese libro y ayudame!- le hice un puchero- después de todo, el que necesita limpiar su casa eres tu, asi buscamos mis llaves y aprovechas que estoy aquí para limpiar

-no entiendo esa rara obsesión de las mujeres por la limpieza, asi esta bien, no me molesta- siguió sin moverse, me levante enfadada y comence a revolotear las cosas

-no desordenes mas mi desorden- aaasshhh!! Si no ayudas, no hables!!!, no le hice caso y segui buscando, en el otro sillon, removi los libros del mentado Icha Icha y se levanto

-no los muevas, estan acomodados- me quito de ahí, casi empujandome

-como sea, ire a la habitación, aquí no estan- ya estaba caminando para la habitación cuando le dije eso, entre y comence a mover la pila de ropa sucia que tenia ahí, creo que estaba revuelta con limpia y mugrero y medio, el me siguió y se recosto en la cama, sin bajar el libro.

Segui escarbando y nada, deje eso y fui a buscar debajo de la cama, movi la colchoneta y las sabanas, le movi la almohada y no aparecian!!!! Estaba agitada y me detuve un momento para tomar un poco de aire, el empezo a reirse

-que es tan gracioso?- le grite- quiero mis llaves!!!

- ya las buscaste bien?-

-siiiiiiii!!!! Ya busque en toda la habitación!!!!-

-no es cierto- seguia acostado viendo su libro

- en donde me falta?-

-yo también estoy en la habitación-

- tu las tienes? Aaaa!!!! Y me traes como pendeja buscandolas!!!! Donde las traes?-

-buscalas-

-no me pareces gracioso, ya damelas porfaaa!!!!!- hice mi mejor cara de perrito triste

-buscalas y quitamelas- seguia tranquilo leyendo su condenado libro y yo al borde de la histeria

-no estoy jugando Hatake, dame las pinches llaves!!- grite en un tono nada amigable

-si las quieres, buscalas- aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Seguia sin moverse y con la firme intencion de no darmelas

-pues entonces estoy perdiendo el tiempo, voy a buscar un cerrajero para que me habra y me haga una copia nueva- me di la vuelta decidida a salir de la habitación

-pues es tu problema, no las quieres buscar, o te da miedo?-ese tonito de burlaaaaa!!!

-que, que?- voltee incredula a verlo, tenia el libro en su regazo viendome con su unico ojo descubierto y la ceja arqueada

-que tienes miedo de acercarte a buscarlas- estupidooooo!!!

-nada de eso- regrese sobre mis pasos y lleve mis manos a los bolsillos del chaleco y comence a revisar uno por uno, el seguia recostado con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza

-cuando te hiciste el arete en el ombligo? Te dejo tu otou-san?- pregunto casualmente

- me hice cuando cumpli 20 y papa nunca se entero, si hubieses atendido a las invitaciones para mi cumpleaños lo hubieras sabido y no es el unico que tengo- segui buscando y senti que me veia

- ahh si, en donde tienes el otro?-

-en la nariz, no lo ves?- señale el lugar en donde estaba, el arete era pequeño, pero no tan pequeño para que no pudiera verlo

- no me habia fijado, entonces te oradaste la nariz y el ombligo, te teñiste el cabello y usas tanga, vaya seis años es mucho tiempo- deje de buscar en sus bolsillos, las llaves no aparecian y ese comentario me hizo voltear a verlo

-jajaja- solte- soy una caja de sorpresas, quizas no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tambien tengo tres tatuajes, creci 5 centimetros, ahora soy copa C, no A, como cuando me conociste y me hice la depilación laser- descruzo los brazos y se apoyo en ellos para levantarse, mientras yo me sentaba en el borde de la cama

-no me la creo! Tres tatuajes? Donde?- levante una ceja y le sonrei

-estabas tan ebrio anoche que ni cuenta te diste- su expresión cambio y se sento completamente en la cama

-no estaba tan ebrio, estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para detenerme, pero tu no quisiste- se escucho culpable

-no, y no me arrepiento por ello, simplemente digo que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos, si hubieses estado te acordarias de donde estan-

-pues no me acuerdo, pero puedo averiguarlo- se acerco para besarme, pero yo me movi

-tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora dame las llaves que quiero ir a cambiarme- lo empuje por los hombros y me vio algo confuso

- tuve la oportunidad?, no tendre otra?- a pesar de que lo empujaba, no queria soltarme

-si, escucha, no soy tonta, lo que paso anoche fue nada mas por que no estabas bien, y pues me aproveche del momento, se que no sientes nada por mi, soy una mocosa y lo entiendo, no importa, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a convertir en tu zorra personal a la que puedas tener cada vez que me veas las nalgas y se te antojen, soy joven pero no pendeja. Yo propicie esto, lo se, pero como te cante " no me importa que seas mayor que yo, hoy te quiero en mi cama y no malinterpretes mi intencion, es que no aguanto las ganas" , es todo, asi como empezo debe terminar, antes de que alguien salga herido, ahora dame mis llaves, por favor- el se mantuvo quieto, yo le habia hablado en serio, solto mis hombros y se saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón

-toma- extendio su mano dandomelas- creo que esto ha sido un error, quizas, tengas razon- las tome y me levante, sali de la habitación, el permanecio sentado en el mismo lugar, yo tome mi bolso y sali de la casa.

Camine de regreso a mi departamento y aunque quise, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, zanje por completo cualquier probabilidad de tener cualquier tipo de relacion con el, y aunque estaba feliz de saber que estaba bien y de haber estado con el, lo mejor era haber tomado esa decisión, no creo que pudiera resistir el hecho de saber que solo me usaria cuando me necesitara y que nunca ocuparia el lugar que hubiese querido en su corazon, de ahora en adelante debia superarlo, a el, al primer hombre del que me enamore, el primero en mi vida, a Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia.

* * *

weeeno aki ta el capi 8, mil y un disculpas con la ortografia, pero mi che compu no corrige la ortografia, no conoce los puntos ni las enies, asi k sorry!!!, espero que les guste y k no le pierdan la pista...espero sus lindos reviewss!!!

dewaaaa!!

Agaue


	9. Busqueda

Capitulo 9 "Búsqueda"

Hoy se cumple un mes desde que estuve con Matt, nunca pensé que ella tomaría esa decisión, y aunque no me guste aceptarlo ella tenia razón, no podía usarla cada vez que se me antojara, en ese momento no sabia que significaba ella para mí, ni en ese momento ni ahora logro entender lo que me hace sentir. Si bien era cierto que ese día había estado con ella por que estaba ebrio, una parte de mi quería que pasara, quería tenerla, la deseaba tanto y eso nunca me había pasado y me asusta.

Y me asusto desde el momento en que descubrí aquella parte de mi que no sabia que existía, en esos días que pase con ella cuando la traje con su padre, me dio esa sensación de estar tranquilo, en paz, como si su simple presencia terminara con todas mis dudas e inseguridades, con todas esas cosas que he hecho y que me gustaría borrar de mi memoria, ella es como la panacea a todas las cosas que no me resultan agradables.

Seguía tirado en la cama viendo el techo, la verdad era que desde que ella tomo esa decisión y se fue, no he hecho mas que quedarme aquí, así, sin hacer nada importante, solo, con mi botella de sake y nada mas saliendo de mi casa lo estrictamente necesario.

Escuche que llamaron a la puerta, la verdad no me daban ganas de levantarme a abrir, siguieron tocando, hasta que no tuve mas remedio que levantarme a abrir la puerta, tome de la mesita de noche la mascara y la bandana, me las acomode mientras llegaba a la puerta. La abrí y ahí estaba Iruka parado a punto de volver a tocar

-que se te ofrece Iruka, quiere algo la vieja?- le dije con mi típica actitud calmada mientras el, solo fruncía el ceño

-Tsunade no necesita nada, el que necesita algo aquí, eres tu, tienes un mes encerrado y bebiendo, aun así quieres debatir mi teoría de que te estas volviendo alcohólico?

-no molestes- iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero el me detuvo

- creo que es momento de que intervenga, vamos! Somos amigos puedes contarme lo que sea-

-Iruka no tengo ganas de hablar, mejor vete-

-Kakashi, necesitas hablar con alguien, mira, estoy preocupado por ti, un mes aquí, solo, que te sucede?-

-mal de amores, contento?- me vio descolocado, no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa digna de una foto chusca

-tu?, sufres de eso?, cual es el problema?- me empujo entrando al departamento, se sentó en el sofá- tienes un desorden aquí

-tu también?-

-no cambies el tema, a ver, dime quien es y por que no estas con ella?-

- eso no te incumbe, no seas metiche-

-no me digas que estas enamorado de la Hokage?-

-CLARO QUE NOOOOO!! No soy tan masoquista, ella no tiene nada que ver con la vieja-

-entonces?, anda cuéntame, la mejor manera de superar un problema es hablando de ello-

-si te digo, me dejaras en paz?-

-prometido- levanto la mano en señal de promesa

-Matilda Makoto- me vio sin entender y después su expresión cambio, iba a decir algo pero no le deje- el problema es que es 14 años menor que yo

-vaya, si es problema y conociendo a Makoto –sama no creo que le haga gracia que alguien como tú quiera aprovecharse de su linda y única hija-

-eso ya lo hice y el no se ha enterado- solté

-QUE?!!!!, hiciste una barbaridad?-

-no, de hecho, me creerías que la chica que bailaba en la mesa aquella vez en el "Ultra", era ella?-

-claro que no!, según se, es una muchacha muy seria que estudia música en el conservatorio de Konoha-

-creeme no es nada seria, tiene el pelo morado, unas curvas de miedo, tatuajes y piercings-

-vaya, bueno, entonces si ella se te insinuó, cual es el problema?-

-después de que, bueno ya sabes, ella término con cualquier posibilidad de tener cualquier clase de relación, no quería salir herida-

-tu querías que eso pasara?

-en ese momento no lo sabia-

-y ahora?- creo que esta platica con Iruka esta sirviendo de algo, me levante sonriendo

-creo que ya tengo muy claro lo que quiero, es mejor que deje de lamentarme y vaya a buscarla, ni una palabra de esto a nadie-

-soy una tumba, ahora ve a buscarla- se levanto y me palmeo la espalda- suerte!- salio de la casa y yo me fui directo a arreglarme, la verdad me veía fatal y olía peor.

Después de bañarme y cambiarme, salí con rumbo a…………que bien no se donde vive, pero de seguro su hermano ya tendría bien su dirección. Con paso firme me dirigí de nuevo a la residencia de los Makoto. Llegue y pedí ver a Hoji-san

-Que lo trae de nuevo por aquí, Hatake-sama?- el estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras leía unos papeles

-no se si tendrá la dirección de Matt y si podría facilitármela- levanto la cabeza de los papeles, acomodándose las gafas

- si la tengo, pero Matt me ha pedido que no se la de- genial- pero yo se la daré de todas formas, solo que esta vez dígale todo lo que le tenga que decir, no quiero verla así de triste- anoto en un papel y me lo extendió- busquela y aclare las cosas con ella, pero le advierto que si la vuelvo a ver sufrir por usted, yo mismo me encargare de patearle el trasero-

Me sorprendió que estuviese tan enterado- como?-

-mi omouto me ha contado algunas cosas, no muchas, pero las suficientes para saber que ella lo ama desde hace mucho tiempo y usted no estaría aquí por ninguna otra cosa mas- tome el papel y camine a la puerta

-domo arigato, Hoji-san- salí de ahí a paso apresurado y fui a buscarla.

Leí la dirección y me dirigí hacia allá, estaba algo lejos, cerca de la universidad en donde supongo que estudia. Ese era un buen vecindario, busque entre las casas de ahí, hasta que di con un edificio de departamentos, entre y subí las escaleras, vivía en un segundo piso. Busque el departamento numero cinco y llame a la puerta, aunque en ese momento no fui consciente, segundos después caí en los nervios, que le diría?

Me debatí entre volver a llamar o no, seguía parado frente a la puerta cuando escuche que se cerraba la de al lado

-busca a Matt?- al parecer era el vecino que iba de salida, llevaba una mochila colgada, parecía mas o menos de la misma edad que Matt, de cabello y ojos negros

-si, crees que este en casa?-

-no, ha de estar practicando en la escuela, a estas horas nunca la vas a encontrar, si quieres le digo que viniste y que te llame-

-aa etto……gracias- me rasque la cabeza- mejor dime, a que hora puedo encontrarla?-

-pues…….no se….tarde, supongo, es mas fácil que la encuentres en el "Ultra", si yo fuera tu, mejor esperaba a mañana para ir a buscarle allá, es una mujer con múltiples ocupaciones- dijo riendo – ahora debo irme, por cierto, soy Koichi-

-Kakashi, te puedo pedir un favor?-

-supongo que si-

-no le digas que he venido a buscarla, quiero darle una sorpresa- le mentí, si le pidió a su hermano que no me dijera donde vive, quien sabe que le diría al muchacho ese que hiciera

-como quieras amigo- bajo las escaleras diciendo adiós, yo me quede unos momentos viendo la puerta y me sobe la sien, tomaría la sugerencia del chico, pero esta vez iría mas tarde y sin tomar nada mas que fuera refresco

Me pase la noche en vela, imaginándome en la cabeza conversaciones, me imagine respuestas de todo tipo aunque ella era algo impredecible, igual la imagine poniéndome una golpiza o que terminábamos haciendo el amor toda la noche…..maldita sea mi imaginación! Después de tanto pensar y pensar, logre quedarme dormido, como a las 5 de la mañana.

La maldita luz del sol me despertó de seguro seria tarde, me levante y fui a comer algo, no terminaba de comer cuando sonó el teléfono, era Naruto

-Kakashi-sensei!!!- grito efusivamente por el auricular dejándome sordo

-no necesitas gritar Naruto, te escucho perfectamente-

-aii lo siento, es que como ya estas anciano pensé que no me escuchabas bien dattebayo-

-no caves tu propia tumba, zorrito, que quieres?-

- jejeje, que genio! Ya casate!!!-

-NA RU TO-

-bueno, bueno, nada mas para decirte que vamos a entrenar, ya sabes el teme, Sakura y yo, queremos recordar los viejos tiempos, que dices? Nos acompañas?-

- esta bien, en donde?-

-donde siempre, dattebayoo! Nos veremos ahí a las 3- vi el reloj eran las 2:30

-de acuerdo- colgué, creo que estaba diciendo algo, pero no le preste atención, con toda la calma del mundo me senté en el sofá a leer uno de mis libros.

Me perdí leyendo y cuando voltee a ver el reloj eran las 4:30 y de pronto me acorde que había quedado con los del equipo 7, deje el libro en la pila del sillón, tome las llaves de la mesa y salí con rumbo al lugar de siempre.

Me sentía mas animado, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, el haberle dado nombre a eso que me había estado incomodando por tantos años me daba cierta paz, aunque temía como reaccionaria ella, pero no podía ser cobarde, la iría a buscar en la noche y le diría todo lo que le debí de haber dicho desde hace mucho. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a donde estaban ellos, mas bien a donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura sentados besándose.

-mhm- carraspee, pero parecía que no me había escuchado-MHM- carraspee mas fuerte

-CONSIGANSE UN CUARTOOOOO!!!- escuche gritar a Naruto, que venia corriendo, ellos se separaron y voltearon a verlo

-cállate usuratonkachi-

-no me digas así, teme- y comenzaron con su típica pelea de nunca acabar, Sakura solo hizo una cara graciosa y se levanto siguiendo a su novio que ya se estaba dando puños con el rubio

-ya basta!- no le hicieron caso- dije que YA BASTA!- les propino tremendo golpe que ambos terminaron en el suelo

-jeje- solté, ellos se levantaron y el entrenamiento empezó, Naruto tramposo, me dijo que estarian ahí dos horas antes previendo que yo llegaria tarde como de costumbre

Estuvimos entrenando hasta tarde, pues ya había oscurecido, cierto es que el alumno ha superado al maestro, en todos los aspectos, quizás sea por que ya estoy viejo, pero igual, yo nunca podría haber llegado a su nivel a esa edad, se notaba que habían aprovechado muy bien lo que les había enseñado y lo que la vieja Tsunade, Jiraiya y el idiota de Orochimaru les habían enseñado, no cabía duda que Konoha se estaba quedando en las mejores manos, si las cosas seguían así Naruto lograría su sueño de ser el Hokage, Sasuke ya había logrado vencer a su hermano y ,pese a lo que todos pensamos, lo trajo a la aldea para ser juzgado, ahora solo era el genio de la familia Uchiha intentando reconstruir su clan con Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei- me llamo Sakura- volveremos a ir al "Ultra" hoy, quiere venir con nosotros?- no me esperaba la invitación, pero de todas formas pensaba ir, así que acepte, ella sonrió complacida y tomo el brazo del Uchiha dispuestos a irse

-bueno sensei, ahí le veremos! Tengo que ver a Ino y ya voy tarde- Naruto ya iba corriendo con rumbo a la casa de la mencionada, si no se apresuraba, se llevaría una buena paliza

Me fui a mi casa y cene algo, serian como las 10 de la noche cuando decidí bañarme y cambiarme, hice las cosas con calma, tan con calma que me tarde mas de lo que pensé, eran cerca de las 11:30, tome mis llaves y salí de la casa.

De nuevo el mismo guardia, creo que ya se había acostumbrado a que yo quisiera colarme en la fila, por que ahora ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de detenerme. Entre y les busque entre la multitud, de nuevo estaban en un privado, en el mismo de la vez anterior, estaba algo nervioso, volvería ella a bailar en la mesa en donde estaba yo?

-vaya! Hasta que saliste de tu entie….digo encierro Hatake- otra vez Gai- la vez pasada ganaste, pero esta vez tu pagaras!- como siempre con su ridiculez

-esta vez no estoy interesado en reñir contigo, Gai y por favor no hagas papelones, das pena ajena- me senté al lado de Iruka ,que estaba con Shizune

-Hey Kakashi!, viniste!- palmeo mi espalda alegremente- que tal te fue la encontraste?- hablo bajito, nada mas para que yo le escuchara

-no-

-entonces?-

-por eso vine- dije sinceramente, el mesero se acerco para pedir e Iruka me vio suplicante- no te preocupes, esta vez solo pediré un refresco-

-que bien! Te estas rehabilitando- sonrió complacido- no la encontraste, o no quiso verte?

-no estaba en su casa-

-bueno, entonces disfrutemos la noche!- se veía contento, comencé a pensar que estaba algo tomado, pero después me di cuenta por que, Shizune llevaba un anillo de compromiso

-y eso?- señale la mano de Shizune, mientras ella platicaba animadamente con Tsunade, quien obviamente ya estaba ebria

-le propuse matrimonio-

-y por que no me habías dicho?, que fue toda esa basura de que somos amigos?- se puso algo nervioso

-es que, acabo de proponérselo, de hecho por eso estamos aquí, la invite a cenar, los chicos organizaron esto para celebrar-

-oh! No crees que hubieran celebrado mejor los dos solos encerrados en un cuarto?- se puso rojo hasta las orejas, en cambio a mi me había salido natural

- no soy un hentai como tu!-

-si, si como sea- así pasamos el rato, no platicando, por que eso no se me da muy bien, pero relajado escuchando esa música rara, Ino y Naruto reñían por algo y Shikamaru decidió meterse diciendo que ya estaba harto de escuchar a la Yamanaka quejarse, se llevo un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de la rubia, mientras el pobre de Naruto mejor decidió dejar a su novia reñir con su compañero de equipo. Después de unos minutos Naruto logro encontrar la manera de callarla y Sasuke se reía de el, Neji y Ten Ten estaban algo apartados del grupo, mientras Hinata estaba intentando bajar la inflamación de la cabeza del Nara con un poco de hielo, Lee intentaba conseguir a alguna chica, mientras Gaara estaba molesto por que su novia estaba atendiendo al Nara que reñía con Choji por estar comiéndose la botana que había en la mesa, Tsunade y Jiraiya tomaban sus copas, ya bastante borrachos.

La hora había llegado y el grupo salía a tocar, y ahí estaba ella, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba con poco mas debajo de la rodilla, sin tirantes, unos zapatos plata de tacón alto y una cruz plateada muy grande al cuello, el cabello como siempre, me recordaba a Hinata cuando era mas chica, pues llevaba un corte similar, solo que el flequillo lo llevaba por un lado y las mechas que eran mas largas y el flequillo las llevaba moradas. Tenia los ojos pintados de negro y la boca de un rojo delicioso, los aretes eran iguales que la cruz del collar, que ocupaban la distancia comprendida entre el lóbulo de su oreja y la base del cuello, se veía tan…….hermosa, apetecible y para nada se comparaba con la niña de hace seis años, como dijo Hoji-san, toda una mujer.

Esta vez decidí seguir a toda la bola a la pista y me puse lo mas cerca al escenario que pude, y como las veces anteriores comenzaron a tocar rock, con toda esa energía, vi al guitarrista y le reconocí, era Koichi, su vecino.

Nunca he sido muy afecto a escuchar ese tipo de música, demasiado ruidosa para mi, pero pude reconocer entre las canciones que tocaron algo de Pink Floyd y Metallica, también recordé, de una de las veces anteriores, algo de Mago de Oz, bueno según Sasuke así se llamaba. Seguí viéndola y pareció verme en una ocasión que volteo a ver entre la multitud.

Salieron del escenario y regreso la música electrónica, regrese al privado y pedí otro refresco, estaba ahí solo y después apareció Kurenai por ahí

-no crees que es demasiado joven para ti?-

-que?- como supo?

- no te hagas, te estuve observado, te la comes con los ojos- bebió de su whisky con seven up

-y eso que?-

-como que, y eso que?, te pueden acusar de abuso a menores, le doblas la edad-

- solo son 14 años-

-es mucho tiempo, no crees?-

-y eso tiene importancia?-

-a mi no me interesa, pero ella te amara incondicionalmente, si la enamoras, hará lo que sea por ti, es joven y tonta- lo dices por experiencia?

- creeme, tonta no es, ya me dejo una vez- ella pareció sorprenderse y se llevo de nuevo el vaso a los labios.

- entonces, no es tan inocente como piensas, es de "esas"-

- no es de "esas", pero tampoco es inocente-

-entonces?-

-es simplemente Matt-

- te haz enamorado, jaja! Quien lo diría? El solitario ninja copia, enamorado de una jovencita 14 años menor que el, quizás ella sea mas madura que tu-

-estas ebria, Kurenai-

- si quieres, te puedo ayudar a abrir un Kinder Garden- me estaba molestando lo que decía, si bien estaba borracha, era odiosa la forma en que lo decía

-guarda silencio, no digas estupideces, además, a ti que te importa?- le dije grosero quitándomela de encima, estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aliento a whisky, la empuje y cayo de sentón en el sofá, en eso llegaron Tsunade y Shizune.

- sucede algo?- pregunto Shizune, era la única sobria de las dos

- nada, es mejor que alguien lleve a Kurenai a su casa, esta de necia- mantenía el ceño fruncido, Shizune asintió viendo a Tsunade que tenia la mirada perdida de lo ebria que estaba

-Iruka y yo ya nos vamos, la dejaremos de camino- se acerco a ayudarla a levantarse

- no necesito que nadee me lleveee- le dio un manotazo e Iruka llego, Tsunade se acerco a Kurenai le hizo un jutsu para dormirla

- si no sabe tomar, para que lo hace?- a pesar de que ya había tomado bastante, aun sabia lo que hacia, creo que funciona mejor con alcohol que con sangre en las venas. Iruka y Shizune la sacaron en rastras del lugar.


	10. Ataque

Capitulo 10 "Ataque" 

Cuando Iruka y Shizune desaparecieron con Kurenai del lugar, volvio a salir la banda y comenzaban con esa musica de nuevo, Matt y la otra chica comenzaron a bailar de nuevo mientras cantaban con sus compañeros. Yo me quede exactamente donde estaba, viendo al escenario, Tsunade seguia sentada a un lado de mi, con su botella de sake.

Matt seguia cantando y llego el momento en que las dos bajaban del escenario con rumbo a las mesas, pero esta vez ella tomo la hilera contraria a la que yo estaba. La otra chica y ella bailaban en las mesas y la cosa siguió de lo mas normal, odiosamente normal para mi.

-estas muy inquieto- Tsunade hablo de pronto, con voz ronca, sacandome de mis cavilaciones

-te parece?-

-si, ademas desde que el grupo salio vienes viendo a la muchacha de negro, que con ella?- bueno con un demonio! Por que todos se dan cuenta? Que acaso soy tan obvio?- eres muy obvio, eres demasiado relajado y de pronto estas tan ansioso, no es tu manera natural de actuar- se levanto y se unio a los demas en la pista, me quede de nuevo ahí solo, segui tomando mi refresco, tendria que esperar una ronda mas de electronica y hip hop, después saldria el grupo con el ultimo bloque y cerrarian el lugar.

Unos minutos después Neji y Ten Ten se fueron, seguidos por Gaara y Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto se habian ido a sentar y sus novias seguian en la pista con Gai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Choji y Shikamaru. El tiempo transcurria demasiado lento a mi parecer, la musica electronica nunca acababa

-que problemático, nunca cambiaron a Paul Oakenfold, prefiero KMFDM-

-no se de que hablas, pero esta musica me esta aburriendo, dattebayo-

-si-

Ahora el Nara, Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados a mi lado, aburridos, hasta parecia que el bloque se habia alargado por una extrania razon, se notaba que la pista se estaba comenzando a despejar, unos minutos despues Sakura, la Yamanaka, Choji y Tsunade regresaron al privado, Jiraiya se habia ido con una chica.

De pronto salio el grupo de nuevo, animando el ambiente, comenzaron a tocar pop, de todas formas no era nada que conociera, solo que la vez pasada que habia estado aquí, las chicas no habian bajado del escenario a cantar en las mesas y ahora ambas bajaban, esta vez Matt venia derechito a nuestra mesa, se subio mientras la musica comenzaba a sonar despues de los comentarios de Koichi sobre hacer "desmadre" y comenzo a cantar…a…cantarme…

Hoy rompo en llanto,

Pues sé que todo está decidido

Te quiero tanto, pero no es suficiente sentirlo

Hemos intentado seguir por seguir sin reconocer,

Que ya no hay más por hacer

Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir

Sin querer creer

Que hay vida después de romper

Su voz, sonaba tan triste, tan…dolida…y no se movia ni un apice, seguia viendome fijamente mientras cantaba

Aunque no soporte perderte

Es inevitable nuestra separación

Y este no es momento para entender

Sólo hay que aceptarlo, pues lejos estamos mejor

De aquel amor, tendremos solamente el recuerdo,

Luna sin sol, jardín que se ha quedado desierto

Parecia que aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero aun asi seguia cantando

En ningún momento dejé de sentir, de sentirte a ti,

Podremos sobrevivir,

Este rompimiento se debe cumplir

Porque hay que seguir

Que hay vida después de partir

Aunque no soporte perderte

Es inevitable nuestra separación,

Y este no es momento para entender

Sólo hay que aceptarlo, pues lejos estamos mejor

Aunque no soporte perderte

Es inevitable nuestra separación,

Y este no es momento para entender

Sólo hay que aceptarlo, pues lejos estamos mejor

Lejos estamos mejor…..

La cancion habia terminado y ella seguia ahí parada, llorando, me veia tan fijamente que no podia verle a los ojos, era como una combinacion de no que a pesar de que queria olvidar no podia, es como si se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, eso de poner distancia y me estuviese suplicando que la buscara…quizas o podrian ser imaginaciones mias… de todas formas, hablare con ella, para eso estoy aquí, dejare de ser un cobarde.

Siguieron cantando, una hora mas o menos y anunciaron que el club se cerraria, el Uzumaki y su novia se despidieron, al igual que Sasuke y Sakura, Shikamaru se habia ido antes de que el bloque de la banda terminara, seguido por Choji que según tenia hambre y Tsunade permanecia sentada en el sillon, a mi lado, como ida, pense que se habia quedado dormida, asi que me levante dispuesto a ir tras bambalinas a buscarla

-suerte- le escuche decir cuando me alejaba- la vas a necesitar

Y si que tenia razon, camine directo alla y lo mas sigilosamente posible cruce la puerta, era una peque;a estancia con sillones, un pequenio comedor, dos tocadores y un cuarto de banio, estaban recogiendo los instrumentos, ella estaba de espaldas guardando su guitarra en el estuche, el unico que estaba volteado hacia donde yo estaba parado, llamo la atencion de Koichi

-Kakashi-san!- grito reconociendome, Matt detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, mas bien, solto el estuche de la guitarra, el cual cayo al piso y volteo hacia donde Koichi me senialaba, yo solo atine en sonreir amablemente y levantar la mano para saludar

- a etto…Matt, puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?- ella seguia parada sin hacer nada, con la guitarra tirada en el suelo, mientras la otra chica me veia con mala cara y los otros dos chicos se cruzaban de brazos, Koichi comenzo a ponerse serio

- de que quieres hablar?- sono hueca la pregunta, como recelosa

-tu sabes de que, podrias darme unos minutos?- volvi a insistir

-es tarde, estoy cansada, hablaremos otro dia- se movio para levantar la guitarra

-no, sera ahora mismo- camine con paso decidido hasta ella, que se detuvo en lo que hacia

-que prisa tienes? Hablaremos maniana, lo prometo- hablaba en serio, pero yo tambien, no podia dejar pasar un dia mas

- tengo mucha prisa- me mantuve firme y ella resoplo, los demas solo seguian en la misma posicion, como esperando a que ella dijera algo para saltar encima de mi

-esta bien- camino y yo le segui, salimos por la puerta trasera, desembocaba a un pequenio callejon- que quieres?

- a ti- dije sincero

-si lo que pretendes es que me vuelva a acostar contigo, he de recordarte que ya te habia aclarado que no soy tu zorra personal, asi que si quieres sexo, sera mejor que desaparezcas de una buena vez- hablaba con la misma determinacion que esa vez…

- no me mal entiendas, me preguntaste que , que queria y yo te conteste en serio, cielos, Matt! No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo!-

- y ahora menos, como te di lo que tanto deseabas, ahora estas obsesionado-

- no intentes hacerte la sabihonda, eres especial, en todos los sentidos-

-soy una mujer mexicana con el sabor del tequila y el nopal tatuada en la piel, fogosa cual mole poblano, habladora como los merolicos del mercado, morena como se pondria tu piel despues de tatemarte en el sol de mi Reynosa tierrosita, chiquita pero picosa, como el chile piquin que se usa pa las salsas, firme creyente de la virgen de Guadalupe y le canto sus manianitas en su dia, le celebro a los muertitios y hasta les doy tamales y taquitos pa que cenen, lloro cada vez que veo mi bandera tricolor y me acuerdo del significado de esa aguila deborando una serpiente y cuando me ponen el jarabe tapatio me pongo a bailar con mis huarachitos de llanta, le digo de pendenjadas a cuanto pinche cabron se me ponga enfrente cuando me entra la muina y me hago un entripado, en mi lenguaje existen mas maldiciones de las que podrias haber escuchado en toda tu vida, obviamente soy diferente, eso lo sabe cualquiera- hablaba con voz ronca y levantando la ceja izquierda, altiva y orgullosa de lo que decia, definitivamente extraniaba su pais

- no me refiero a lo que te hace especial con respecto a los demas, ni a lo que te da tu identidad como mexicana, si no, a que eres especial por que me haces sentir especial…- cambio un poco la actitud, dejo la altivez por un lado y en su cara se denotaba la duda

- que es lo que quieres decirme entonces?, Ve al grano!-

- te quiero conmigo, prometo no tocarte si eso es lo que quieres, pero solo quiero que estes cerca, quizas tenias razon en ese momento, cuando zanjaste cualquier posibilidad de que hubiera algo entre nosotros, pero…

- pero tu no dijiste nada! Solo dejaste que siguiera hablando y me fuera de ahí! Dejaste que pensara que habia hecho lo correcto y de pronto vienes a buscarme y me dices todo esto- estaba llorando, se veia dolida y me veia con algo de rencor

-lo se, fue mi culpa, pero si no hubiese sido asi, no me hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto te necesitaba, de cuanto quiero estar contigo, de…de…cuanto…ai shiteru- detuvo su llanto y ablando la mirada, me senti tan bien de poderselo decir, ahora solo restaba ver como iba a reaccionar ella-

-intentaba superarte, gracias por hacerlo imposible- bajo la cabeza y hablaba quedo, limpiandose la cara- ahora…no se que debo hacer, estaba tan decidida a hacer todo por olvidarte que ya no se si te amo como antes…

-comprendo si hay alguien mas, de seguro sera alguien que de verdad pueda ofrecerte un futuro, no un viejo como yo- ella seguia llorando con la cabeza gacha, de seguro acerte, hay alguien mas- esta bien- le sonrei y ella levanto la cara para verme- si algun dia das marcha atrás a ese plan de olvidarme o algo sale mal, ahí estare esperandote, cuidate Matt- me despedi y comence a caminar a la salida del callejon, me habia costado tanto trabajo resignarme a eso, pero no podia obligarla a amarme o a deshechar la posibilidad de tener una familia con un muchacho mas joven que le ofreciera un mejor futuro

-espera!- la oi gritar y segundos despues, la senti abrazandome- no hay nadie- eso me alegro en cierta forma- pero necesito un poco de tiempo, tengo que cambiar mis planes- hablaba despacio mientras se sorbia la nariz e hipaba por el llanto

- el tiempo que sea necesario, solo que no mucho, recuerda que ya estoy viejo- bromee

-por eso me gustas- me abrazo mas fuerte y yo no pude contener las ganas de voltearme para besarla, me quite la mascara y estaba cerca de besarle….

-MATT!!!- alguien la llamaba desde dentro del lugar, debia ser la otra chica

-chingada madre- una sonora palabrota, se aparto y camino, no muy contenta, hacia donde la llamaban- te buscare, ahora deja voy a ver a estos latosos

Me quede ahí parado viendo como caminaba hacia dentro del lugar y sonrei, me senti tan feliz de saber que no la habia perdido por estupido, ahora solo debia esperar un poco, ella tenia que aclarar todas sus dudas y cambiar sus planes…que tanto abria planeado despues de ese dia que se fue?, espero que no mucho, asi no tendria que esperar demasiado.

Llegue a la puerta de mi casa y saque las llaves para abrir, entre y como de costumbre las avente en la mesa, pasaban de las 5 de la maniana. Fui a la cocina y tome un poco de agua y sin mas me fui a dormir.

Tenia tiempo que no dormia tan bien, bueno, desde ese dia que habia despertado con Matt a mi lado, me estire aun recostado cuando sono el telefono

-Kakashi?- era Iruka, de seguro queria el chisme

-si, que pasa Iruka?-

-que tal te fue?-

-bien- dije sonriendo, aunque habia intentado sonar lo mas simplon posible, mas como yo mismo

-nada mas bien?, eso me suena a que no lograste mucho-

- ella solo necesita tiempo- antes de que comenzara a decir necedades, le aclare

-ella tiene mucho, pero tu no-

-gracias por recordarnos que ya estamos viejos-

-de que hablas? Hay alguien mas contigo?-

-idiota, hablo de ti y de mi-

-aaaa, pues si ya estamos viejos, pero yo ya me voy a casar y tu apenas andas consiguiendo novia-

-no molestes-

-por cierto, no solo te llamaba para saber que habia pasado-

-entonces?-

-Tsunade quiere que hagas un trabajo, es algo con respecto a tu suegro-

-Makoto-sama?-

-que rapido reaccionaste!, jajajaja- maldito se burla de mi- en fin, si, al parecer alguien esta intentado matarlo-

-Matt sabe algo?-

- no lo creo, anoche alguien intento entrar a la residencia a atacarlo, pero no tuvo éxito, Tsunade quiere que investigues quien estuvo detrás de todo eso, y por supuesto que formes un equipo y que vigilen a todos los Makoto-

- y por que Tsunade no me dijo todo eso?-

-por que yo te lo estoy adelantando, de hecho debiste haber estado en su oficina hace una hora-

-genial, ahora me gritoneara-

-traquilo, no creo que te diga algo, tiene resaca-

- llevare algo de sake para que se le olvide-

-bien, suerte entonces!- y colgo, me levante perezosamente de la cama y me fui a baniar.

Minutos despues ya estaba en la cocina comiendo, termine y sali del lugar con rumbo a la oficina de la vie….digo la Hokage. Apenas llegue me hizo pasar

-POR QUE DEMONIOS LLEGAS A ESTA HORA??!!!!- me gritoneo…..estaba muuuuy enojada

-pues…..es que venia de camino para aca cuando un niniito indefenso me dijo que su gatito no podia bajar del arbol y pues me detuve a ayudarle y como su mama estaba muy agradecida me regalo esta botella de sake- le ensenie la botella y se le iluminaron los ojos

-vuelves a ser el MISMO IRRESPONSABLE NINJA MENTIROSO, bienvenido de vuelta!- comenzo a a darme miedo- en fin, trae aca- senialo la botella y yo se la acerque, saco un par de vasos de un cajon de su escritorio y lo sirvio, me extendio uno

- no gracias- habia decidido dejar de tomar

-como quieras- se tomo el que era su vaso y luego el que era el mio- quiero que vayas a la casa de Makoto-sama, anoche alguien intento asesinarle, investiga quien fue y asegurate de que todos los miembros de la familia esten seguros, es algo serio, según creemos esto podria ser obra de Akatsuki-

-como?-

-si, al parecer quedo un vivo y quiere que liberemos a Itachi, aun asi no hay pruebas de que hayan sido ellos, es una mera suposicion, supongo que entenderas la gravedad del asunto?-

-si-

-bien, tendras un equipo, te doy oportunidad de escoger-

- los del equipo 7-

- bien, los 4?-

-Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Sai, si, son cuatro- los conte con los dedos, de repente se me olvidaba que habia sustituido a Sai por Sasuke

-de acuerdo, Sai acaba de regresar de una mision con los ANBU, algo relajado para el no estaria mal

- si, si como sea, ire a casa de Makoto-sama a ponerlo al tanto de esto-

- si ya vete, mi botella y yo nos divertimos mas sin ti- mujer desvergonzada, ya queria estar ebria y apenas era el mediodia

Sali de su oficina y fui directo a la casa de los Makoto, ahora estaba a cargo de la investigacion, llegue y los guardias me dejaron pasar conduciendome hasta el despacho de Makoto-sama.

Como las veces anteriores que le habia visto llevaba un elegante kimono y sus gafas, a su lado estaba Hoji-san y sentado en el sofa que estaba en un costado del lugar, estaba Yoshitaka-san

-Hatake –sama, que bueno que llego, justamente mis hijos y yo hablabamos acerca del jounin que se encargaria de esta situacion, tal parece que Tsunade-sama ha hecho caso a mi recomendación de enviarlo a usted- seguia sentado viendome fijamente, esa mirada! Era la misma de Matt, no podian negar que eran familia.

-me halaga, Makoto-sama, podria darme los detalles?- me incomoda, Hoji-san me veia con cierta diversion, como esperando que me pusiera nervioso al hablar con su padre o algo asi

- oh! Por supuesto, estaba en mi habitacion que esta a dos puertas de esta, escuche un ruido proveniente de esta habitacion, asi que sali de la mia a ver que sucedia, entre y me encontre con un sujeto, no pude verle bien, solo pude distiguir una gabardina negra y cabello largo en una coleta-

-mhm, se llevo algo?- gabardina negra, coleta?...no da muchas pistas

-estaba revisando papeles, no se que buscaba, en fin, le dije que quien era y no me contesto, siguio viendo los papeles, le grite para llamar su atencion mientras me acercaba para intentar golpearle con un paraguas, pero me empujo, cai al suelo y levanto su mano, iba a hacer algo, pero en eso Yoshi-kun llego y el hombre salio por la ventana-

-mhm- suspire- de que eran los papeles que leia?-

-pues eran algunos contratos que hice algunos meses atrás con companias de la costa para que surtieran el pescado a los restaurantes de la familia- Yoshitaka-san afirmaba con la cabeza y Hoji-san me seguia viendo divertido, mas nervioso me ponia el, que el mismo Makoto-sama- que haran? Ese hombre intento matarme-

-lo vigilaremos, mis hombres vigilaran a sus hijos y a usted, descuide casi no notara que estan aquí-

-tambien quiero que vigilen a Matilda, no vive con nosotros, pero tambien puede estar en peligro, lleva el apellido, pero le advierto, debe ser alguien con carácter, es una ninia problemática-

-le conozco, me encargare yo mismo- Hoji- san comenzo a reirse y Makoto-sama le vio severamente

-esto es cosa seria Hoji-kun, que te causa tanta gracia?-

-nada, otou-san, estoy seguro que Hatake-sama podra con mi omouto, le conoce muy bien, recuerdas que el fue quien le trajo de Mexico?- ese tonito, se estaba burlando, Yoshitaka-san se mantenia serio y alternaba en ver a su padre y a su hermano

-lo se hijo, por eso le confio Hatake-sama a Matt, causa mas problemas que ustedes dos y sus hijos juntos- me resulto curiosa la manera en que dijo eso, se sobo la sien y se quito las gafas- cuando estaba aquí me sacaba canas verdes y ahora que no esta me las sigue sacando- sonrei por debajo de la mascara- bien, cuando sus hombres esten aquí quiero que me los presente, no les vaya a confundir con el malo-

- ya estan aquí- me vieron raro y segundos despues entro el ruidoso de Naruto

-Kakashi-sensei!!! Ya llegamos, dattebayoo!!!- condenado muchacho, ni siquiera toco la puerta solo la abrio de par en par entrando como su fuera su casa, gritando ademas, detrás de el venian Sai y Sakura, Sasuke se habia quedado resagado por taparse la cara de la vergüenza

-no necesitas gritar Naruto- le meti un coscorron- disculpe Makoto-sama, pero tiene muchas energias- el rubio estaba con los brazos en jarra sonriendo

- no se preocupe Hatake-sama- mi suegro seguia seri…..ajem…Makoto-sama, seguia serio viendo hacia donde estabamos

-Ellos son Uchiha Sasuke-le seniale, ahora se encontraba al lado de Naruto- Haruno Sakura, Sai y Uzumaki Naruto-todos hicieron una reverencia menos Naruto

-por que presento al dobe primero?- gritoneo senialando a Sasuke, al que le crispaba una ceja

-no me llames dobe, teme- apretaba los punios y seguia con su tic, mientras Sakura se movia de donde estaba dispuesta a terminar con cualquier pelea que quisieran comenzar

-basta, le nombre primero por que se me dio la gana, pongan atencion, vigilaran a Makoto-sama y su familia- el aludido hizo una reverencia y se levanto del escritorio

-vengan conmigo, les enseniare la casa, ellos son Hoji y Yoshitaka, despues conoceran al resto de la familia, siganme- Hoji-san fruncio el cenio y volteo a ver a Yoshitaka

-otou-san no se molesto en darle un tour por la casa a Matt-

-callate Hoji baka, no cuestiones a papa-se levanto del sofa y salio de la oficina, Hoji-san fijo su mirada en mi-

-bueno, al menos me tranquiliza que usted cuide a mi omouto y haya traido a esos chicos, otou-san se ha ganado muchos enemigos por los negocios que ha hecho ultimamente- se levanto del sofa- si me permites, cuniado, ire a buscar a mi esposa- puso su mano en mi hombro mientras decia eso, me puse rojo hasta las orejas- no le dire nada a papa, eso les corresponde a ustedes, pero me divierte ver como te pones nervioso con otou-san

- es que el hombre impone- le conteste simplon levantando los hombros, la verdad era que no estaba nervioso por el papa, era por los hermanos-

-en fin, me voy, suerte con mi omouto- salio del lugar, me gire en mis talones, dispuesto a ir a buscarla, encontre a como pude la salida y me dirigi a su departamento. Cuando llegue ahí, llame a la puerta un par de veces, era sabado, casi las 4 de la tarde, debia estar en casa

-no esta- vi que se abrio la puerta de la casa del vecino y Koichi solo saco la cabeza- buscala en el salon de musica de la universidad, debe estar ahí- metio la cabeza y dio un portazo, me di la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del edificio.

Llegue a la universidad, vi a un conserje por ahí y le pedi indicaciones, me perdi entre los pasillos hasta que escuche a lo lejos un piano, segui el sonido y logre llegar al salon de musica. Ahí estaba ella, tocando, se veia concentrada leyendo los papeles que tenia frente a ella, mientras decia algo en voz baja, de pronto golpeo las teclas del piano haciendo un sonido nada armonioso, y dejo caer la cabeza contra ellas

-calma, arruinaras la melodia y Einstein se retorcera en su tumba- levanto la cabeza riendose

-Einstein no tiene nada que ver con Mozart, excepto, quizas, en que los dos estaban loquitos-

-Entonces Einstein no era musico?- se levanto del banquillo y se recargo en el piano, estirandose

-para nada, que haces aquí?-

- pues…..fui a buscarte a tu departamento y Koichi-san me dijo que estarias aquí-

-para que me buscas?- fruncio el cenio- te dije que te buscaria- se notaba tensa

-lo se, pero anoche atacaron a tu padre y me ha pedido que te vigile- ella solo bario la boca e hizo una mueca graciosa de incredulidad

-demonios! Le paso algo? Crees que tenga que ir a visitarlo?- no parecia muy contenta

- el esta bien, al igual que tus hermanos- suspiro aliviada y regreso al banquillo, tomo las hojas y las guardo en la mochila que tenia tirada a un lado del banquillo

-es bueno saberlo y mucho mejor saber que no tengo que ir a verle- cerro la mochila y se la colgo- me voy, supongo que vendras conmigo, despues de todo eres mi guarura, como hace algunos anios, no?- se puso frente a mi

-si- salio de la habitacion y yo le segui


	11. Quedate

**Capitulo 11 "Quedate"**

Llegamos a su departamento, y como si su vecino tuviera una alarma que le indicaba que alguien estaba en la puerta de la casa de Matt, salio, ella habia caminado hacia la puerta

-vino a buscarte un viejo hace rato- estaba parado en el quicio de la puerta de su departamento, despeinado, sin camisa y con el pantalon de la pijama- creo que es el que te fue a buscar anoche, no lo vi bien, estaba medio dormido-

-ajem……wei el viejo esta aquí- le hizo una senia para que asomara la cabeza y me senialo

-aaa jeje……Kakashi-san, etto…..Matt si necesitas algo estare aquí, ya sabes-

-si,como sea, eres un zoquete- le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el le saco la lengua, busco la llave entre la marania de cosas que era su llavero, la encontro y abrio la puerta- pasa, esta algo desordenado, ayer no tuve mucho tiempo de recoger lo que use-

-esta bien, creo que esta demasiado ordenado para mi gusto- yo no se a que le llama ella desorden, los sillones estaban despejados, los CDs bien acomodados, el mini componente en su mueble junto con la television y el DVD, las sillas del comedor estaban ordenadas y la mesa limpia- es un sitio agradable

-te parece?, Kimiko y Meiji me ayudaron a decorar, algunas cosas me las regalo mi hermano- detrás de la puerta tenia un portallaves y un perchero, dejo las llaves en su lugar y colgo la mochila en el perchero, yo estaba parado a media sala- y….quieres comer algo? Yo muero de hambre!- camino rapido y entro a una habitacion, segundos despues salio descalza con rumbo a la cocina- si quieres sientate, lee tus libros, mientras yo preparare algo de comer-

Me sente en el sofa y segui viendo el lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de un lila muy claro con dos cenefas a la mitad, una morada y otra negra, habia algunos cuadros en la pared, una era una fotografia de ella, de mas chica, tendria unos 12, llevaba el cabello largo, lacio, suelto con una tiara, estaba de pie y llevaba un vestido de fiesta blanco con morado. Segui viendo los cuadros el otro era de unas hadas con flores y en la otra pared, al lado del portallaves estaba un collage en el que se leian nombres como "Pink Floyd, Queen, Deep Purple, The Ramones", en el mueble del televisor tambien tenia cuadros con fotografias, reconoci en ellas a la Sra. Makoto y a sus amigos de Mexico, tambien habia otra en la que solo pude reconocer a Koichi. Los muebles eran raros, eran como futuristas y estaban tapizados de colores distintos, habia un sofa morado oscuro y dos sillones negros, la mesita de centro era de vidrio, pero estaba pintada con flores de colores.

-ya esta la comida- se me hizo muy pronto, ella ya estaba poniendo la mesa, el comedor era de metal negro y la mesa de vidrio, puso los platos y se sento

-anda, que se enfria!- servia las bebidas y yo me acerque para sentarme, observe lo que habia en el plato y no me parecio algo comestible

-que?- pregunto curiosa mientras terminaba de tomar de su vaso

-a etto……se ve……. rico- levanto una ceja y dejo el vaso en la mesa

-pruebalo, si es comestible- no muy seguro tome el tenedor para comer, ella estaba muy complacida comiendo-

- se llaman chilaquiles, no los hice muy picosos por que si no llorarias- ella le echaba salsa a su comida, asi que cerre los ojos y probe

-pica!- según ella no lo habia hecho muy picoso, tome el vaso y bebi rapidamente

-jajaja, no inventes no pica tanto, lo siento pero tengo que consumir todo lo que mi mama me trajo de Mexico pronto, si no se echara a perder-

-te visito tu madre?-

-si, hace como dos semanas, estuvo aquí unos dias, aprovecho que andava de luna de miel y me trajo algunas cosas-

- vaya, se caso?-

-si, hacia anios que Beto intentaba que mama le hiciera caso y por fin lo logro jeje, el que persevera alcanza-

seguimos comiendo en silencio, tenia razon, era comestible y sabia bien, teminamos y recogio y lavo los platos, yo solo la observaba recargado en la barra de la cocina

-entonces, dices que intentaron matar a papa?-

-si-

-sabes quien fue?-

-no, apenas comenzaremos a investigar, mis chicos se encargan de eso-

-tus chicos?- secaba los platos y volteo a verme

-si, mis alumnos estan ahora en casa de tu padre y los vigilan, ellos se encargaran-

-aaa, y por que haz venido tu, y no alguno de tus alumnos, a cuidarme?-

- por que tu padre dice que eres muy rebelde y necesitas alguien que pueda contigo, me confio a mi esa mision- con cada palabra estaba mas cerca de ella que estaba recargada en el fregadero

- aaa siii?- me empujo- pues yo creo que te autoasignaste la mision de cuidarme-

-quizas-

-excusas, Hatake, ahora, haz lo que quieras, yo practicare la pieza que no me salia, estare en el estudio, ve la tele, lee tus libros, toma una siesta, no se, pero no molestes- cortante, tomo la mochila del perchero, fue a la otra habitacion y se encerro, minutos despues escuche el sonido del piano, sin mas, me sente en el sofa y me puse a leer mi Icha Icha.

Me quede dormido, desperte por que escuche mucho ruido, el minicomponente estaba prendido….de ahí venia el ruido, me levante y la escuche cantando desde la cocina, camine hasta donde ella estaba y la vi, se veia graciosa, cantaba y bailaba mientras cocinaba

-mjm- me aclare la garganta, ella no dejo de cantar ni de brincotear, tomo un plato de la alacena y sirvio de la sarten- Matt?- la llame, apago la estufa, tomo los dos platos de la barandilla y los puso en la mesa, todo eso, sin dejar de cantar

-sientante, ya esta lista la cena!!wuuu!! Blink 182!!- la cancion anterior se habia terminado y ahora sonaba otra un poco mas ruidosa, comenzo a agitar la cabeza y a brincotear otra vez, regreso a la cocina y aparecio de nuevo con una botella de zumo de naranja y dos vasos, se sento y los sirvio. Comenzo a comer, pero no dejaba de moverse como posesa

-oye tranquila, te vas a atragantar!- le dije riendo, tiene demasiada energia

- no pasa naaa!!!!!- seguia comiendo- estoy contentaaa!!! Por fin pude sacar esa cochina melodia que no me salia-

- la de Einstein?-

-no es de Einstein tonto, es de Mozart, es la Sonata en La menor K 310-

-aaa, bueno, Mozart, lo lograste? No se escuchaba nada bien cuando llegue a la sala de musica-

-aaash ya lo se, pero ahora veras, termina de comer y la tocare para ti- hice lo que ella me dijo,seguia como loquita cantando mientras comia, minutos despues terminamos y ella llevo los platos a la cocina para lavarlos, rapidamente los lavo y seco

-ven- salio de la cocina rumbo a la habitacion, que supongo, es el estudio, entramos y en ella habia varios instrumentos, dos guitarras, un violin, un pequenio piano de pared y otro electronico, la habitacion era del mismo color que la sala y en una pared habia un librero grande y a su lado un escritorio con la computadora, algunas bocinas y en la pared habia cuadros con recortes, parecidos al que tenia en la sala, se acomodo en el banquillo del piano y me senialo un pequenio mueble redondo tapizado con flores moradas- puedes sentarte ahí, escucha-

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar en las teclas del piano, era un sonido sutil, que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar matices alegres, ella estaba concentrada tocando mientras veia las hojas que estaban frente a ella, siguio tocando, hasta que termino, se oia muy bien, muchisimo mejor que en la sala de musica

-y bien?-

-pues mucho mejor, aunque debo confesarte que me da suenio-

-inculto, la musica clasica es la mas hermosa del mundo, y precisamente Mozart engalana la musica clasica- tomo los papeles, camino al escritorio, los puso en una carpeta y se sento en la silla

- que son esos papeles que ves?- realmente no se nada de musica, se me hace raro que en lugar de ver las teclas del piano, se la pase viendo esos papeles

-son partituras, en estas hojas esta escrito todo lo que toque ahí, cada tecla tiene un simbolo particular y en estas hojas estan escritos para que puedan sonar como una melodia coherente, asi se evita que sea olvidada-

-ya veo, no sabia que tocaras tantos instrumentos-

-pues hago el intento, basicamente las dos guitarras y los dos pianos son lo mismo, lo que varia es el sonido, uno es acustico y el otro electronico, el violin es otra cosa aparte, tiene un sonido maravilloso, aunque cuesta mas trabajo- se puso a ver algo en su computadora- te quedaras aquí?-

-pues, no lo se, deberia, pero si prefieres me voy-

-me da igual, que te parecio el sofa?-

-es comodo-

-que bien! Por que ahí dormiras- seguia en la computadora sin voltear

-bueno, no me esperaba mas, de todas formas tengo que ir a mi casa, no planeaba quedarme aquí cuando sali esta maniana-

-si, como sea, solo cierra la puerta-

Sali de la casa y tome el camino rumbo a la mia, no se que le pasa, pero esta cortante conmigo, tal vez solo este enojada por que no le he dado tiempo de arreglar lo de sus planes, pero tenia que ir, por lo de su otou-san, espero que solo sea por eso.

Tome algunas cosas y regrese al departamento de Matt, como las veces anteriores, Koichi asomo la cabeza, me reconocio y solo grito "Kakashi-san" metio la cabeza y volvio a cerrar la puerta. Llame un par de veces , abrio la puerta, entre y deje mi mochila en uno de los sillones

-las mochilas, cuando no se usan, se cuelgan en el perchero, los sillones son para sentarse no para poner cosas- la tomo y la puso en el mencionado lugar

-que aburrida!-

-no es que sea aburrida, me gusta usar las cosas para lo que son, tomare un banio, aa por cierto- me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia el otro cuarto- esta es mi habitacion, solo hay un banio, que esta ahí- senialo la puerta que estaba en la pared de enfrente del lado contrario de la puerta de entrada- esta conectado con el closet, puedes entrar por esta habitacion o por el estudio- la puerta del estudio estaba del lado derecho a unos pasos de la puerta principal de la habitacion, a diferencia de los otros dos cuartos este era morado y tenia flores pintadas en la pared, habia una cama grande en el centro, tendida con edredon y cojines morados metalico, dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama y en una de ellas un reloj despertador y una lampara de noche, pegado a la pared de la puerta habia un tocador de madera blanco estilo antiguo con un espejo ovalado y en la otra pared un escritorio del mismo color con algunos libros acomodados- bueno, ahora que sabes en donde esta todo, pues….haz lo que quieras, yo tomare un banio, tengo que ir al "Ultra"-

-tambien trabajas hoy?- se habia metido a lo que supongo sera el closet, yo camine hacia el escritorio y me sente en la silla

-si, bueno hace apenas unas semanas que tambien tocamos en sabado, el grupo que estaba antes se desintegro, estaremos hasta que encuentren otro- cerro la puerta del banio y escuche el agua correr.

Yo me quede en donde estaba, la verdad me daba flojera pararme de ahí, curiosee en los libros que habia en el escritorio, la mayoria eran novelas, "Memorias de una Geisha", "El Mundo de Sofia", "El Senior de los Anillos", "La Noche de la bruja muerta", tambien habia carpetas con pastituras o como dijo?...sepa… a los pocos minutos salio del banio enrrollada en una toalla con el cabello escurriendo, se quedo parada en la puerta y ladeo la cabeza

-todavia estas ahí?- se anudo la toalla y entro al closet

-si, me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera y la verdad no me da la gana pararme de aquí-

-si, si como sea, se me hace tarde, ya que estas de fisgon ayudame a escoger- salio con varios ganchos con ropa en la mano y se puso frente al espejo- cielos, debo renovar mi guardarropa- se veia con cada cosa, negaba y la aventaba a la cama y seguia viendo lo que traia en las manos- creo que esto estara bien, que opinas?-

-te ves bien con lo que sea-

-olvidalo, no sabes de moda, siempre traes pijama-

-no es pijama-

-a que siiiii!!!!, ademas esa respuesta no me ayuda mucho- tomo lo que habia aventado a la cama y se metio de nuevo al closet, y salio vestida, unos jeans viejos y rotos, un top rojo y zapatos del mismo color, caminaba al espejo mientras se ponia el cinto, comenzo a peinarse, se maquillo, se puso los aretes y el collar

- bueno, me voy, cielos! Tengo que llevar la guitarra- se dio la vuelta y entro al estudio, comenzo a guardar las cosas rapidamente, yo seguia sentado en la silla del escritorio, la veia andar de un lado para otro buscando cosas, tomo el estuche , lo llevo a la sala, escuche que abrio la puerta y le grito a Koichi, entro a la habitacion de nuevo, tomo una marania de pulseras, tomo su bolso y salio

-ya me voooy!- Sali de la habitacion y la vi saliendo, le segui mientras ella hablaba algo con Koichi

- ya lo vi- dije en voz alta, iba detrás de ella, no pude evitar decir eso al ver uno de sus tatuajes

-ehhh- Koichi llevaba el estuche de la guitarra, bajando rapidamente las escaleras, Matt le seguia y habia volteado a verme con una cara rara- que cosa viste?

-el tatuaje que tienes en la cintura- ella seguia bajando las escaleras y yo le seguia, Koichi ya estaba saliendo del lugar

-aaaa! Tonto! Jeje…..si, pues te lo presento, tatuje #1- lo senialo, era una hada y dos enredaderas que estaban a cada lado de la hada a lo largo de su cintura- te presento a Kakashi, Kakashi te presento a tatuje #1, contento?- se habia detenido al final de las escaleras, me veia entre divertida y molesta-todo el mundo conocia este tatuaje menos tu-

salio del lugar y yo la segui, caminamos algunos minutos hasta que llegamos al "Ultra", aun era muy temprano, no habia gente, los guardias aun no se ponian en la puerta, entramos libremente y ambos saludaron a los meseros y barmans, entraron al lugar que estaba detrás del escenario y ahí estaban los otros integrantes de la banda.

Cruzaron algunas palabras, Matt se reia con la otra chica, hasta que comenzaron a verme de seguro estarian hablando de mi. Comenzaron a platicar, ella me ignoraba completamente, yo me habia sentado en una de las sillas que estaban frente a uno de los tocadores, viendoles como afinaban los instrumentos o comentaban algo acerca de alguna cancion.

Pasaron como dos horas y al parecer el lugar ya estaba listo para tener fiesta, sonaba la musica a todo volumen, habia ruido de personas y el olor a cigarro comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte, dejaron los instrumentos, Koichi, la otra chica y uno de los otros chicos salieron de ahí, rumbo a la barra, Matt se quedo tocando la guitarra, sentada en un mueble cantaba, mientras el otro muchacho se fumaba un cigarro

-oye Matt- llamo su atencion, ella solo movio la cabeza afirmativamente, pero no dejo de tocar ni de cantar- quien es el tipo este?- dijo senialandome a mi

ella siguio tocando unos momentos, yo estaba a punto de responderle, pero ella dejo de tocar y recargo la guitarra a un lado- es mi guarura, intentaron matar a papa y el me cuida- el muchacho solo asintio

-y tiene un nombre?-

-Kakashi- le conteste

-Soy Joen, Matt siempre es asi de educada- se acomodo las gafas y se rasco la cabeza, tenia el cabello muy corto, estilo militar y era pelirrojo- entonces…es un jounin…Kakashi…Hatake, no?-movi la cabeza afirmando- vaya, nunca pense que conoceria al famoso ninja copia, es toda una leyenda Hatake-sama, mi hermano de verdad lo admira, dice que quiere ser como usted- me sentia apenado, pero pues la reputacion me antecede- en mejores manos no podria estar la chibi esta- senialo a Matt

-No soy chibi!!!, y no le eches tantas flores que se la va a creer- Joen sonrio y comenzaron a hacerse caras graciosas, los otros tres chicos regresaron

-oye Matt- la llamo la chica, tenia el cabello largo y de tres colores, cuchichearon algo y Matt se volvio hacia mi rodando los ojos

-Kakashi, Meiji- la senialo- Meiji, Kakashi- me senialo- contenta?

-un placer Kakashi-san, este es Kentaro- senialo al otro chico, a diferencia de Koichi, tenia el cabello castanio y los ojos apenas se le veian, sonrio e hizo una senia de "Hola" que imite- es mi hermano

Unos minutos despues, salieron al escenario y yo me fui a la pista para verles, como siempre Matt cantaba con mucha energia y golpeaba las cuerdas de la guitarra, Meiji bailoteaba haciendo los coros, Joen era el baterista, Kentaro tocaca otra guitarra y Koichi….creo que era un bajo.

Como era su costumbre tocaban por bloques, regrese a donde ellos estaban y tomaban agua o se sentaban a descansar, Kentaro se tiro en el sofa y tomo una siesta, yo me quede recargado en la puerta y saque mi Icha Icha, veia de cuando en cuando a Matt y ella seguia relajada, sentada en una de las sillas del tocador. Volvieron a salir con otro bloque y yo volvi a ir a la pista para verles actuar, esta es la parte que acabo de descubrir que no me gusta, cuando Matt y Meiji bajan a bailar en las mesas. Es que me daban celos que otros hombres pudieran verla asi de sensual, ella es solo mia!!, yo le quite su inocencia…..aunque pensandolo bien, en ese momento de inocente no tenia nada.

Me tranquilizo el saber que no le bailaba a ningun otro, asi de especial como me bailo a mi, dejaron de tocar y yo volvi a entrar, me mantuve como la vez anterior.

-pon atencion a la ultima cancion- no me habia dado cuenta que ya era tiempo de que salieran de nuevo, me quede unos momentos viendo en direccion a donde ella se habia ido y hasta que no escuche que comenzaron a hablar en el microfono, Sali del lugar rumbo a la pista.

Ya queria escuchar la ultima cancion, este bloque era en el que metian de todo, musica popular, en ingles, espaniol, japones o el idioma que fuera, de cualquier genero, aunque casi siempre las ultimas piezas eran suaves, de amor o de desamor, para calmar los animos y que la gente comenzara a irse.

-bueno, bueno- intento llamar la atencion del publico- esta ya es la ultima cancion- la gente comenzo a abuchear- pos que se creen! Si me canso de cantar!- estallo en risas, al igual que los de la banda y la gente- en especial, esta ultima cancion…pues…en estos momentos me llega bien canion, se la dedico a ya sabe quien- me busco entre la multitud, yo veia y escuchaba atentamente todo- consideralo mi respuesta y…..pues que bueno que se hayan divertido, emborrachado y todo lo demas aquí en el "Ultra", ya saben, si quieren pasarsela de poca madre, regresen el proximo fin!!!!!!- comenzo a sonar la musica y tras una musiquita comenzo a cantar, decidi escuchar, sin pensar nada mas, solo poner atencion a lo que me decia

Apareciste así  
Y fue el destino que nos quiso reunir  
Algún camino de otro tiempo más feliz  
Te trae de nuevo aquí

Mi vida amaneció  
y cada luz de mi universo se encendió  
En otro rostro me dijiste aquí estoy yo  
Y yo te conocí  
Y mi vida te ofreci

Quédate, que este tiempo es nuestro  
y el amor tiene ganas de volver  
Oh, quédate  
Hoy no te me vayas como ayer

Te fuiste aquella vez  
Y yo en mis suenie tantas veces te busqué  
Entre los ángeles tu voz imaginé  
Así me conformé  
Pero ahora te encontré

Quédate, que este tiempo es nuestro  
Y el amor tiene ganas de volver  
Oh quédate,  
No me dejes sola otra vez

Que la noche es larga  
Si no estoy contigo  
Si otra vez me lanzas al abismo  
Si otra vez te vas  
Quédate  
Por Favor  
Por siempre

Quédate, que este tiempo nuevo  
Como el sol nos abriga el corazón  
Oh quédate, quédate  
Que no vuelva el frío en el adiós

Quédate, que este tiempo es nuestro  
Y el amor sólo quiere renacer  
Oh quédate, quédate  
Hoy no te me vayas como ayer  
Quédate

Desde que habia comenzado a cantar la pista se habia comenzado a vaciar y solo quedaba una que otra pareja bailando, me quede toda la cancion viendola fijamente mientras escuchaba su dulce voz, sonaba tan bien, lo mejor era que lo que decia la cancion me llenaba de esperaza, acaso ella estaba dandome una oportunidad?

Salieron del escenario recogiendo los instrumentos y yo seguia ahí parado como idiota, tomo el microfono y el tripie, salio del escenario con eso y la guitarra, reaccione y rapidamente corri a donde ella estaba, no me fije en los demas, solo en ella que ponia la guitarra en su estuche, estaba tan contento que no supe lo que hacian mis pies, hasta que estuve frente a ella y la abrace con fuerza, ella gimio quedito

-gracias- le susurre al oido con voz grave y la senti estremecerse entre mis brazos, despues de unos segundos reacciono y me devolvio el abrazo

-Quedate, por siempre-

iiiiiooooooiiiiiiooooooiiiiiioooooooiiiiiiooooooiiiiiiiooooooiiiiiiooooooiiiiooooooiiiiooooiiiiooooooiiiiiiioooooooiiiiiiooooooiiiiiiooooooiiiiiiooooooiiiiiooooooiiiiiioooooiiiiiiiiooooooiiiiiiioooo

Bueno el capi 11…..deos….me costaba trabajo encontrar como tostadas Matt le daria la oportunidad a Kakashi……pero bueno….ella es musical y todo lo dice con canciones…….desde hace algun tiempo que tenia en mente esa cancion para esta parte de la historia, pero no se me habia ocurrido como hilarla a lo demas…..y bueno a continuacion pondre las canciones que he usado para la historia, debi de haberlas puesto en cada capi, pero de veras que de repe se me van las cabras

Cap. 6: " Mayor que yo" de Daddy Yankee, Baby Ranks, Tony Tun-Tun, Wisin y Yandel, un reggeton, a decir verdad la historia surgio de una vez de una fiesta en la que ya andaba media pasadita de chelas y mi mente hiperactiva comenzo a imarginarse una historia asi, la cancion originalmente es de un hombre a una mujer, pero yo le cambie algunas cosillas para que sonara como que una mujer se la dedica a un hombre

Cap. 10: "Lejos estamos mejor" de Motel…….no tiene mucha historia, originalmente habia pensado en la de "Duele" de Kalimba, pero un dia escuchando la radio, le puse atencion a esta y me gusto mas para el proposito, aunque cuando me puse a escribir el cap 11, pense en cambiarla por "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" de Mecano….pero neee….me quede con esa

Cap. 11: "Quedate" de Lara Fabian, una de mis canciones favoritas, no precisamente por lo que dice, si no que, me gusta la voz de Lara en esa cancion, y pensar que fue una serendipia la que me llevo a escuchar la musica de Lara Fabian….lo que es ser fan del Final Fantasy….jeje……

Sin mas, espero que les guste y pues….aunque no quiero, ya estoy pensando en el final, no quiero extenderme mucho, ademas de que, creo que nada mas a una persona le gusta, es la unica que deja reviews……..y aunque no lo crean…los reviews me inspiran a escribir mas rapido…….en fin…..

Dewaaa!!!

Agaue


	12. Reconciliacion

Capitulo 12 "Reconciliacion?" 

Recogio sus cosas y regresamos a su departamento, eran cerca de las 5 de la maniana, Koichi venia con nosotros, pero caminaba muy lento como si estuviera muy cansado.Apenas llegamos al segundo piso, Koichi saco las llaves y se metio a su departamento, ni siquiera cerro bien la puerta, se escucharon unos cuantos ruidos como de cosas cayendose

-jajajajaja- Matt se reia fuerte mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolso- jaja nunca ha podido soportar tanto tiempo despierto, es demasiado flojo- saco las llaves, cerro bien la puerta del departamento de Koichi y abrio el suyo- anda entra- le segui, ella fue a dejar la guitarra al estudio, tardo unos minutos, cuando regreso me dio una cobija y una almohada- que duermas bien, corazon!- me beso la mejilla y entro a su habitacion dejandome parado a media sala.

Desperte cuando escuche un golpeteo en la puerta, al parecer alguien estaba llamando, me sente somnoliento en el sofa

-Kakashiii, podrias abrir la puerta, por favooor!!- me estire un poco- estoy en la ducha, abre por fa!!!!!

Me levante y abri la puerta, era una mujer

-Esta Matt-chan?- era una mujer bajita, de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, elegantemente vestida

-aa…..creo que esta en la ducha, pasa- le deje espacio para que entrara

-soy Kimiko, esposa de Hoji- aaa con razon la confianza con Matt y ese aspecto de seniora

-Kakashi-

-ooh!, usted es el ninja que cuida de Matt-chan- afirme y fui a sentarme en el sofa, ella entro a la habitacion, al escuche llamando a Matt, un "voy" y despues las dos salieron de la habitacion- vine a esta hora por que pense que como trabajaste anoche, desearias descansar

-aa seee, pero ya sabes que tengo mucha energia y que rollo?-

-pues…..vine a invitarte a desayunar……bueno, comer, ya sabes para platicar cosas de chicas- me levante del sofa y entre a la habitacion con rumbo al banio y ya no pude escuchar lo que ellas decian

-que bueno que Kakashi fue al banio- le dije a mi cuniada de oro- tengo algo que contarte y es acerca de ese ninja-

-de verdad?, pues yo tambien tengo algo que contarte, te pondras muy feliz!-

-entonces vamonos antes de que el salga, si no, no nos dejara hablar a gusto-

entre rapido a la habitacion y tome mi bolso, sali agarrando las llaves del portallaves y cerre la puerta despacio. Fuimos a un café que estaba cerca de ahí, frente a la universidad, entramos, estaba casi vacio asi que buscamos una mesa donde pudieramos estar a gusto y pedimos algo

-bueno Kimi, cuentame!- le alente, ella siempre ha sido timida, con la demas gente, pero cuando esta conmigo la hago olvidarse de todas sus timideces, jajaja, la sonsaco, mi hermano dice que cada vez que Kimiko habla conmigo, se da cuenta, regresa muy rebelde

-pues……..- se sobaba las manos y estaba muy roja

-Kimiiiiii!!!!- le grite- dimeeee!!! No me dejes en ascuas!! Me mataras con la dudaaa!!!- dramatice un poco, se relajo y respiro profundo

-bueno pues….vas a ser tia!!- solto gritando, emocionada, yo solo abri mucho los ojos y la boca

-waaa!! Que super noticiaaaa!! Y Hoji ya sabe?- nego con la cabeza

-aun no se lo he dicho, apenas ayer lo confirme, no se como decirle, sugerencias?-

-mm…….ninguna……jeje, pero tienes que decirselooo!!! Se pondra muy contento-

-lo se, pero bueno ya te conte, ahora cuentame tu-

-uno, dos, tres….hasta que numero quieres que cuente?- bromee, la verdad era que no muy bien queria decirle lo de Kakashi, ella no sabia nada y tendria que comenzar con toooda la historia

-yaa!! No te hagas la chistosita, chibi!- le dio un sorbo al café que le acababan de traer

-bueno, pero sera una historia muy larga, que te resumire- suspire tomando un sorbo de mi café- Kakashi es algo asi como mi novio

-QUE?!, QUIEN!?- casi se le salian los ojos y eso era mucho decir

-pues…….es raro, de hecho no se muy bien que hacer, veras, le conoci hace seis anios, me enamore como loquita de el, nunca aparecia, hasta hace algunos meses que lo vi en el "Ultra", le cante "Mayor que yo", termine acostandome con el, le dije que no seria su zorra personal, antenoche fue a pedirme una oportunidad y anoche creo que se la di- Kimiko parpadeaba intentando seguir todo lo que yo decia, hablaba demasiado rapido, haciendo ademanes y ella seguia cada uno de mis movimientos

-orale, entonces por eso esta viviendo en tu casa? O como? Que hace ahí?-

-Papa le envio a protegerme por que le conocia, el fue quien me trajo de Mexico, ya ves que papa dice que soy demasiado revoltosa, asi que envio a Kakashi que por que según esto el es el unico que puede con mi actitud-

-vaya, entonces el no sabe acerca de lo que me acabas de decir?-

-obviamente no, el unico que mas o menos sabe es Hoji, sin muchos detalles, muchos menos de los que tu, bueno no sabe que me acoste con el-

-es tan raro- volvio a tomar de su café, yo comia mi pastel rapido, mientras la veia pensar- y cual es el problema? Si fue a pedirte una oportunidad es por algo-

-si, claro, dijo que me ama, pero me parece tan……irreal….es 14 anios mas grande que yo, probablemente solo sea por que quiera ya-sabes-que, por eso lo mande a dormir al sofa y ahí se quedo, me confunde Kimi!!!!-

-no veo por que, si te esta diciendo que te ama, lo mandas a dormir a la sala y ahí se queda, es por que te respeta-

-bueno, el dijo que si yo no queria, no me tocaria, pero aun asi es tan raro-

-si, pero no me vas a negar que esta muy bien , para tener, que? Treinta y tantos anios?-

-36, es de la edad de Yoshi-

-no le veo nada de raro, ademas, no crees que si quisiera otra cosa con toda la experiencia y la habilidad que tiene, no te abria obligado de alguna forma a acostarte con el otra vez?-

-aaaa-suspire- tienes razon, pero es que aun no me la creo

-que no te crees?- escuche decir, voltee y ahí estaba el, parado con los brazos cruzados viendome fijamente-podrias haber dejado una nota diciendo que ibas a salir, pense que te habian secuestrado- Kimiko empezo a reirse

- se me olvido- dije inocentemente- estoy tan acostumbrada a que nada mas estoy yo solita, que se me fue el avion- me tome lo ultimo en la taza de café y Kimiko nos veia divertida

-yo fui la culpable sr. Ninja, no se enoje con la chibi- ella sonreia y Kakashi se relajo- de todas formas ya tengo que irme, quede con Michi-chan en ir de compras, pero como se que no te llevas muy bien con ella preferi darte la noticia primero a ti-

- ya sabes que me gustan las primicies, y Michi…..es que no se que tiene ella contra mi, si cuando llegue aquí me trataba muy bien, na mas de repe se puso media loca, creo que fue desde que se embarazo de Mameha, no se que rollos raros se trae conmigo-

-la verdad nadie sabe mas que ella, pero bueno, te dejo, hasta luego Kakashi-san- se despido de mi con un abrazo y salio del lugar diciendo adios

-Vamos a la casita!!- me levante, voltee a ver a Kakashi- quieres comer algo?, lo siento pero hoy es el dia que compro comida, domingo sagrado de hueva!- el sonrio y nego-

-no tengo hambre, vamos- me empujo despacio y salimos del lugar, caminamos unas cuadras y llegamos a los departamentos, cuando abri la puerta Koichi asomo la cabeza como de costumbre

-vino Meiji a buscarte, me dijo algo del pelo, que la llamaras- parecia un zombi, estaba mas dormido que despierto

- bueno pa dar recados, que barbaro!- Kakashi habia entrado mientras yo escuchaba lo que me decia Koichi, entre y el se habia tirado en el sofa a leer su Icha Icha- Ya estas con eso de nuevo?- puse las llaves en su lugar y mi bolso en el perchero

-si- no me puso mucha atencion, tome el telefono y le llame a Meiji, hable con ella un rato, vendria a tenirme el cabello de nuevo, lo habia olvidado

-Meiji vendra en un rato mas, yo estare en el estudio practicando, cuando llegue me hablas porfa, pero toca fuerte por que a veces no escucho- escuche un "mjm" y me encerre en el estudio

Como una hora despues Kakashi casi me tumba la puerta del estudio, Meiji habia llegado, acomode las partituras en una carpeta y sali. Kakashi se habia aventado de nuevo al sofa a leer, Meiji traia todas sus cosas y comenzo a preparar los tintes

-Matt ya esta todo listo!- ella siempre se ponia asi de feliz cuando iba a hacer algo con el cabello, esta toda loca y cada semana trae el cabello diferente, fui a sentarme al comedor en donde tenia todo, comenzo a hacer la tintura- oye no sabia que tu novio vivia contigo- como siempre, ella hace los comentarios en voz alta, de modo que todo el mundo la pueda escuchar

- no vive aquí, Mei, es mi guarura-

-aaa pues, deberias de presentarme a un amigo, yo tambien necesito que me protegan!!!jajajajaja-

-MEI!, callate zopenca, como dices eso?!- ella seguia riendo como si fuera un comentario muy normal, Kakashi se habia sentado en el sofa y veia sonriente a donde estabamos nosotras

-tengo un par de amigos, pero son mas raros que yo-

-no soy muy normal! Jejejeje-

-ya seniorita colores y sonrisas, dime estas ebria? Aun es temprano, Mei-

-Callate o te pinto las cejas verdes-

-te verias graciosa Matt-

-aaaaaaaasssssssshhhhh!! Tu tambien!, andale sigue sacando boleto y el sofa dejara de ser comodo para ti, el suelo te estara esperando-

- no me parece incomodo, asi descanso mas la espalda-

La srita colores y sonrisas se seguia burlando de mi y Kakashi, pues…..no habia ayudado mucho, al menos regreso al sofa a leer su libro y no le siguio la corriente a Mei. Unos minutos despues Mei termino el tinte y yo me fui a enjuagar al banio, cuando regrese estaba sentada en el sofa platicando con Kakashi

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-de que te ries Meiji?- Kakashi me veia divertido y ella se retorcia de la risa en el sillon, me acerque a pegarle, Kakashi se movio del sofa cuando vio mis intenciones- que es tan chistosoooo??!!!!- comenzamos a pelear a manotazos y despues escuche las carcajadas de Kakashi- YAAAA!!!

-de veras que quieres ser morada verdad?- nunca dejo de reirse

-a que te refieres?-

-pues que no te haz visto en el espejo?-

-nop, que no me ves que ando toda greniuda?-

-pues mirate!!- se levanto del sofa llevandome hasta el espejo de mi cuarto

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Kakashi estaba en el marco de la puerta riendose, y yo…..pues toda morada!!!!- y ahora como le voy a hacer para dejar de ser toda morada?-

-Ay Matt! Pense que ese era tu suenio-

-no seas payasa, anda ayudame a dejar de ser toda morada-

Tras unas dos horas buscando la manera de quitarme el color morado de todo mi cuerpecito, lo logramos, nunca en mi vida me habia tallado tanto, despuecito de que nos aseguramos de que no estuviera morada, se fue Mei, según tenia que ir a arreglar el cabello de alguien mas, como siempre se fue extra feliz imaginandose que le haria al cabello de su pobre victi….digo cliente…..

Kakashi seguia en el sofa leyendo su Icha Icha, me parecia tan raro que el estuviera ahí, que no sabia que hacer, asi que lo mas normal que pude tome el control remoto de la television y me sente a su lado en el sofa, comence a darle vueltas a los canales hasta que encontre un programa divertido, "La Historia del Heavy Metal" en VH1, estaba tan embabosada con la tele que no me di cuenta a que hora el habia dejado el libro en la mesita y se habia acomodado mas cerca de mi, viendo la television

-Por que no vemos una pelicula?- pegue un brinco, me espanto cuando me dijo eso, estaba tan cerca de mi oido que sentia su respiracion

-por que estoy viendo "La Historia del Heavy Metal", me contaron que debere hacer una tarea sobre la evolucion musical, y creo que ese sera el tema que usare, sera mi proyecto-

-entonces, veremos ese programa hasta que se acabe-

-yo lo vere, si no quieres pues cierra el ojo- me levante corriendo al banio, cochinos comerciales duran muy poquito y no me quiero perder nadaaa!!, regrese y el le habia cambiado al canal

-por que estas viendo Discovery Channel?-

-por que estabas en el banio y ademas habia comerciales-

-cambialeeeee!!!!!!!!- intente quitarle el control pero el muy mugroso no se dejaba, asi que me levante y comence a cambiarle con los botones, pero el regresaba el canal cada que intentaba avanzar- yaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!- voltee a verlo y el seguia con el control en la mano, se veia divertido haciendo eso- te diviertes?

-la verdad, si- regrese al sillon y me sente a su lado cruzando los brazos

-pues ponle en el canal que te de tu regalada gana- se rio bajito y volvio a ponerle en Discovery- dormiras en el suelo ehhhh!!!- levanto los hombros en senial de no importarle- bueno, como se te hace comodo, dormiras con Koichi, ronca, solo tiene un sofa cama, el espacio completamente necesario para que una persona camine por su departamento, el aire acondicionado no sirve y su iguana anda libre todo el tiempo-

- no estas bromeando verdad?- me extendio el control- toma-

-nop, que tal si vemos una pelicula?ire a hacer palomitas!- me levante del sofa, corri a la cocina a poner las palomitas en el microondas y regrese al sofa

-que pelicula vamos a ver?-

-no se, dale vueltas debe haber alguna que este buena- recorrio todos los canales, nada bueno, hasta que anunciaron una que me gusta- esaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

-cual?- se detuvo de estar cambiandole, regreso dos canales- El Senior de los Anillos?, no inventes Matt me voy a quedar dormido-

-es mi peli favoritaaa!!! Es la dossss!!!aaaaandaaaaleeeeeeeeee!!!!!- hice mi mejor cara de perrito triste

-como quieras, pero si me aburre me dormire-

-si te duermes te vas con Koichi- me levante para ir por las palomitas, las puse en un bol, les eche muuucha salsa y limon, las lleve a la sala y fui a la cocina por dos vasos con refresco, me sente de nuevo en el sofa

La pelicula comenzo, el no ponia mucha atencion y de cuando en cuando me preguntaba que quien era ese o que que hacia, estaba tranquilo recargado en una esquina y yo en el medio del sofa come y come palomitas

-no quieres?- le alcance el bol y lo vio raro- tienen salsa, estan mas ricas!

-no, gracias-

-asssh! Como quieras!!!- tome mi refresco y le di un sorbo, me di cuenta que tampoco habia tomado de su refresco- no tienes sed?

-no, estoy bien-

- como sea- sigui viendo la peli, lo vi cabeceando, me acerque a el, se estaba quedando dormido, jaja, se veia tan lindo asi!!! Me dieron ganas de besarlo, asi que lleve mis manos a su cara para quitarle la mascara

-que haces?- me asusto y detuvo mi mano

-quiero besarte!- dije caprichosa, solto mi mano y dejo que le quitara la mascara, pero decidi no besarlo hasta no quitarle la bandana, asi que despues de quitarle la mascara lleve mis manos a la bandana, esta vez no intento detenerme, deos!! Es taaaaaan guapoooo!!!!!!!! Y esa cicatriz lo hace verse mas preciosooo!!! Sin pensarlo mas me abalance sobre el para besarlo.

Comenzo a salirse de control, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba recostada en el sillon y Kakashi estaba encima de mi intentando quitarme la blusa, el ya estaba sin su chaleco y la camisa negra

-espera- me quito la blusa, paseaba sus manos por mi torso y besaba mi cuello- Kakashi!-

-que pasa?- dejo de besar mi cuello, respire profundo

-no tenemos condones-

-eh?- me vio raro- Matt, si quedas embarazada te prometo que……- intento regresar a lo que hacia

-nada de prometo ni que nada, odio a los ninios, ademas soy muy joven para batallar con chamacos y aun no termino mi carrera- lo avente, quedo sentado a una orilla del sofa, resoplo y se froto la cara

- no tenia idea de que no te gustaran los ninios-

-los odio- me acomode la ropa- ire con Koichi, el debe tener alguno, ahora regreso-

Rapido me acomode la ropa y sali corriendo, apenas abri la puerta, Koichi salio, le pedi los mentados condones y casi se le salen los ojos, tuve que taparle la boca si no, todo el edificio se entera, despues de que salio del shock, entro al departamento a buscar, unos minutos despues regreso con una cajita, se la arrebate y corri a mi departamento, gritandole "gracias!". Kakashi seguia en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando sali, ni siquiera volteo a verme cuando cerre la puerta.

- de algo sirve mi vecino- le ensenie la cajita, pero el seguia sin siquiera verme- que pasa?- nunca le habia visto asi, parecia como molesto, no se- estas molesto conmigo?

-no- me contesto muy secamente, se levanto, tomo su camisa y el chaleco, comenzo a ponerselos

-que te pasa?!- me estaba poniendo histerica la manera en la que estaba actuando- Kakashi!!- le avente la caja y le pego en la cabeza, ahora si volteo a verme

-debo irme- busco su bandana y la mascara

-con una chingada, podrias decirme que te pasa? Por que de un momento a otro estas todo ahí de caliente y de pronto te pones tan serio que me das miedo?-

-Soy tu guardaespaldas, no tu novio, tu misma lo dijiste, que caso tiene hacerlo-

-ahora te haces el digno, ademas dije que no eras mi novio por que tu no me lo haz pedido y desde cuando me saliste tan moralista?-

-no discutire por eso, pero tomas las cosas demasiado a la ligera-

-de que estas hablando? No te entiendo!!!-

-Matt, no se si sea por que no piensas bien antes de decir algo, quizas sea solo eso, pero hasta ahora me vengo dando cuenta de que hay cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo-

-que dije?!- me da miedo como habla, esta demasiado serio

-tu misma me dijiste hace algunos anios que si nunca habia pensado en tener una familia, quizas en ese entonces no lo contemplaba, pero ahora si, comprendes lo que te digo?-

- sigo sin entender!!!, Kakashi, cual es el punto?-

-lo que me acabas de decir, yo si quiero hijos-

-esperate, no quise decir eso!, me referia a que no es el momento, cielos! Te complicas!! El que odie a los ninios no quiere decir que no quiera ser mama…..pero es que…..en este momento no creo que sea buena idea-

-lo se, para ti no es el momento, pero yo ya estoy viejo, no quiero que los amigos de mis hijos piensen que soy su abuelo- comenzaba a dejar esa actitud seria

-jaja, claro que no! Mirate! No inventes! Koshimoto-sensei quisiera estar lo mitad de bueno que estas tu! Y eso que tiene 32- ahora si no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- ademas, apenas estamos comenzando, ni siquiera me haz pedido que sea tu novia- le dije media indignada, en tono jugueton

-Matt-

-que? De acuerdo, por lo regular no pienso mucho lo que digo y mucho menos sabia que ibas tan en serio, de hecho aun no me la creo- volvimos a la seriedad

-que cosa?-

-que me amas-

-por que?-

-precisamente de eso hablaba con Kimi-chan, es solo que me parece tan raro, aun no puedo creer que alguien como tu este enamorado de mi, o sea, se suponia que solo era parte de mi mente hiperactiva de colegiala, un suenio que se suponia imposible de llegar a ser verdad- y ahí va, que mas puede pasar? Que me diga que era solo una broma?

-se que es dificil de creer, me pase seis anios intentando mantener distancia para evitar lo inevitable, pero de pronto te veo y asi, quise negarme a quererte, pero es que no podia dejar de pensar como seria mi vida contigo a mi lado, te amo Matt, no puedo evitarlo-

Estaba hablando tan en serio, no podia dudar de el, esa respuesta me emocionaba tanto

-perdoname- hable lo mas sincera, viendole- por dudar, es solo que te veia tan inalcanzable, que me da miedo pensar que solo jugabas conmigo, pero que me debatieras lo de los hijos, me descoloco- sonrio y llego hasta donde yo estaba

-entonces, seras mi novia?-

-con una condicion-

-cual?- arqueo una ceja y me vio divertido

-que cuando estemos los dos solitos, no usaras esa bandana y mucho menos la mascara- me abrazo y se acerco a mi oido

-de acuerdo- ese susurro tan sensual acompaniado del mordisco del lobulo de mi oreja, jodidamente sexy!!!

-sabes? Me encanta pelear- seguia mordisqueando mi oreja y comenzaba a bajar por el cuello

-que, por que?- medio dije, el me guiaba a mi habitacion

-por que es muy divertida la reconciliacion-


	13. Enterado

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 13 "Enterado"

Ese dia terminamos haciendo el amor toda la tarde y parte de la noche, Kakashi practicamente se habia mudado a mi casa, yo iba en las tardes a la universidad a practicar en la sala de musica, me acompaniaba sentado en una esquina leyendo su Icha Icha. Hacia algunos dias que habia ido a cancelar las clases de verano, parte de mi plan era terminar el curso un anio antes llevando clases en vacaciones, pero como las cosas cambiaron, mis planes tambien.

Aun no sabian muy bien quien habia intentado atacar a mi papa, ya hacian mas o menos dos semanas desde que lo habian atacado y ni senias de nada mas. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a que el estuviera todos los dias conmigo, no voy a negar que es muy raro, ya me habia impuesto a estar solita, a comer mi comida rara y a mantener las cosas en su lugar, cosa que el no hace y me molesta, pero bueno nadie es perfecto, o si?

Papa todavia no sabe que estamos juntos, sabe que vive en mi casa por lo de que es mi guarura y eso, pero no sabe que duerme en mi cuarto y sin ropa…jajaja…pero es que es imposible decirle que se tape, cada vez que lo veo le encuentro una cicatriz nueva y no es por que no sea buena para recordar cosas, de hecho tiene unos lunares en lugares indecibles, lo genial de el, es que aunque tiene 36 anios, no los aparenta, ni fisica ni mentalemente, independientemente de todo lo que ha vivido sigue siendo un ninio, es un alma libre y es por eso que lo amo tanto, y pensar en todo lo que me costo aceptar que el me ama, aun asi sigo dudando un poquito, pero el no ha hecho nada que me haga pensar lo contrario, de hecho me voy dando cuenta de que el va muy en serio y eso en cierta forma me asusta, es mas bien por que siento que aun me faltan cosas por vivir y estar con el de alguna manera hara que viva mas rapido o me pierda cosas de mi juventud…aun asi no puedo pedir un novio mejor, guapo, atento, amoroso, suuuper sexy, comprensivo y sobre todo me aguanta el mal humor y todas las paranoias que tengo.

Nos pasamos mis vacaciones casi exclusivamente en mi departamento, tirados en el sofa de la sala viendo pelis, o en mi estudio, cantandole y por supuesto en mi alcoba, de cuando en cuando iba a la escuela a practicar con los pianos de cola o saliamos a dar un paseo por las calles, en el "Ultra", por mi trabajo el viernes, algunos sabados ibamos con sus amigos, fue chistoso la primera vez que me presento como su novia frente a sus amigos, sobre todo por que soy un anio menor que sus alumnos, Gai y Yamato lo acusaron de asaltacunas, a los demas les dio igual, aunque todavia no me acostumbro a las miraditas raras que me lanza Kurenai cada vez que voy con el y ella esta presente. El, quedaba a veces con sus alumnos, bueno, ex alumnos para entrenar y que le dieran novedades, pero al parecer tendrian que abandonar la mision, pues ya habian pasado casi 4 semanas desde el ataque y nada de pistas.

Y estaba bien que ya dejaran de vigilar a papa y a mis hermanos, lo unico es que aun no se me ocurre como es que le vamos a explicar a papa que estamos juntos, si fuera por mi, no le decia nada, de todas formas no es como si le fuera a pedir permiso por que realmente no me interesa lo que piense, es mas bien por que la gente chismosa empieza a decir cosas y capaz que llega a sus oidos antes de que yo misma se lo diga, total, a final de cuentas la que aguanta a Kakashi soy yo, no el, es nada mas como una atencion, es mi papa y de seguro no le gustara que de pronto alguien le diga "Makoto-sama que tal va su hija con su novio ninja, de verdad les permitio estar juntos? Ese hombre es muy mayor para ella no cree?" y que el no sepa ni de que demonios le estan hablando. Una cosa es que este peleada con el por tradicionalista y otra es que sea mala hija, bueno, que casi casi le llego a eso, pero el casi hace la diferencia.

Ya tenia que volver a la escuela, me la habia pasado todo ese tiempo haciendo practicamente nada, se supone que debia comenzar mi proyecto de Historia de la evolucion musical y lo unico que tengo es el tema. La verdad me da flojera regresar, ya me gusto estar en casa con el, pero si no termino nunca podre regresar a mi Mexico…aunque aun no he hablado con Kakashi acerca de eso… la verdad yo no quisiera quedarme a vivir aquí, no se que opine el al respecto, pero bueno eso ya lo resolveremos cuando sea el momento.

Desperte inusualmente temprano, mas de lo que deberia para ir a la escuela, Kakashi estaba dormidote encima de mi como de costumbre, piensa que soy alguna clase de almohada humana o algo asi, total, vi el condenado reloj y apenas eran las 6 de la maniana, mi primera clase es hasta las 10, intente quedarme dormida de nuevo, pero no mas no, intente quitarme a Kakashi de encima pero entre mas lo movia mas se aferraba a mi, volvi a intentar dormir, me puse a contar las manchas del techo, hasta que perdi la cuenta y nunca volvi a agarrar el suenio.

Me quede dormida y cuando desperte me di cuenta de que era muy tarde, no se como lo logre pero me quite a Kakashi de encima y sali disparada, cual bolido, al banio a arreglarme, cuando sali cambiada, el aun estaba todo desparramadote en la cama, desnudo como es su costumbre. Intente no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo pero parecia que ese dia estaba destinado para que las cosas me salieran mal, hice tanto ruido que salio disparado de la cama a ver que sucedia

-que pasa Matt?- se rascaba la cabeza, apenas alcanzo a encontrar sus boxers y bostezaba "elegantemente"

-debo ir a la escuela y ya es tarde, intente no hacer ruido, pero jeje…termine pegandole al piano con el estuche de la guitarra- termine de guardar las carpetas con partituras y mi cuaderno en la mochila, el seguia parado en el marco de la puerta bostezando, despeinado y medio vestido.

-a que hora regresas?-

-como a las 5 mas o menos, despues tengo que ir a ver a papa, bueno a Hoji- me colgue la mochila y camine saliendo del estudio por la otra puerta, fui a la cocina y tome un yogurth, el me seguia medio adormilado

- bueno, yo ire a ver la Hokage, no se cuanto tarde, espero estar aquí cuando regreses-

-ok, nos vemos entonces!- le di un beso rapido y sali tomando mis llaves del portallaves, con rumbo a la universidad.

Me quede a media sala parado viendo como ella se iba, aun no creo que esto me este pasando a mi, de hecho nunca me imagine siquiera tener la oportunidad de estar con alguien como ella, de verdad que el destino es muy caprichoso y nunca que sabe que es lo que nos deparara, pero por ahora estoy muy agradecido de que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado.

Quien se hubiera imaginado que la ninita paranoica que traje de Mexico terminaria siendo mi mujer? Nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo, aunque ella en el fondo sabia que terminariamos asi, me parece tan extranio vivir con alguien mas que conmigo, sobre todo por que ella es muy ordenada y yo la verdad soy demasiado despreocupado como para ordenar las cosas. Poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando demasiado a ella a tal grado que apenas cumpliremos un mes juntos y no creo poder estar separado de ella por mas que unas cuantas horas, definitivamente es la mujer con la que quiero estar para siempre, solo que ella aun es muy joven para que tome esa decisión de estar para siempre conmigo, aun le faltan cosas por vivir, ademas aun esta eso de que su madre viva en Mexico, es que aunque ya han pasado 6 anios desde que vive aquí creo que aun ama su pais y no dudo que apenas tenga la oportunidad de regresar, lo hara y no soy quien para impedirle regresar, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que ella decida quedarse alla y no regresar nunca y sinceramente aun no se si pueda ser capaz de dejar todo lo que conozco por ella.

En fin, tanto pensar me da dolor de cabeza, ademas mi estomago pide a gritos que le de algo, asi que tendre que levantarme del sofa a buscar algo de comer, sin muchas ganas busque algo que comer, comi y despues me fui a cambiar para ir a ver a Tsunade.

Caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle leyendo mi Icha Icha cuando me tope con Asuma, levanto la mano en senial de saludo y yo le respondi

-Tsunade te espera y esta enojada- levante los hombros despreocupadamente y respire profundo

-tendre que comprar una botella de sake, a este paso me quedare pobre manteniendole el vicio a la vieja- Asuma rio por lo bajo y siguio su camino, yo camine directo a la licoreria por una botella para la ilustrisima Hokage.

Llegue a la oficina y apenas abri un poco la puerta escuche a la finisma Tsunade hablarme

-CON UN DEMONIO NINJA IRRESPONSABLE DONDE ESTABAS? DEBIAS HABER LLEGADO AQUÍ HACE DOS HORAS!!-

-es que me perdi por los caminos de la vida y de pronto me levaron a donde pude comprar esto- le ensenie la botella

-al menos te han llevado a comprar algo interesante, trae aca!- me arrebato la botella y comenzo a beber de ella- queda oficialmente cancelada la mision de Makoto-sama, no hay nada que nos de alguna pista de que debamos seguir con la investigacion, mantendremos a la familia vigilada, aunque ya no tan de cerca-

-entiendo- sabia que algo asime diria- hay alguna mision para mi?

-por ahora no tengo nada, las que tengo son de las que no pudes hacer por tu salud- de cuando en cuando le daba sorbos a la botella, me di la vuelta para salir-Kakashi- le escuche llamarme y voltee a verla

-si?-

- he oido un rumor por ahí, me molesta lo que se dice por que se que no es cierto-

-un rumor, sobre que?-

-sobre ti y la Makoto, se rumora que te aprovechas de ella y no me extraniaria que ya haya llegado a oidos de Makoto-sama, de hecho me temo que la cita que ha hecho para verme sea sobre eso- hablaba seria, habia dejado la botella de sake en el escritorio y me veia fijamente

- sabes que no es cierto-

- yo lo se, tu lo sabes, ella lo sabe, Makoto-sama y la demas gente, no-

-la demas gente no me interesa y Makoto-sama, aun no hemos decidido cuando hablar con el-

-pues que sea pronto, me tranquiliza el que ella ya sea mayor de edad y que sea tan voluntariosa, si no seria un gran problema, podria acusarte de abusador o algo asi-

-lo se, pero tranquilizate, todo se arreglara-

-eso espero, no quiero tener problemas con alguien como el y mucho menos un escandalo que involucre a uno de los mejores ninjas que tengo y ademas mi amigo-

-te lo agradezco, te prometo arreglar esa situacion lo antes posible-

- me alegra escuchar eso- volvio a tomar la botella de sake y bebio de ella- por cierto, Naruto me dijo que se verian en donde siempre- me di la vuelta y sali del lugar, haciendo senias de adios

Sali de la oficina de Tsunade, que gran problema! Ya viene siendo hora de hablar con Makoto-sama, aunque Matt parece no tener intencion de hacerlo, es necesario, como dice Tsunade es mejor evitarse problemas con gente como el y con lo que le encanta a Matt convivir con su padre…cielos…que problemático!

Sali del despacho de Tsunade y fui al mismo lugar de siempre para ver a Naruto y a los demas, cuando llegue solo estaba Sakura sentada en el pasto a la sombra de un arbol, no parecia estar muy bien, despreocupadamente como de costumbre, me acerque a ella

-nas….- le "sonrei" – y los demas?

-no se, Naruto y Sai estaban peleando, Sasuke intervino, siguieron peleando, intente detenerlos, no me hicieron caso y al final cada uno se fue por su lado- hablaba entre triste, enojada y confundida

-hay estos ninios- me rasque la cabeza- supongo que no habra entrenamiento, a menos de que quieras combatir con un viejo- ella movio la cabeza para verme

-tu no eres un viejo Kakashi-sensei, y no es que no quiera entrenar contigo, pero la verdad no me siento muy bien- sonreia de lado y frotaba uno de sus brazos, se veia preocupada

-tranquila, ellos siempre pelean, ya veras que dentro de poco estaran tonteando juntos de nuevo- me sente a su lado y ella seguia en la misma posicion, pasaron unos segundos de silencio y se movio para verme

-no es eso, yo se que siempre hacen lo mismo y luego se contentan-

-entonces?-

-creo que Sasuke y yo tenemos un problema…bueno, se ha convertido solo en mi problema- estaba cabizbaja y hablaba muy seria

-de que se trata? Digo, si puedo saber- le dije despreocupadamente, ella seguía cabizbaja, tardo un momento en hacer algo, subió y bajo la cabeza un par de veces y comenzó a sollozar

-lo que sucede es…que…me da pena decirle sensei, no se que pensara de mi si le digo- seguía sollozando mientras hablaba

-lo mismo que he pensado de ti desde que te conozco, anda, te hara bien hablar de ello- le alenté, la verdad no acostumbro convencer para que me digan algo, pero realmente se veía mal, es una de esas ocasiones en las que puedes dejar salir un poco de emoción, de esa que tienes cuando estimas a alguien. Se lo pensó un momento y se limpio la nariz antes de hablar, sus ojos lagrimeaban y estaban muy rojos e irritados

-estoy embarazada- no pude evitar sorprenderme, ella solo se largo a llorar abiertamente, que podría decirle yo?

-y lo sabe Sasuke?- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, aunque creo que quizás no debi de haber preguntado eso

-ese es problema, que sabe, pero no quiere hacerse cargo, hemos estado teniendo problemas, desde antes, Sasuke ha cambiado mucho, hasta pienso que tiene otra mujer y lo del hijo, fuera de arreglar los problemas por que pensé que eso era lo que el quería, termino trayéndonos mas- contesto entre dolida y enojada

-vaya, no me esperaba esa actitud de su parte, yo siempre pensé que lo que el mas quería era terminar con Itachi y restablecer su clan-

-pues si, pero tal parece que no conmigo, me siento usada…lo peor es que ahora estoy sola, mis padres me corrieron de la casa y mi única esperanza era Sasuke, pero el no quiere saber nada de mi-

-Sakura, no estas sola, nos tienes a mi y a Naruto- le acaricie el hombro y ella medio sonrio

-gracias Kakashi-sensei, pero Naruto y tu, ya tienen sus vidas, el con Ino-puerca y usted con Matt-

-si, pero eso no significa que te daremos la espalda, tienes donde quedarte?- me recosté en el tronco del árbol, ella se movio para recostar su mejilla en mi brazo

-Ino me ofreció su casa, pero como vive con Naruto no quiero importunarlos-

-Puedes quedarte en la mia, esta algo desordenada y habrá algunas cosas que bajo ninguna circunstancia podras tocar, pero servirá-

-pero…-

-tranquila, estoy viviendo con Matt, la casa será solo para ti-

-gracias!, de verdad! Eres el mejor Kakashi-sensei, no se que haría sin ti- se lanzo llorando a abrazarme

* * *

Hola!! he vuelto...deos...me costo escribir este capi, no tanto por blokeo mental o algo asi, si no k cada vez me keda menos tiempo para escribir, la escuela me esta consumiendo, en fin... de todas formas aki esta el capi y...ya se k no es muy bueno, pero espero mejorarlo para el sig.

Gracias a los lectores k me siguen la pista y sobre todo a los k dejan review...de veras k es un gran apoyo moral para seguir escribiendo

Sin nada mas importante k comentar, me largo, me caigo de suenio...

recuerden R & R

dewaaa!!

Agaue


End file.
